WoF, Sick of It
by VoidDweller
Summary: This is a Modern AU story for WoF, this is about a sand/sea wing hybrid dragoness named Calcite (submitted by Lynxtheicewing). Calcite lives a normal life on the outside, but on the inside, her life is more hectic than it appears. Will Calcite be able to keep her secret and stay alive, or will she fail her personal mission? Evil forces are at work, and they threaten Pyrrhia...
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first chapter of my modern AU story. I just decided to go ahead and let this be an only dragon universe, unless you guys have any objections. Please let me know if you do, I can always work things around y'know? Anyways, if you came here from Crescent's Deadly Touch, my profile, or you just found this story, hello. I do want to say one last thing before we get into this: If you guys want humans, monsters, or both in this story, humans will be the same size as dragons, as will monsters, but monsters won't have human forms, monsters will be anthropomorphic. Anthropomorphic simply means human-like, think…I don't know, a furry. There we go, think around the terms of a furry. Don't search furry in the search bar, I learned that the hard way. Think Zootopia actually. Note: I have nothing against furries. Let's get into this (one last thing, do you guys want a font other than Calibri? I'll change it to Times New Roman if you guys want.) As for why this story is so late, I'll explain in the ending author's note.**

 **Sick of it, chapter one: Introduction to the story.**

 **Calcite (submitted by Lynxtheicewing)**

My name is Calcite, I'm a sand wing/sea wing hybrid. I'm a dragoness that loves reading, gaming, and writing. Who thought someone could be so interested in things so completely different? I'm somewhat shy, but when I'm around the few friends I have currently, I love to joke and become really enthusiastic. Back to books, the only books I'm not really interested in, are ones written by the night wings a long time ago, they're interesting, but most of them have been debunked. I do have a brother (I didn't know if Limestone was supposed to be boy or girl, I hope this suffices Lynx) name Limestone, who is also a sea wing/sand wing hybrid. Now, onto my actual appearance, I have gills on my neck and my scales are a dusty copper color, like wet sand, but I often try to keep them as clean as I can. Kind of ironic, huh? Anyways, my eyes are a shining turquoise blue and I can see in the dark, by choice. I have two horns on my head that curve back and slightly down. I don't have barbed tail, which I'm kind of thankful for, since I don't have to worry about stabbing anyone with it. I do have a padded tail though, If I ever needed to fight, I wouldn't exactly have to worry about missing a barbed tail. Limestone on the other claw, he has more sand wing in him than sea wing, he does have gills and the ability to see in the dark, but he has two barbed tails. Good thing he's a very careful dragon and patient dragon. Limestone has dusty yellow scales, and dust copper colored eyes. Limestone has two horns on his head that curve back and then inwards, like a spiral (except they don't make a full spiral). Now that descriptions are out of the way, y'know how siblings are either really different or really similar? Y'know, there's not much in between. We were lucky to be the siblings that are really similar and get along very well. Our cousins on the other claw…they're polar opposites and often get into fights…I'm one year older than my brother (I'm doing human years in this story, it's easier that way.) and I'm a Sophomore in high school, so that makes me fifteen, and Limestone fourteen. Now, onto the first day of school (I'm thinking of making Calcite and Limestone Venture Scouts, what do you think? Let me know your thoughts!).

6:00 AM-Calcite

I heard my alarm go off as I woke up. I groggily came to and hit the "off" button. I gave myself a good slap to the face and rolled out of bed.

" _Here goes another day of school."_ I thought to myself. I wish I could just relax in the water instead of going to school today, we only had one week left of school, and I was about to turn sixteen. My brother and I lived on our own, and we were only able to do so because of my secret, but, more about that later. I was just glad that the school was only a about two minutes of walking away. Dragons weren't allowed to fly until they turned eighteen, and when they pass one year of flight school. When dragons turn sixteen, they're allowed to glide, and obviously drive. I was also glad we lived right next to a grocery store. As for why we live on our own, our father died on a mission for who I work for a few years ago, and mother just simply disappeared last year. I work for a SWAT team, I don't often get involved directly, more of things like getting into databases, and hacking doors open. That kind of stuff, however, sometimes I drop by and the team will give me shooting lessons, they said once I turn sixteen I can start doing easy, small missions with them. I personally am content with that. I haven't told Limestone yet, and I've only told one of my friends my secret. I trust this friend with my life, she is actually a night wing named Crescelia. I may not like night wing history, but I'm fine with night wings in general. Except the ones that act high and mighty, and act like jerks. I backhanded one of those, kind of jerks last year, it felt so good. He still hasn't stopped his advances on me, but I just keep ignoring him. I'm not exactly popular, and I'm fine with that, I guess my looks are just distracting (in a pretty way). However, Crescelia sure is, Crescelia is one of three, night wing heirs to the "throne". Crescelia doesn't really care about her popularity though, she'd rather have real friends (I'm not trying to be rude if you're popular, not all popular people have friends that just want to use their popularity. Some people are like Crescelia.) Anyways, back to school. I quickly put two pieces of toast in the toaster, got out some honey, and took out a cold fish from the fridge. I walked to Limestone's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, you awake!" I yelled through the door.  
"Yeah! I just got out of the shower!" Limestone yelled back.

" _Oh right, a shower. Completely forgot about that…Oh well, I'll just take one tonight."_ I shrugged, took the toast out of the toaster, spread the honey on it, and stuck the fish between the honey covered toast. I learned to appreciate the weird taste. My attention was turned to Limestone, who had just entered the room. I waved as I ate the honey, toast, fish sandwich. He waved back and smiled. He then put some waffles in the toaster. I quickly finished my sandwich and grabbed our packs. I set Limestone's pack next to him, and I put mine on my back. I quickly made sure my wings were comfortable and checked the time on my phone. I looked back and saw Limestone quickly eating one of his waffles. They had just gotten out of the toaster. He was trying not to burn his claws with his other piece of toast. I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and smiled.

"C'mon, we still have to get through the last week of school." I called out to my brother as I walked out the door. He walked out and then I locked the door behind us. Limestone sighed out of relief as we walked.  
"Man, I'm so glad summer break is almost here." Limestone remarked. I smiled, not only because I'd have more time to spend with friends and Limestone, but because I was also going to actually start going on missions with my SWAT team. There were two members especially that I liked in that group, they are both a few years older than me. It was rain wing and night wing couple, though the rain wing never wanted to admit it. Their names are Glory and Deathbringer. I love those two, they're great. While I was distracted by my thoughts, I hadn't realized that the school was right in front of me. I shook my head and said a quick goodbye to Limestone. He waved as he walked to his own classes. As I walked to my classes, I heard the usual talk about a certain YouTuber that had blown up over the year. I shook my head and smiled, I knew that certain YouTuber. That YouTuber was one of my sea wing friends, he was really into gaming and animating. His YouTube name is INeedCoffeeGaming and INeedCoffeeStories (I don't know if either of those two actually exist, so if they do, just know I didn't intentionally take those names). His real-life name is Phantomstorm, though we all just call him Phantom. He is a rain wing and sea wing hybrid, though no one on YouTube knows that that's his actual name. I planned on telling him about my SWAT operations after school, he made me and Crescelia make an oath that we would never tell anyone. I held onto my backpack as I walked into the classroom.

" _I can't wait until school is over."_ I thought to myself. I didn't hate school, but I didn't really like it either. School was more of a, "I just want to work claws on with my SWAT team," for me. Here goes another day of school.

As usual, after Math and Science, I'd walk down the hall, get a few insults from bratty dragonesses, ignore the insults, throw a few myself (my favorite is: You're a sad excuse for a rotten strawberry), and then walk into the cafeteria. I quickly grabbed a tray, got some food on it, and shoot, too late. I sighed as I saw a night wing, a sand wing, and a sky wing walk up to me, they were all males. I groaned and gave my tray to Crescelia.

"Just take this and eat with Phantom, I'll take care of this." I grumbled. Crescelia simply shrugged and walked over to wherever Phantom was, probably at a table closest to a corner, trying not to be noticed. I turned to the three males, specifically the night wing.  
"What do three want?" I rolled my eyes.  
"C'mon babe, don't you want to hang out sometime?" The football jock, which was the night wing, named Nyx asked.

"No, I really wouldn't. Don't you even bother, Stratus, Sandstone." I glared at the sky wing and sand wing respectively. They were about to reply when the four of us turned our attention to screaming.  
"Quit it! Stop! Haven't any of you ever seen a wraith before?!" I heard a male yelling. I rushed over to crowd and pushed myself through it. I saw a weird looking dragon dodging food trays. The ones that "hit" him, simply went through him.  
"What the heck are you idiots doing?!" I shouted, which ceased all the noise. I shook my head and walked up to the dragon, before turning to face my classmates.  
"Are you deaf?! Haven't you been listening to Web's history lessons?! This is obviously a powerful, yet seemingly patient, wraith in dragon form!" I shouted at the group throwing food trays. I shook my head and turned to the thought to be extinct monster behind me.

"Thanks, but their trays just _went right through me._ " The monster started to stretch.  
"The name's Crescent, or Eclipse, whatever one. After all, I am two in one." The monster grinned.  
"I'm afraid I have to leave, I wouldn't want to attract _them_ to your universe." Crescent, or Eclipse, grinned. As he passed me, I felt him slid something into my pocket. I turned just in time to see him grin before he simply disappeared.

For the rest of the day, most every dragon was silent. After the school day, Limestone quickened his pace back to the house a little bit faster than usual. I head to quicken my pace to catch up with my lil bro.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked Limestone as we approached the steps to our shared house.  
"Well, let's see here…We just saw a Z-class monster, (I still need your guy's and girl's inputs about the whole monster and human thing, I'm trying my best to keep this first chapter kind of neutral) at school!" Limestone shouted, I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door to the house.  
"Yeah, but, nothing really happened." I replied as I set my pack on the table.  
"I'm going to take a shower." I informed my brother as I walked to my room, leaving Limestone gawking in the kitchen.

As I walked out of the shower, with new clothes on, I reminded myself about the object Crescent, or Eclipse, whichever one, slid into my pocket. I fetched my shorts, since it was somewhat hot here when summer approaches, and pulled out the object. I looked at the object really closely. It was a necklace, it had a silver chain and a dragon with its wings spread out, this dragon was made of some sort of gray/grey calcite. What a coincidence…I slid the necklace on and walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I had spent around thirty minutes taking a shower, two and half drying, and about two minutes finding and getting new clothes on. I found the Limestone had most of his homework finished. I smiled and got to work on my own. Tomorrow is another day…

 **Okay, so, this reason this is so late is because of NYLT, which stands for Nation Youth Leadership Training, it's for Scouts (Which means Boy Scouts, which is technically just Scouts now, Venture Scouts, Sea Scouts, and I'm pretty sure it also includes Varsity and Girl Scouts.) So, I'll tell you about that. I arrive at Latimer reservation and get registered and all that. I then walk over to my patrol, the Dragon patrol, cool huh? So, I walk over, and our patrol guide, Jordyn, is yelling and waving her hands at me going: "We got another dragon!" That was** _ **such**_ **a good way to make a nervous, socially awkward Life Scout (Boy Scout, Scout, rank before Eagle) not nervous and socially awkward. Anyways, so, I was there for six days bonding with a group of people I had never met, six people, including me. Anyways, five out of the six days, we had a tropical storm come in (though, Friday and Saturday weren't bad, since Friday it only rained in the morning, and Saturday it didn't rain at all). On Wednesday, all my stuff got wet, minus my backpack, sleeping pad, and sleeping bag, as well as my clean clothes, my dirty clothes and shower towel weren't so lucky. Anyways, it was fun though, I got a "spirit feather" for yelling at my tent, that was fun. They really liked it when we showed enthusiasm, like when my friend, who I'll call G, had three tents collapse on him. Yep, G had three tents collapse on him. My social awkwardness was put in a paper shredder after NYLT, I have almost none left. Also, we were shouting and singing the whole week, so now my voice is really horse. Anyways, sorry for this being so late, and don't forget to leave constructive criticism, reviews, and what you think about the monster and human idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank Bodacious Tea for bringing it to my attention that you can't change the font. That's sad, I guess Calibri it is. Anyways, I won't be able to write starting June 8** **th** **-June 14** **th** **. I'll be in Virginia, and then I'll be at Boxwell as I soon as I get back from Virginia. So, just be prepared for that. Also, I don't want to throw shade on NYLT, it was really fun. Anyways, on with the story (I'm trying to finish this on the drive to Virginia.)**

 **Chapter Two: Touch Me, and You're Going to Have a Bad Time.**

Tuesday, better than Monday, but still annoying. As per usual, I got out of bed, took a shower this time, got my breakfast, looked over my homework one last time, and then grabbed my backpack. This time, Limestone was out of the shower by the time I entered the kitchen. I kept the dragon necklace around my neck as we walked out of the house, and after I locked it.

"Where'd the necklace come from?" Limestone asked right before we were about to enter the school.

"Well, it came-oh, we'll be a few minutes late if we keep talking! Bye Limestone! See you after school!" I called out as I ran into the school. I didn't know why, but…I felt like I should keep the necklace a secret. Hopefully, Limestone will just forget about the necklace…

Great, Lunch, again. I was able to avoid that brute of a night wing and sit down with Crescelia and Phantom. After Lunch, I can't say there was much going on. Just the normal routine, until Friday…

I got up, took a shower, polished my scales, ate, grabbed my phone, and walked out the door. I only brought a small satchel with me today, just to hold the last papers I'd be receiving of the school year. Limestone was right behind me, eager to get out of school. I sighed in relief as I walked into math. Our math teacher honestly didn't really care, he gave a few nods to the dragons who got A's (I was only barely one of those people, math wasn't my strong suit, but I worked hard and took my time on it.).

Science, that was a little more interesting, see, the previous day, we had decided to do something fun, making crystals. You see, our science teacher, an enthusiastic rain wing, decided it'd be a good idea to buy that 3-4 pack of "Make Your Own Crystals!". So, we had followed the instructions, and waited until today to see the results. Let's just say, I was expecting a normal crystal to be mine, that wasn't the result. I walked to my desk and was confused as I looked at the spiky cloth. I looked around, all the cloths around weren't nearly as spiky. I shrugged it off and put my satchel inside the desk. I arrived early, even a few minutes before our teacher arrived. I greeted our teacher as she entered the room. She gave a very enthusiastic "hello!" back. Soon, every dragon in my class arrived.  
"Alright! Let's pull off those cloths!" Mrs. Cocoa enthusiastically instructed. I half-heartedly pulled the cloth off after looking at Crescelia's black and white crystal, it was quite pretty. I lifted the cloth and nearly fell out of my seat. In front of me was an orange and purple swirling crystal. The base color was orange, while purple spiraled like wisps of smoke around the orange. The crystal was spikier than any other in the room, and was a little large, about the size of one of my palms with my claws outstretched. I heard a whistle a looked beside me at Crescelia, where the whistle had come from.  
"How'd you manage that?" Crescelia asked with curiosity in her voice. She tilted her head.  
"I…don't know…" I simply replied. I looked closer at the crystal, it looked more real than I thought it would have…

I decided to take I'd take it to Clay after I finished the school day, after all, he does study rocks and crystals for a living. I put the crystal very carefully into my satchel. I wanted to avoid Nyx as much as possible, but there was a dragon I wanted to avoid more than that brute. Her name is Shard, she's an ice wing princess who's annoyed she had to go to school here, but she's also a bratty popular student here, and she's not afraid to inflict pain. That reminds me, Phantom, Crescelia and I are friends with her brother, who is not afraid to inflict pain, but only in self-defense, or any other kind of justified option. His name is Iceberg, and he tends to keep a cool head. Surprisingly, Crescelia and Iceberg get along really well, which was just proof that night wings and ice wings could get along, even after so many years. There was another ice wing and night wing friendship in our school as well, Moonwatcher (she likes to be called Moon) and Winter are friends here as well. Though, sometimes it can be hard to recognize. Moon's friendship group is…interesting to say the least (I didn't know where to put Perilin this, so, I made her a little younger…). Her friend group consisted of a hyperactive rain wing, an ice wing Prince, a sky wing with fire scales, a sarcastic sand wing, and an animus sea wing (Prince). Anyways, back to the task at claw. I internally groaned as Shard approached, Iceberg was already back at the table with Crescelia and Phantom.  
"Good morning, Shard." I greeted while I tried to slide back to the table, tray in my claws.  
"Good morning, rock." Shard gave me an evil grin. I already knew how this was going to go. I sighed and put my tray on the windowsill behind me.  
"You didn't come over here just to call me names that you know I'll ignore, what do you want?" I asked.  
"Oh, just a little invite." Shard grinned.

" _Why do I feel like this is a trap?"_ I thought to myself.  
"I'm throwing the biggest party of the year over at my house today, I just wanted everyone to be there, I thought I'd give me _best friend_ a special invite." Shard gave a shark like smile. I sighed, I knew Crescelia would not let me get out of this.

"Fine, I'll be there." I grabbed my tray and glared at Shard as I walked by. I then sat at the table and started ranting about how bad this party was going to go.

Literature, that was actually pretty fun. We had this little "game" where we bought a random book (which was another thing in my satchel), wrapped it, and put it in front of us. We would then mix the books up, sit in a circle with a random book in front of us, and then we'd pass the book to the next dragon until out teacher told us to stop. I ended up with a pretty cool looking book after we were told to unwrap the book in front of us. The book was all about survival tactics and suggestions if you were out in the woods with only things you could fit in a baseball cap. Anyways, after a quick, ten-minute encouraging speech about living life, we went to Web's history class. He hated, and loved us to most. 75% of our class he despised, the other 25% though, he loved. You could see it in his eyes every time one of those 25% did something to stop the noise, or answer a question without sarcasm. He simply told us to do whatever we wanted, as long as it didn't make too much noise. His lessons I found very interesting.

"Goodbye Mr. Webs! Have a nice summer!" I called to Webs as I left the classroom. I waved and just as I turned back around, I could've sworn I saw a small smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Limestone, I just want to bring something to Clay's attention!" I called out to Limestone, who had plopped onto his bed as soon as we entered the house.  
"Okay." Was the muffled response I got, I then walked to the house to the right of us (as you left the house that is). I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds.  
"Oh, Calcite, what can I do for you?" Clay had just gotten out of college.  
"I wanted to ask you about something." I responded as I looked up at the always smiling Clay.  
"Oh, well then come in." Clay replied. I walked in and sat at the five-dragon table in his kitchen. Clay sat beside me as I pulled the crystal out of my bag.  
"We made these in Science on Thursday, and got them back today, but…I don't know, this crystal looks just so real. However, I know we used a ten-dollar kit to make these." I looked at Clay.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at it?" I questioned.  
"Sure thing, I'd be happy to." Clay smiled and looked closely at the crystal. After a few seconds, he pulled out a magnifying glass, and he also took the tiniest sample imaginable and did whatever he did. After a few minutes, he returned with the sample. Clay whistled in surprise as he came back.  
"Calcite, somehow, I don't know how, but you made some sort of orange and purple colored diamond." Clay said in surprise. I nearly fell out of the chair (for the second time today).  
"Say what now?" I asked in surprise.  
"You've made some new kind of diamond." Clay grinned. "Either you're really lucky, your science teacher is secretly a billionaire, you're an animus, or you have some sort of crystal making powers." Clay shrugged. "I say you take this crystal home and do what you want with it." Clay suggested.  
"Thanks Clay…" I said as I put the crystal back into my satchel. "I'll see you some other time." I said as I walked out of his house. I was still shocked.

I got quickly ready for the party tonight after I got over my shock. This was going to be soooo fun.

 **I'm sorry I had to cut the chapter shorter than I wanted it to be. I just can't get it longer without totally messing everything up. So, with that over with, what do you guys think? Is it the necklace? Probably not. Is it just Calcite? Most likely. Is the party going to go downhill pretty fast? We all know it's going to happen. Anyways, I'll have to leave it at that, I'll see you people as soon as I can, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eclipse: …Wow, don't let this or Crescent's Deadly Touch not get updated like A Different Adventure Than Anticipated.**

 **T-T, that was a low blow, you know I've been busy lately and you know that I'll finish that story before I start my Undertale one…Anyways, I know it's been a little while since I've updated (it feels like forever to me), but you know why. Also, I finally played my first Zelda game! I can say I'm not used to the save feature in that game, in Pokemon you can save whenever you want (I save** _ **a lot**_ **). However, Ocarina of Time is a really fun game! You should check it out! Anyways, with that out of the way, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Three: Careful, I'll Put A Few Dints in Ya'**

 **Calcite**

"This is going to go soooo well." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the street to _her_ house. I had a feeling something was not going to go so well for me. I had thought of a few things that could happen: One, I'm embarrassed in front of almost everyone from school. Two, I'm physically or mentally injured, or three, _she_ thinks of some other way to torture me. Somehow, I had a feeling she was going to go for three, she might not be the most creative or mentally capable dragon out there, but she sure knows how to make dragons hurt. I took a deep breath as I walked up the lawn to her house. Shard's house was quite big, I wasn't all that surprised though. It was definitely enough to fit every Junior in the school. I casually walked through the front door, and I immediately regretted it. As soon as I walked in, the smell of alcohol, the sound of booming music, and the sight of horrible dancing. I nearly gagged as I tried to find Crescelia and Phantom.

" _I shouldn't be here…"_ I thought to myself as I dodged a drunk dragon that nearly fell on me. I recoiled from the sight and nearly ran right into Phantom.  
"I don't think this is a good idea…" I remarked while I looked at Phantom.  
"To be honest, I don't think it is either." Phantom remarked. So, we set out to immediately find Crescelia. Turns out, Crescelia had suddenly gotten struck with a small illness right before the party. Phantom and I made it clear to each other that we were going to leave that instant. However, I lost sight of Phantom as we went to leave through the crowd of dragons. I desperately tried to get through the dragons and get out. I was extremely unhappy when I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my own. I rolled my eyes and kicked behind me. I heard a groan of pain, I must've kicked where I wanted to. I then grabbed the other pair of arms and through the dragon over my head. The sand wing landed with a thud, he groaned in pain while I looked down on him.  
"Idiots, that's not how you treat a dragoness." I scolded, I then turned on my imaginary heels and lost myself in the crowd. I narrowed my eyes as another three dragons came towards me with naughty intent in their eyes. I grinned as the three stood in front of me, we stood in between two tables.  
"Careful, come at me, and I'll put some dints in ya'." I warned as I grinned at the dragons. The boys didn't take the hint and walked towards me. I smirked as one tried to grab my right hand.

"C'mon beautiful, why don't you-" I cut him off as I shot my hands out and threw the dragon onto the drinks table, which consisted of syrup (?), alcohol, soda, and fruit tea. I then tripped the second one, which caused him to black out as he hit the floor, and grabbed the third dragon's tail, and threw him into the cake, pie, and cupcakes. I then grabbed my phone and dialed the police, this was a very bad party, over half the dragons here were drunk.

"(Insert address here, but don't really because no-one should know your address that you don't know) There's a bunch of drunk under-age dragons here, it'd be great if you could come and stop it." I talked into the phone. I smirked as I heard confirmation from the other side.  
"Thanks." I replied and hung up. I put the phone in my pocket and exited the house. As I walked to my house I heard a dragon yell something.  
"Scatter!" The dragon yelled and dragons piled out of the house. I yawned as I entered my own house. I quickly checked up with my friends, they were all fine, save for Crescelia, who was still ill. I climbed into my bed and turned off the lamp light. I then closed my eyes, and let sleep take me over.

"Calcite! Calcite! Calcite! Get your arse out of your bed! Someone's here to see you!" I groggily woke up as Limestone yelled.  
"Limestone! You're a turd for waking me up so-who's wanting to see me?" I asked with confusion as I got out of bed and threw on some new clothes. I threw on a shirt with a NES style Nintendo game on it, and some black athletic shorts. I walked out of my room and looked at Limestone expectantly.  
"He called himself, Deathbringer I think." Limestone shrugged. "There's also a rain wing trying to be stealthy behind him in the kitchen. I perked up and walked into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Calcite." Deathbringer said with his usual smirk.

"You could've said that with more enthusiasm." Glory rolled her eyes as she became visible again. "Happy birthday, Calcite! It's a special day, is it not?" Glory smirked as she jabbed Deathbringer in his side.

"It is indeed." I smiled, today, I officially joined the team.

I smiled as I walked into the team's training room (things will be a little different from real life SWAT team buildings and scenarios, such as each team has their own building).  
"I know we've given you a tour before, but we thought that it'd be nice to catch up on everything, since I'm sure you're tired of hacking your way into things whenever we're a mission." Glory smirked as we walked through the different rooms.  
"The main room, the kitchen, training room, and respective bunks." Deathbringer tiredly droned on. I grinned at Deathbringer's attitude, Glory probably put him through some late night, harsh training. Glory was after all, the team leader, and often put her team through these exercises.

"Don't worry, I won't put you through those trainings until I know you can actually handle them without passing out in the first five minutes." Glory smirked, as if reading my thoughts. He words had confirmed my theory. I rolled my eyes and smiled though.

"One last thing before we let you go, I want to make this very clear: You will not be handling a gun until your eighteen. Batons, sure. Knives, sure. Machetes, daggers, heck, even swords or some other sharp weapon is fine. No guns, got it?" Glory sternly informed me.  
"Understood, what about Tasers?" I tilted my head.

"Sure, whatever, just no guns. You can even use a slingshot or a bow if you want." Glory casually said.

"Got it, I won't touch a gun until I'm eighteen." I promised.  
"Except in training!" Deathbringer yelled from the other room.  
"Yes, training is fine, but only when in the shooting room, got it?" Glory asked.  
"Yep, can you give me a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Glory's stern look turned into a soft smile.

I waved goodbye to Glory as I stood on the steps of my house.

" _I need to get my license, and a car."_ I thought to myself.

I didn't want to get up, but I also didn't want to be late for my first day of work. I wrote a quick note to Limestone, it essentially just told him I'd be at work until around 5-6 PM. However, before I did that, I'd have to call Cre-I stopped my thought process as I marveled at the fact that Crescelia was already in her car and in front of my house (Crescelia got her car a month before the end of the school year). I got in Crescelia's car, still shocked.  
"How'd you know?" I simply asked.  
"Yesterday was your birthday idiot, remember? You've told me about your SWAT team at least five hundred times in the past year." Crescelia rolled her eyes as she slid some sunglasses onto her face. I rolled my eyes yet again before turning my attention to the windshield.

"Just drive." I pouted.

"Yes _officer_." Crescelia smirked and started to drive.

I waved to Crescelia as she drove off while I stood in front of SWAT building 87 (by now, I'm just making things up ;)…). Crescelia knew when to pick me up, so I wasn't worried about worrying Limestone. I casually walked into the building, immediately receiving a noogie from Snowstorm, the team's female ice wing. I laughed as I tried to get Snow to stop. However, this just made Snow grin more and rub my head faster. Glory had to pull her off of me eventually. I grinned as I looked at the dragons in front of me. Glory, a princess who decides her own future. Deathbringer, best assassin in Pyrrhia. Snowstorm, the optimistic ice wing shotgun/rifle user. Peril, the pessimistic-optimistic grenade and fire sword melee fighter. Finally, the team informer/helper (who I was very experienced in working with), Shellshocker. Shellshocker is an odd dragon, one who came from the clouds, quite literally. One day, he just fell from some storm clouds and ended up here. Shellshocker is a plasma wing (-has that been made up yet? I really want to know…Imma gonna Google it. It seems like they haven't been made up yet). Plasma wings: Dragons that rarely come about, they are said to be born when "Lightning and Fire meet" (the capitalization there [Fire] will be more important later on in the story).

"Welcome to the team, Calcite." Glory stepped up in front of the other dragons. I smiled, I finally got to be a part of the team, for real this time.

"Okay, I know you've gone through a few shooting lessons, but you wouldn't be able to shoot a cow from fifteen feet away." Deathbringer bluntly informed me, however, he continued on.

"Now, I'm sure you know everyone's different skills on this team. Peril, she uses grenades of all types, and a special fire sword made specially for her. Snowstorm, she specializes in shotguns and rifles. Glory, two silent pistols and her trusty fully automatic Glock 18. Shellshocker, with his awesome Taser gun thing that shoots electricity that knocks dragons out, though between you and me, he never uses it because he rarely gets in on the action. Finally, me and my silent sniper, throwing knives, dagger, and awesome night vision sunglasses with a tracking device hidden inside them." Deathbringer loved his "ninja" sunglasses. One time, I tried telling him that they really wouldn't be "sun" glasses, but rather, "moon" glasses.

"What Deathy over there is trying to tell you, is that: you need something to specialize in." Glory rolled her eyes. I thought about this, did I even want to have a weapon? Where's magic when you need it?

" _And there's my wishful thinking."_ I thought to myself.  
"So, we're going to work on that." Snow clapped her claws together.  
"Gah! Duck!" I heard Peril yell as I heard something fall. I looked right in front of me. My eyes widened when I realized what it was: an incendiary. Shellshocker and Peril must've been trying to get something, and then caused one of the shelves of grenades to fall, and then that must've caused one of the incendiaries to roll over to me, ready to blow. Time slowed and I expected to feel flames on my scales, but that never happened. I opened my eyes and found myself in a small dome of bright orange crystal.

"I think we know what she specializes in!" I heard Snow exclaim.

The next week was both boring and interesting at the same time. On the boring side, we had no missions, and on the interesting side, we buckled down and tried to get me to learn more about my crystalline powers. I stood fifteen feet away from a dummy, which had quite the amount of holes in it. So far, I could easily make large and small crystal domes and walls of spikes, both in front of me, others, or both. I was working more on the spikes today. I concentrated and stuck out my right claws. I had a habit of having a closed fist, and sticking out my pointer and middle claws. I focused and oranges spikes surrounded the dummy, and then shot into the dummy. I stood staring at the very broken dummy now.  
"I think we need a new dummy…" I told Peril, who was beside me.

I mastered the spikes after a few days and learned of a new way to use the crystals. I now stood in front of a punching bag. I grinned and held my right claw with two claws sticking up, and floating orange, sharp crystals formed above me. I shot my claws down and level to if I were pointing, the crystals then flew at the punching bag at high speeds. I could also, if I concentrated enough, form crystalline armor around me. Which proved to be bullet proof, that was in interesting discovery…

Flashback

(Like, two hours ago)

 _I idly stood by in my crystalline armor that I had just formed. One of Glory's duel pistols fell off a table while she was chasing Death around. A bullet flew my direction, but harmlessly fell off the armor and onto the ground._

Back to the present

I checked the time after my break of training, while most of my training was focusing on magic so far, since I had mastered my crystals powers in the three weeks I had been on the team, Glory decided that I should start my physical training. I saw that time, it read 5:45 PM. Crescelia probably just arrived and was most likely sitting in the parking lot. I grabbed a towel, grabbed my bag, and told my team goodbye. I walked out into the parking lot, but felt something terribly wrong. I quickly dropped my bag and towel and rolled forward. I barely avoided a baseball bat to the head. I looked behind me and saw around seven cloaked figures. They were in completely dark crimson cloaks, with hoods over their masked faces. I narrowed my eyes and shot a wall of crystals up, to avoid being hit by several bullets from several different guns. The bullets increased, but the crystals held sturdy. Apparently Snow saw the commotion and the team was quickly out. Six of the dragons were quickly dealt with, but one remained, and she had her gun pointed at Peril's head. There wasn't any time, I shot out my claws and five spikes shot of the ground, impaling the dragon. The following morning I was still a little shaken up, Glory said I had the day off, and Crescelia came over to help me through everything that had happened last night. I got over it after a day of movies, popcorn, other snacks, some video games, and a sleep over. The next day, I was ready again.

 **So, finally, a bit of action. What do you guys think? Who are the cloaked figures? What is the full extent of Calcite's powers? We'll just have to wait, won't we? Anyways, updates will be more often, guys/girls, tell me what you think, I'd like to know. Give me constructive criticism if you have it, or just something you like, or whatever else. With that out of the way, have a good day, night, or twilight, whatever, you know what I mean, and I'll see you next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so, gosh how do I say this? I have a small problem, small, but still there. So, I was wondering if you guys/girls could help me out, see I was thinking, maybe, just maybe, we could get some OCs in the house! I'll give credit to all the creators, but, here's one thing, your OCs won't show up until Calcite and the gang go to college. So, will you guys/girls help me out?**

 **Crescent: I'm sure the readers will be jumping at the opportunity.**

 **Eclipse: I bet no one will submit and OC.**

 **Calcite: Your just jealous because you think my story is out to get yours.**

 **Also, I've noticed I took my time with this chapter, but I've been feeling a little un-motivated to write lately. I'm writing this chapter on a SouthWest plane, so, yeah. I also got the eleventh book and read it in three hours the day I got it. I'm trying to work on my writer's block, so hopefully, I'll eventually be able to get back to 1-2 ten Microsoft Word page chapters a week again. Ok, well, with that out of the way, let's get into this chapter.**

 **Chapter Four: Getting Down to Business.**

After Glory and Snow mothering me about if I was okay or not after the other day, I was able to wiggle myself out of their tight hug. I held my chest and took in some deep breaths after getting out of the death hug.  
"For the last time, Mom! I'm okay!" I shouted at Glory. It took me a few seconds to realize what I just said.

"Did you just call me 'Mom'?" Glory mused with a grin on her face. I blinked a few times before I responded.  
"Huh, it appears I accidently did." I replied.

"Well then _daughter,_ it's time to train." Glory smirked. I groaned and smacked my forehead.

"You're never going to let me hear the end of this." I groaned.  
"No, no I'm not." Glory grinned.  
"If Glory's your mom, can I be your aunt?!" Snow yelled from another room.  
"No!" I shouted, a blush was very clearly identified on my face.

Over the next few weeks, I worked on my crystal magic and physical capabilities. It wasn't until a month before summer ended that we received a mission. This would be my first mission ever, needless to say, I was super pumped, and somewhat nervous.

"Don't lose that." Deathbringer glared at me as he handed me a semi-automatic mostly silent Glock 19. I strapped the gun (which was inside the sheath) onto my belt. I nodded and got in one of the two vans.  
"So, I was in the bathroom, what's the mission?" I asked.  
"A simple and presumably easy one, we're simply escorting." Snow replied, while Glory drove.

"Who're we escorting?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"Queen Glacier." Glory bluntly answered.

"So, basically, we see trouble, we intervene and keep the Queen safe?" I questioned.

"Basically." Glory replied.

It was pretty cold, okay, it was very cold. And very white, lots of white. In every direction there was just, snow, and ice. Each of us, minus Shellshocker, who was back at base, were wearing heavy winter gear. I tried to keep my distance between the cold ice wing queen and her glare and the open snowy plains. I ended up next to Peril, who was one, a personal heater, and two, behind the Queen. When we had first arrived, I quickly learned that I did not like the Queen's glare. It's like she could see right through me. For the most part, I was acting more like the communication between the ice kingdom and base. Since, for obvious reasons, I didn't have a gun. Not that I was too thrilled about having one, it was a mutual feeling.

"Calcite! Calcite! Enemy fire from the South!" Shellshocker yelled into his mic, which fed into my earpiece.

"Everybody get down!" I yelled, running in front of the Queen. I was able to form a wall of crystals right as the bullets rained down.

"You'll be safe behind this wall! I'd advise not moving!" I yelled behind me, where presumably, the Queen was. I stuck my right claws up while I kept my left claws worried about keeping the wall up. Around twenty-twenty five sharp and pointy orange crystals formed in front of the wall. I threw my claws down to be level with my shoulder, and the crystals shot forwards. It seemed as if about two guns worth of bullets abruptly stopped hitting the wall. It looked like the crystals hit a few of their marks.

"I think there's only three left, it doesn't seem like a big party, does it?" Shellshocker informed us over the com system.

"Yeah, it does…almost like a…distraction!" My eyes widened and I repositioned myself, I formed another wall, which face North. I heard pings coming off that wall as well. I had never formed two walls before, I was starting put strain on my brain and arms. I heard the familiar sound of Deathbringer's sniper, and him counting.

"One, two, three, and to the fourth! Woo! Dropping enemies all over the snow!" I heard Deathbringer shout.

"There's about, uh, it seems like four left. One North, three South." Shellshocker informed us. My head was starting to hurt really bad.  
"It'd be great…if you guys could…hurry up." I groaned, my muscles in my arms started to tense up. Sweat started form on my forehead.  
"Two more down!" Snow yelled.

"That makes two left, one North, two South." Shellshocker replied. I saw Peril ready her grenade launcher. She pulled the trigger and a glowing oranges cylinder flew North. The cylinder landed in the snow, and a dome explosion of fire landed where the last enemy on the North side was shooting.

"Make that one left, South." Peril calmly said over the com unit.  
"It'd be great if we could capture that one, but, I have a feeling that's not really an option." Glory said. I took the North wall down and nearly collapsed into the snow. I was having trouble keeping the South wall up. I saw Deathbringer leaning on one leg, Sniper ready for action. He pulled the trigger and…  
"Boom headshot!" Deathbringer exclaimed.

Later that day, after having getting some serious rest, I got off the couch back at base and pulled up the pictures of the dragons. Out of the ten that attacked, five of the dragons seemed like just average bounty hunters, the other five were the dragons that worried me, they were in the same outfit as the crazy dragons that attacked earlier.

I got back to the house late that night, Limestone had clocked out on the couch, a livestream playing on the T.V. I grinned and shook my head, another one of Phantom's streams. I turned off the T.V. and walked into my room.

I woke up pretty groggy. Everything was pretty blurry. I blinked a few times and my vision cleared up. I stretched and threw on some non-sleeping clothes. I walked out of my room to see: Limestone sleeping on the floor. I tried not to burst out laughing, and succeeded, and wrote a note for Limestone. I then walked out of the house and saw Crescelia waiting.

"You know it's a Saturday? Right? I don't work on weekends, not yet, at least." I smirked.  
"Well, good thing that's not what I'm here for, grab some clothes, a sleeping bag, and your toothbrush and toothpaste, we're having a sleepover!" Crescelia ordered. I could see some other dragons in the car, but I couldn't recognize them quite yet. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house.

I threw my stuff in Crescelia's trunk and got in the passenger seat.  
"Why does Calcite get the fancy seat?" I heard Phantom complain.  
"Why were you up until Twelve O' Clock at night livestreaming?" I shot back. We were in Crescelia's black van. There were three other dragons other than Crescelia, Phantom, and I.  
"We're sorry about Phantom, he's got some serious complaining issues." I smirked.  
"We know." The female sky wing rolled her eyes.

"He's a little bit of whiner." The same sky wing remarked.

"I am not." Phantom protested.

"You are too." I rolled smirked.

"Remember that one time-" I started off.  
"No!" Phantom yelled.

"However much I love torturing Phantom, I think that introductions are in order." Crescelia rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I'm Calcite." I shrugged.

"Phantom." Phantom grumbled.

"Name's Dust." The male sand wing said, he was in the way back with the sky wing.

"No need for a deep conversation, name's Aether." The female sky wing with ice blue eyes bluntly said.

"And I'm Frostburn!" The female ice wing/sky wing hybrid exclaimed. Something seemed eerily familiar about Frostburn.  
"Are you related to Queen Glacier?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yep!" Frostburn chirped.

"How could you tell? She's probably the least likely ice wing ever to be royalty." Dust asked, rolling his eyes.

"Why would that be?" Frostburn accused.  
"One word: Enthusiasm." Dust smirked. Crescelia shook her head and continued to drive.

"Calcite could tell because of one main reason: She's very observant." Phantom grinned.  
"She probably noticed the smallest detail in your appearance, physical, I mean." Crescelia added, keeping her eyes on the road. I simply shrugged.  
"What they said." I simply remarked.

I had seen Queen Galaxy's mansion once before, but that was a while ago, seeing it again, it was quite a marvel of engineering. Fifteen walkways connected the palace to the canyon the mansion sat in. Large metal poles and elevators held the mansion up. There was a large skylight in the middle of the mansion's dome roof, made of bullet proof glass, any glass surface was bullet proof, even the glass cups, as Crescelia had informed us. A waterfall cascaded out of one of the sides of the mansion. Plants lined the edge of the mansion.

"Wow, it's more elegant and beautiful than I remember." I remarked while we turned onto a bridge, heading straight for the palace.

"Probably because the last time you were here was five years ago, and there's been a bit of remodeling." Crescelia informed me.

"Naw, who would think that?" Dust sarcastically remarked. I looked back out of the front window and saw we were heading towards an open garage. Crescelia parked the car and got out.  
"Well, here we are: The night wing palace." Crescelia said, opening the door, revealing a beautiful tiled room on the other side of the door.

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Like I said: Writer's block. I may even have to stop writing for a bit, but hopefully, that won't have to happen. However, if it does happen, it will most likely only be for a month, max two. I want to finish the Crescent saga so I can move on to other ideas for my next saga. Oh, about the sagas: I have an idea, that I group some fanfics together, with main characters. Each of these characters have their own fanfic, and then once I finish each of their fanfics, there will be one last fanfic about all of them dealing with one big problem together in one last fanfic of the saga. I have yet to finish one saga, a.k.a., this saga: The Crescent Saga. I'm almost done with every character's fanfic in this saga. I've finish my anthropomorphic pokemon story, with a shiny umbreon named Rain. I've finished my FNAF fanfic, main character Destin. Those were my first two fanfics. I'm almost done with a pokemon/Transformer's Prime crossover fanfic about a trainer named Zeke, who's teleported from the Johto region, to the Prime universe. I've technically finished Crescent's WoF story, I'm just trying to do little AU/Bonus chapters for it. I just need to finish Calcite's adventure, and then finish the Undertale fanfic I have planned. Well, that's it, I'll stop rambling now, and if you're wondering what the last fanfic will be in this saga, the answer is: I don't know…Feel free to leave suggestions, but I suggest you read at least one chapter of all my other stories to get an idea of each character and their personality before you leave a suggestion. Anyways, I'll see you…sometime I guess, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Crescent here. I just wanted to say a few things before we get into this chapter. First of all, I'm sorry for the slow progress and somewhat badly written chapters lately, you can thank writer's block for that. Two, I'm sorry what I'm about to say didn't make it into the latest chapter for Crescent's Deadly Touch, but, I have decided that the sequel to that will be in Arc 3, and how that'll work. Yes, the main character of that sequel will be related to Crescent (I haven't decided a title, just check my profile every now and then). Three, I might have to take a break from writing eventually, max two months, but hopefully only one. Finally, I want to say something on behalf of ALL writers: We can't spellcheck everything. Let me explain, every time I read a story, I look at the reviews, and I can't even tell you how many requests I see for spellchecks, even on the beginning chapters! I mean, seriously?! Every time an author starts a new story, they're excited to write! They forget to spellcheck, or don't go through after the spellcheck, and are way to ready to get the first chapters out. Whenever I see a request for correct grammar, it irks me. I mean, really, some of these authors' first languages aren't English, and yet they write in English most of the times you see Authors that write in English, when English isn't their first language. So, in short, please be patient, I promise you, grammar gets better over the chapters, and be considerate. Anyways, let's get into this, shall we?**

 **Chapter Five: Party time.**

 **Calcite**

I couldn't help but gawk at the sight of just one room of the mansion, there were beautiful black and grey tiles, a polished obsidian fountain, five trees surrounding the area around the fountain, mirrors that showed the sky above, and even a fireplace, couch, and flat screen T.V. tucked away behind the fountain. I forced my mouth (Snout? Muzzle? I don't know…) shut and whistled at the scenery in the room. However, my observations were cut short by Phantom waving his claws in my face.  
"Pyrrhia to Calcite, the others are already leaving." Phantom remarked. I turned to my left and saw Crescelia leading the others down a hall.

"Waaaiiit!" I yelled, scrambling after the group.

We ended up in one of the living rooms, Queen Galaxy was off somewhere, probably doing political stuff, and Crescelia was an only dragonet, soooo, we had to palace mostly to ourselves. In this room, which was quite large, there were three couches set up, one facing a fireplace, and the other two on respective sides of the first couch, a T.V., and a small kitchen.

"Right! So, put your stuff down by that wall on the right couch, and let's find something to do before we binge watch T.V.!" Crescelia exclaimed, a grin on her snout (Mouth? Muzzle?). I already knew what Crescelia had planned as I set my bag down, a good ol' game of Truth, Dare, or Curse. Okay, many dragons are aware of Truth or Dare, correct? Well, Truth, Dare, or Curse is like that, but with different rules. Essentially, a dragon will ask: "Truth or Dare?". The dragon can choose either Truth or Dare, but if they don't want to do that, they can respond: "I choose a curse". There will be one dragon that gives the curses, and can take advice from the dragon the asked: "Truth or Dare?". If the dragon that gives the curses wants a curse, that dragon gets curses directly by the dragon who asked: "Truth or Dare?". Pretty simple, I'd say (Anyone reading this should try this game out! Let me know how it went! I'd really like to know! Incorporate it into your own story and tell me about it if you want, that would be cool!).

"Crescelia, T, D, or C?" I asked.  
"T, D, or C." Crescelia confirmed, grinning wickedly. I sighed and turned to the other confused dragons (excluding Phantom, he knew of this game, he had plenty of _great_ memories about this game).

"Truth, Dare, or Curse," I cleared up, rolling my eyes. Crescelia then went on to explain the rules.

"Ready?" Crescelia asked. Phantom, Dust, and I were on the right couch, while Crescelia, Aether, and Frostburn were on the left couch.  
"Yep," Everyone in the room replied.  
"Alright, I'll go first, Calcite, Truth or Dare?" Crescelia smirked. I didn't want to get cursed straight away, especially not by Cres.

"I'll go with Truth." I replied.

"Alright, I'll go easy to begin with, what did you find out about the crystal from class?" Crescelia asked.  
"Clay said that it was genuine, precious even, and he had no idea what happened." I replied.

" _But I know what happened, sort of."_ I added to myself.

"Okay, Phantom, Truth or Dare." I asked.  
"Truth," he replied almost immediately. I grinned.  
"Who do you like?" I asked, grinning. I heard a few "oohs" around the room. Phantom's scales around his cheek area turned a bright greenish/blue.  
"Uh," *gulp*, "I like…I like Princess Anemone," Phantom replied, the blush on his face got even brighter. I grinned and Calcite smirked. Crescelia and I exchanged looks.  
"We can make a Phantone happen…" Crescelia and I said at the same time.

"Uh, Aether! Truth or Dare!?" Phantom hurriedly asked.

"Dare." Aether calmly replied. Phantom, now out of his embarrassment, grinned.

"I dare you to say: "in bed", after every sentence," Phantom grinned. Aether simply rolled her eyes, but I could see something glimmering in her eyes. She was up to something…

"Duuust, Truth or Dare, in bed?" Aether had a wicked smile on her face.  
"Curse, I want to know what this is about," Dust replied.  
"Crescelia, you should be the curse dragon," I remarked. She simply nodded and Aether whispered into her ear. Crescelia snorted and smirked.  
"Dust, your curse, is to eat a lime…in bed," Crescelia then burst into a laughing fit. I snorted and everyone other than Dust was giggling. Dust sighed and shook his head.

"Frostburn, Truth or Dare?" Dust asked, still shaking his head.

"Ooh! Dare!" Frostburn exclaimed.  
"Frostburn, your Dare is to put ice on every entrance to the palace, so that when the Queen walks in, she slips on one of them," Dust grinned evilly. He sure knows how to make a good dare…Frostburn proceeded to do her task before she came back to the room, the Queen would be back in ten minutes…

"Crescelia! Truth or Dare!" Frostburn exclaimed.  
"Curse," Crescelia grinned, I had a feeling she wasn't expecting what was about to hit her.  
"You have to make a duck sound whenever you want to talk, unless someone is touching you," Frostburn smirked. Crescelia was so taken back, she spat out the water she was drinking.

"Quuuaaack!?" Crescelia exclaimed.  
"Just wait until Queen Galaxy walks in," I whispered into Dust's ear.

"I know, right?!" Dust whispered back. I rolled my eyes and put my tail on one of Crescelia's feet.

"Phantom, Truth or Dare?" Crescelia asked.  
"Dare," Phantom replied, I gave him a grin.  
"I dare you to-Quack!?" I brought my tail off her foot and smirked, now Phantom had to do just that: quack.  
"Quack," Phantom grinned, "Frostburn, Truth or Dare?" Phantom asked, while Crescelia was glaring daggers at me. I innocently smiled back and put my claws together under my chin.

"Quack, Quack! Quack, Quack, Quack! Quuuaaack!" Crescelia yelled.  
"Dare," Frostburn replied to Phantom. Phantom then whispered something into her ear. Frostburn smirked and turned to Aether, while she was drinking her water. Frostburn then froze the water, and her and Phantom broke into a laughing fit, while the rest of us smirked.

"Fudge you! In bed!" Aether yelled. We all turned our heads though when we heard an:  
"Woah oh oh oooh!" and a crash.

"Why is there ice on the floor?!" We heard Queen Galaxy exclaim. I held up my claws and walked out of the room.  
"Mrs. Galaxy, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Queen Galaxy stood up and grabbed her glasses.  
"I'm okay dear," Galaxy then put her glasses on. "Is that you, Calcite dear?" Queen Galaxy asked, squinting slightly.

"It is indeed," I smiled. The Queen then bent down a little and gave me a bear hug.  
"It's been forever!" Galaxy exclaimed.  
"It sure has," I managed to wheeze out. Galaxy put me down eventually and asked: "So, where's Crescelia, and what I assume to be others?" Galaxy asked, tilting her head.  
"Oh, they're over in the living room down that corridor over there," I replied, leading the Queen down the hallway. I led Galaxy into the room and then walked in and took my spot at the couch.

"It's nice to see you all, I hope you all have a great time! Is there anything you all need, how are you all doing?" Galaxy asked.  
"Great!" I exclaimed.  
"Amazing," Phantom smiled.

"It's been nice," Dust replied.

"Quack!" Crescelia exclaimed, annoyed.

"What is that dear?" Galaxy tilted her head. I laughed and put my tail on Crescelia's foot.

"Good, until I made a stupid decision," Crescelia mumbled. "I chose to select curse," Crescelia groaned. Galaxy giggled and turned to the last two dragonets. Aether actually had a blush on her face.  
"And how have you two liked the time so far?" Galaxy asked.  
"It's been so fun!" Frostburn exclaimed.

"It's been, so, very, eye opening…in bed…" you could hear the pain in Aether's voice as she said each word.  
"Oh my," the Queen laughed.

"I bid you all a nice time!" the Queen exclaimed as she left the room.

 **-Many Curses, Truths, Dares, and much embarrassment later-**

"Dust! I dare you to kiss Calcite!" Frostburn was getting back at the both of us from an earlier time we both did annoying things to him. Phantom was proud of what he had accomplished. My face turned a bright orange as Dust leaned in, bright red painted his face. Our kiss lasted about five solid seconds before we split.

" _Oh shoot, please don't tell me I'm falling in love!"_ I internally screamed when I felt something in my heart. I was still blushing like crazy when Crescelia said: "I think that's a wrap, what should we do next!?" Crescelia exclaimed.

"Binge watch a movie?" Phantom suggested.

"Perfect idea!" Crescelia exclaimed.  
"I'm going to bed," Dust remarked, grabbing a lime as he walked to the other side of the room, where he and Phantom would be sleeping. A few seconds later…

"Gosh dang! That's sour!" We heard Dust exclaim. I grabbed Crescelia's arm and dragged her to the room across, locking the door.  
"Calcite? What's wrong?" Crescelia asked.  
"Crescelia…I think I'm falling in love…with Dust," I whispered.

 **Short chapter, but so worth it for that cliffhanger. I don't have anything to say, so, that's it for this chapter! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back. I recently put up a note saying that I was back on my profile. I've decided I'm going to start this year by changing my profile pic and writing chapters for Sick of It and A Different Adventure Than Previously Anticipated. I don't know what I'll change my profile pic to just quite yet, but I'll figure it out soon after this chapter is released. Anyways, good luck with school all of you, and I'll see you all soon I guess. With that out of the way, let's get right into this.**

 **Chapter Six: Rampage**

 **Calcite P.O.V.**

It's been a few months since I've hung out with Crescelia and the others. I still haven't forgotten about Dust. I still remember how he acts, calm, casual, funny, and deep when he wants to be. I haven't had much of a chance to hang out with my friends over the summer, you know, with the SWAT team and all. However, school's about to start up again, and I don't know how to think about that quite yet.

I stood in front of the school, staring at the doors. School was about to start.

"So, Junior year of High School, huh?" I looked at the doors while I spoke out my thoughts. I shrugged and walked towards the doors that had just been opened. I shook my head and walked into the school. I was able to avoid any dragons that seemed obnoxious and annoying to me. I also was able to ignore any past bullies along the way. I was able to make it into my first class, and start the first day.

I was sitting at my desk after school, putting the rest of my things in my backpack. That was when Dust walked up to me.  
"Dust?" I questioned, looking at him weirdly.

"I didn't know you went to this school," I remarked, tilting my head.  
"Yeah, I just transferred," Dust replied, helping me out of my chair.

"So," I drew out the word, "What are you doing here? Not that I mind a friend around," I looked around the room casually.

"Eh, I just saw you in here and decided to swing by. Plus, I have a friend that keeps pushing me to join a club, so I did. I thought I could see if anyone else wanted to join said club," Dust waved his claws in the air. I blinked and looked back at him.  
"What club?" I asked.  
"A literature club," Dust responded.  
"I like literature, I'll join the club!" I told Dust, happily thinking about my favorite books. Something in my mind then clicked.  
"Hey, I didn't know you liked literature," I turned my attention back to Dust.

"I guess I don't mind reading, it's just not my favorite thing. Again, my friend dragged me into it, he's a maniac when it comes to reading," Dust brushed it off.  
"Well, I'm going to head home, when should I drop by the club?" I asked Dust.  
"Eh, just swing by the third floor after school, it should be pretty obvious which room the club is in," Dust replied, waving as he exited the classroom.

-Time skip, brought to u by a chameleon driving a boat-

Imagine a dark night, no stars, just cloud covering. You're in a dark alley, waiting, while the rain pours down on you. To top it off, a thick fog has rolled in, and thunder could be heard booming across the sky. I sat crouched behind a dumpster in an alleyway, waiting as the others in my SWAT unit were in their own positions, waiting. Suddenly, lightning struck the street outside the alley, and a silhouette was left were the lightning had struck. The silhouette looked nothing like a dragon, and it soon just disappeared. All that I could make out from the silhouette was a pair of purple pinpricks, presumably eyes, before the silhouette had disappeared. I had to quickly shake off my confusion and curiosity however, as the building behind us started to quickly go up in flames.

-P.O.V. Switch, location change, Team Blue Flare-

Team Blue Flare's General P.O.V.

"It seems that Team Shadow Crystal is rising from the ashes yet again, sir," a voice came out of the shadows, belonging to me, Team Blue Flare's general.  
"And what of the Black Light Army?" A cold voice questioned, gleaming blue eyes were the only thing that could be seen of the leader.

"They recently targeted Shadow Crystal's heir, sir," I responded. The blue eyes stared down on me for a few seconds, I could see that his eyes were practically blue fire.

"I don't care who they target, as long as Shadow Crystal doesn't get in my way," the leader remarked.  
"It's time to make our move, we go on the offensive as of now," the leader then turned and walked further into the shadows. Talons scraping against tiles could be heard.  
"Yes sir," I responded, disappearing into the shadows.

Tuesday, 3:45 PM the next day

Calcite P.O.V.

I was walking through the hallways of the third floor, looking out for the literature club room. I passed several clubs before I found the lit. club room, including the anime/manga club, movie club, theory club, video club, and the gaming club. I found the lit. club at the end of the hallway. I briefly looked in the room, only recognizing two dragons, one being Dust, the other being…Phantom?!

" _What the heck is he doing here?! Wait, Dust and Phantom are the only guys in the club room…that means that Dust's friend was Phantom all along! How does Phantom know Dust? Also, how did I not know that Phantom was such an avid reader?"_ I thought to myself before slowly opening the door.

I walked into the room and awkwardly stood by the entrance for a few seconds.  
"Hi there," I said, looking around the room. There were four other girls, plus Dust and Phantom, and then me. I guess that made seven members of this little club, this was going to be…interesting.

 **Hey readers, sorry for the short chapter, but, I wanted to get this out so that I could start off this new school year and get into longer chapters as we go. Just so you know, this chapter was around 1,000 words. Next chapter I'm aiming for 1,500, and then 2,000. I'll continue doing this pattern until I reach a number of words that I'm happy with, and feel like is good enough for you readers. Other than that, have a good week, and don't be afraid to ask for help, even if you might not know it, there's always, always, someone there for you. Until next time, buh-bye!**

 **P.S., I dropped a hint in here for what my final story for this arc of mine will be set in.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before getting right into this Author's Note, I did receive a review from DatBoiClay, thanks for reviewing btw. I just wanted to point out that this FanFiction is an AU, or, Alternate Universe. Thanks for the constructive criticism DatBoiClay, I much prefer that over plain, easily written criticism. So, thank you. I also want to point out that I will see this story to the end and that I'm a relatively new writer. So, most of my stories so far are exploring different attitudes, and different story aspects such as P.O.V, and plot line. Anyways, I want to say that I have a big plan for this story, but not smaller plans along the way. So, we'll see how this goes, but again, I do plan to finish this story. Oh, also, monsters are from my other WoF story (side note: they aren't "furries" so to speak). This FanFiction may not take place in the same universe as my other one, but it's in the same big story. I've said this before in other stories, but all my stories so far, are part of one big saga, where all the main characters from my stories from this saga, will be in one last story before the saga ends. With character descriptions, of course. Anyways, let's get into this (all these moments are canon to this FanFiction btw).**

 **Chapter Seven: Funny Moments**

 **Calcite P.O.V.-The Map**

I was fiddling with a glowing crystal in my claws, before being called to the planning room. I walked through the hallways and set the crystal on the map.

"…those dragons have fallen, we need a better plan," Glory had just finished a sentence.

"Calcite," Deathbringer addressed me.

"Yes?" I questioned.  
"Get your rock, off my map," Deathbringer sternly said.

 **Deathbringer P.O.V.-The Discussion**

"…That's when we'll strike, boom! The walls go crumbling down," Peril had just finished her idea of a strike plan. I nodded and picked up a marker.

"I need to see about the armory," I said, tossing the marker to Snow.  
"Deathbringer, we're not done with our planning and discussion," Shellshocker told me.

"Oh, I know, that's why I'm leaving," I replied.

" **The speech"**

 **Glory P.O.V.**

"These times are dark, but few know it, look around you, a gathering of soldiers new and old," Glory smiled.

 **With Deathbringer**

Calcite stood beside Deathbringer as he stood up. He had gotten a lot of new soldiers.

"Alright, so uh, you're a bunch of dirty lil' rascals, but you're all that's left so you'll have to do," Deathbringer said. Some of the dragons exchanged looks.

 **Glory**

"Our home is being attacked, I was there for some of the battles and endless waves of dragons," Glory said with a somber voice.

 **Deathbringer**

"…they kept coming, so I kept shootin', not gonna lie, we were magnificent," Deathbringer proudly stated.

 **Glory**

"…despite the sacrifice of many great soldiers, we lost many things," Glory shook her head.

 **Deathbringer**

"…so, everything is gone armory wise, your stuff, my stuff, but most importantly…my stuff," Deathbringer pouted.

 **Glory**

"Today we know our enemy, his name is-,"

 **Deathbringer**

"Ian! Ivan? Isaac? I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING WITH AN I!" Deathbringer yelled.

 **Glory**

"…Irizo," Glory finished. "I know you look to us in times of peril, but this is not our SWAT unit's fight alone," Glory somberly said.

 **Deathbringer**

"…which means if I don't see you out there, I'll kill you myself," Deathbringer pulled out a knife to prove his case.

"Worst case scenario, ya' die, but who knows, maaaybe you won't," Deathbringer shrugged.

 **Glory**

"So, now the question is: Who, will, fight, with us!?" Glory shouted. All the dragons listening cheered.

 **Deathbringer**

"Yaaaa!..." No dragon cheered as Deathbringer had his arm up, "really guys? Really?" Deathrbinger questioned.

"Now that, that was inspiring," Calcite sarcastically remarked. Deathbringer shot her a look.

"Also," Deathbringer started, "there will be a ton of loot!" Deathbringer shouted, gaining cheers from the dragons listening.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Deathbringer cheered.

 **Impressed**

 **Deathbringer**

"Calcite, if you tell me this is a practical joke, well, it-it kills me to say it, but I-I would be really impressed," I said, walking into the map room.

"Impressing you Deathbringer? That's the easiest thing I'll do any day," Calcite replied.  
"Atta girl, let's get serious dragons," Glory replied. I pulled a funny face.

"Glory, this is my serious face, can't you tell?" I asked, gaining an eye roll from Peril.

 **Shellshocker's Teleporter**

 **Calcite**

I walked into the lounge to see Deathbringer floating in the air.

"Deathbringer, what are you-," Deathbringer cut me off before I could finish.

"Hey, hey, hey, it might not look like I know what I'm doing but I do. O-ok, maybe not, doesn't matter, killing the power might get me out of this portal loop. Do you got that, have you got that, say something!" Deathbringer quickly said.

"Yes, fine, I've got that, now, what are you-," I was cut off by Deathbringer again.

"Oh, my wool socks! Did you not hear what I just said!" Deathbringer then disappeared. I turned to Snow who had just entered the room.  
"I'm guessing this, is why Shellshocker doesn't like Deathbringer messing with his stuff," I said.

I got Deathbringer out of the loop later, I then found him sitting on the armory floor.

"What, may I ask, were you doing with a teleporter?" I asked Deathbringer.

"Get up close and personal with Julia, put a bullet in her skull, then I don't know, maybe eat a footlong," Deathbringer replied, not taking his eyes off the teleporter he was fiddling with.

"You can't do this alone Deathbringer, Glory has a plan, she needs you Deathbringer," I replied, rolling my eyes.  
"Yes, well, Glory always says she has a plan, but sometimes-," Deathbringer then did a double take, "wait, _Glory_ , said _she_ needs _me_? As in, you heard those exact words come out of her snout?" Deathbringer questioned, looking up.

"Yes," I replied.

"Please tell me you recorded it!" Deathbringer yelled enthusiastically.

 **The Chicken Style**

A lone, cloaked figure strode the streets, when they saw a chicken. They looked confused and didn't pay much attention to it. Then Deathbringer dropped down and slid his throat. He picked up the chicken and pet it.  
"Good job Kernel," Deathbringer stroked the chicken.

"What's that? Thirteen in a row now?" Caclite asked over the com.

"Who needs guns when you've got a fine feathered friend by your side? Am I right or am I right?" Deathbringer turned to the chicken, which clucked in response.

"I'm right," Deathbringer replied to himself.

 **Note: All previous moments were inspired by Destiny 1 and 2.**

 **The Sticky Bread Bag**

 **Calcite P.O.V.**

I walked into the kitchen back at base, and opened the fridge, taking out some fresh bakery bread. I undid the zip tie and spread out the opening of the bag, only for my claws to get stuck to the bag.  
"Why is there honey on the bread bag?" I questioned out loud. I shrugged it off and tried getting my claws unstuck. They didn't budge.  
"What kind of honey is this?!" I yelled in frustration, continuing to pull my claws. Snow walked into the room only find me struggling with the bread bag.  
"Looks like you're having some struggles over there," Snow snorted.  
"Shut up _Frosty_!" I yelled.

"Oh, you didn't just call me that!" Snow leapt for me, but I dodged and got a part of the sticky bread bag on her, her leap took the bag off of me, only for it to get stuck to her.

"Ha!" I yelled, running out of the room.

"Calcite!" Snow roared from the kitchen.

 **Seadoos Aren't Always Fun**

 **Calcite P.O.V.**

I was at the marina with Limestone while I payed the dragon renting us the Seadoo wave runner. I smiled and waved goodbye to the dragon as we drove off. I had already gotten my boater's license, which you can get when you turn fourteen. We drove around the lake and had a ton of fun for about an hour and a half, before we dun goofed. We were driving full speed, and I was looking left and right for any boats, but in the few seconds I was looking left and right, I didn't see the large wake in front of us.

"Calcite!" Limestone yelped, we hit the wake and both of us went flying off the Seadoo. When we resurfaced, we saw the wave runner only ten feet away, thankfully not flipped.

" _I'm really glad that kill switches are a thing, or else the wave runner would've just gone in circles…"_ I sighed in relief and turned to Limestone, whose sunglasses had fallen into the lake, never to be worn again. I saw Limestone smirking as he swam over to me, as he swam I felt something on my head. I took the object off my head and found…a fish. We both shared a few laughs and swam back the watercraft.

 **The "Ghost" Phone**

 **Clacite P.O.V.**

I was browsing the internet, on my computer, looking for the best phones out there, when a certain dragon phased into my room.

"Gah!" I fell out of my chair and rubbed my head. When I looked up, I saw a smirking Crescent.  
"I see you're looking for phones," Crescent simply said, still smirking. I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, what are you? My guardian angel now?" I sarcastically remarked.  
"I keep tabs on quite a few, uh, people isn't the right word…whatever, I keep tabs on certain sentient beings," Crescent replied.

"Riiiight," I replied, "what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.  
"Well, I forgot to give you one of 'the group's' communication devices, in other words, a phone," Crescent replied, picking at his claws. He then summoned a phone out of thin air, well, air isn't really thin here…whatever. He handed the phone over, and as soon as I turned it on, I saw notifications for the messaging app.  
Zeke: Rain, you're giving me a headache, pls, stop the puns.

Destin: No, no, pls do continue, I'm fighting an evil entity that absolutely _"loves"_ puns.

Rain: Come on guys, we're all in the Artic right now, so _chill_ out.

Crescent: Good one Rain!

Me: …

Zeke: Who's the newbie?

Rain: My bets is that "the newbie" is a dragon type.

Destin: Type? What r u talking about?

Me: …I'm going to get back to what I was doing…

I turned off the phone and looked at the messages.  
"They seem…interesting," I then looked up and realized Crescent was gone, "annnnd I'm talking to myself," I rolled my eyes.

 **I hope you readers enjoyed this, I thought I'd try something a little different, kind of like a…"break" chapter in the story. Just a chapter to have fun with. If you like it, let me know! If you didn't, well, don't say anything I guess. Anyways, have a good week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't say I really have anything to say, so…yeah, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Eight: Fitting In.**

 **Calcite P.O.V.**

I awkwardly stood in the doorway, my thoughts going rampid.  
 _"I wouldn't have joined a club if I didn't want to seem as normal as possible…though…this could possibly complicate things…"_ I internally groaned.

"Welcome to the literature club!" A dragon that looked kind of similar to Shellshocker exclaimed, she looked like the club president. She seemed…uh, collected.

"Who's this?" An ice wing that was reading asked. She seemed to be very intellectual.

"Does it matter!" An excited rain wing exclaimed, neon colors filled my vision.  
"Gah!" I yelled out in shock, falling down. As I lay on the floor, I heard a fourth voice.

"Way to go, you made her fall over with your colorfulness," An unimpressed voice filled my ears. I soon saw, when I opened my eyes, that the unimpressed voice came from a sky wing. Phantom walked over and chuckled, helping me up. As he helped me up, I saw another male dragon awkwardly standing where I once was.  
"Everybody, the klutz that fell on the floor is Calcite," Phantom said, grinning.  
"I. Am. Not. A. Klutz!" I yelled, socking him in the face. He fell down on the floor, while I stood glaring.  
"Ow!" He exclaimed.  
"That's what you get Phantom!" I yelled. Dust rolled his eyes and helped Phantom up.  
"And the night wing behind Calcite is Shadow Walker, or, Shadow," Dust said.  
"Clacite, Shadow, the Plasma Wing is our club president, Statica," Dust informed the two of us.

"That's right!" Statica smiled.

"The ice wing is Mirror, the dragoness reading the book," Phantom introduced the ice wing. Who gave a timid wave.

"I'm Prism! Nice to meet you two!" The rain wing exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"And I'm Aether," the sky wing simply said, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading.  
"Um, nice to meet you all, as you might've heard, I'm Calcite," I introduced myself, scratching the back of my head while I was at it.

"And I'm Shadow, hi, I guess…" Shadow shrugged.

I spent my time during the club to just get to know the other dragons, Statica has her license and is into writing poems, she is halfway into being sixteen. Mirror is calm and collected, and the oldest, she also has her license. Mirror is more into the more mysterious kinds of books, like horror, mysteries, and good fantasy. She's also the oldest, having just turned seventeen. Prism is really into anything you give her, she's a reader who reads a lot of different books. She has her driver's permit, being fifteen, almost sixteen. Aether is more into historical fiction and is almost fifteen. Shadow is into fantasy, and magic related books, as well as historical fiction, and dabbles in poems and horror. Dust is into really anything, but mostly reads sci-fi, fantasy, and other magic and science related books.

Over the new few days, I got my driver's license, got surprised when Crescelia bought me a cool, four door, grey pickup truck (which I really liked), spent time at the club, and chilled over at the SWAT building. Everything seemed fine…up until a Saturday night, only a week after joining the club. I locked the building's doors behind me after staying later over at the SWAT building than usual. I walked out and dug around in my pockets, trying to find my keys.

"You know, I always felt you were always a little tense at the club meetings," I heard a voice, and I whirled around, after hearing the familiar voice of Shadow.  
"Shadow, what are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes.

"Simple, I like to investigate things, it's kind of what I do, you know, being the dark element and all," Shadow shrugged, walking out of the shadows, quite literally, under a street lamp.

"Element?" I questioned, this was the first time I've ever heard about something like this. Shadow rolled his eyes and mumbled:

"Of course, he didn't tell you, did he? Of course he wouldn't, why would I think he would? He's Cayde…" Shadow pinched the bridge of his snout and shook his head.  
"Look, just, there's seven elements out there, you and I both represent two respective elements, two for each of us," Shadow explained, earning a nod from me before continuing.  
"You control earth and light, hints the crystals being the first, and easiest thing, you were able to master," Shadow explained.  
"I, represent dark and fire, hints why I was literally inside a shadow," Shadow continued to explain.  
"Any questions?" Shadow asked.  
"Nope," I replied, shrugging and unlocking my truck.  
"Really?" Shadow asked, confused.  
"Shadow, this isn't the craziest thing ever that's happened to me, you need a ride?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"That'd be nice," Shadow shrugged.

We were driving on the highway, when I decided to ask a question.

"So, why did you decide to join the Lit. club?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"One, to keep a low profile, act normal, ya' know?" Shadow responded, and I nodded my head.

"Two, because there weren't any other clubs I was interested in, and I knew that my friend, Prism, was in the club. I was about to join, but before I could, she dragged me there without giving me a choice, and such was the day I sold my soul for books and poems," Shadow dramatically explained. I chuckled and shook my head.  
"I guess I also joined the club to fit in, that and Dust told me he was in the club, Phantom never said a word about it though. I have a feeling Phantom is more into the club for the cute dragonesses," I shook my head, sighing. There was silence in the truck for a minute before Shadow spoke up.  
"Do you know of the three factions?" Shadow asked, not taking his eyes off the front window.

"No, what are they?" I asked. Shadow looked over, nodding to himself.  
"This might be a long story, are you ready to listen?" Shadow asked.  
"Sure thing," I replied, continuing to drive along on the highway. Shadow nodded and started his story.

 _"Legend says that before the tribes of Pyhrria encountered the meteorite that changed dragonkind, there were three factions at war. Each faction had a name, there was the brave Team Blue Flare, who sought to create a world where only the strong survive. There was the evil Team Black Matter (I changed it from Black Light to Black Matter, I'll go back and replace the chapter later), who sought to send the world into chaos. Among these two raging factions, there was a third faction, that formed from Earth, Fire, Light, and Darkness. This was the rebel army, Team Shadow Crystal, who sought to create a world for the weak and strong. Team Blue flare was formed from Water and Plasma, while Black Matter was formed from the most unpredictable element: energy. While Blue Flare and Black Matter fought, the two generals of the newly formed Shadow Crystal, searched for the element crown, for whoever had the element crown, had the power of the elements. All of the elements. The first general found the crown, and met up with the second general, the Dark/Fire general. Together, the dragoness general of Earth/Light, and the male general of Dark/Fire marched out onto the battle field with the crown. However, as soon the Black Light general saw the crown, he took it, and brutally killed the Dark/Fire general, sending the Earth/Light general into despair. Years later, after the death of the Earth/Light general, the offspring of the Dark/Fire general and Earth/Light general rose up to power, forming a new rebel army. He led his army into battle, but he only had two of the elements: Earth and Light. The Earth/Light general first convinced Blue Flare to take out the common enemy, and then met up with the new Dark/Fire dragoness element. Together, Blue Flare, and the now two generals of Shadow Crystal fought the Black Matter army. The Earth/Light element sacrificed himself to take the crown, he stabbed right in the heart by the evil general himself, but as he was dying, he took the crown right off the general's head. All the elements flowed into the crown and caused the crown to split into billions of pieces across the stars. Nobody would ever be able to piece the crown together ever again. However, the Dark/Fire dragoness, filled with grief, struck the evil general down and sent Black Matter running with her rebel army. Blue Flare disappeared, Black Matter was too small and scattered to fight back, and Shadow Crystal sunk into the ashes yet again, then came the meteorite that changed dragon-kind forever. The elements were never to be seen again, until now,"_ Shadow had a longing look in his eyes, a small tear ran down his face, it was as if both of us were witnessing the very event. He had definitely heard this story many times before, perhaps, he felt like it were a part of him by now. By now though, I had parked in Shadow's driveway…

That Night…

"Wakey wakey, time to explain-y," I heard a male voice sing, off tone mind you. I opened my eyes and found myself in a white void.  
"Gah!" I shot up, almost managing to land on my feet…almost. I fell back on my tail and groaned.  
"Um, that was…"

"Hopeless, Cayde, you're the worst at this," I heard another male voice say sarcastically. Cayde, apparently the glowing sea wing, rolled his eyes, helping me up.  
"Well, at least I don't have a boring name like _Earth_ ," Cayde taunted.  
"You only have a different name because-" Earth, a mud wing with rock like scales, was cut off by a fire ball.  
"You two need to stop fighting each other someday," A female sky wing with literal flames for scales stood with an unapproving facial expression.  
"Ah, Blaze, nice to see you here," Cayde sarcastically remarked.  
"We're all siblings here, cut it out," Another dragoness appeared, glaring at the two boys.

"Oh great…big sis Prophecy," both Cayde and Earth groaned. Prophecy, reasonably, a night wing, knocked both their skulls together and dusted her scales off.  
"We're Team Shadow Crystal's elemental guardians," Prophecy properly stated, Cayde and Earth were still groaning on the ground.

"I see…" I remarked, "very guardian like…" I looked at the two boys with a frown.  
"CAYDE!" I heard Shadow's voice ring throughout the void. A very angry Shadow was glaring at the sea wing that had just gotten up.  
"What is it Shades?" Cayde asked.

"First of all, I hate that name," Shadow stated.  
"Which is why I use it," Cayde responded.  
"Can you be serious for once?" Shadow frowned. Cayde smiled.  
"This is my serious face, can't you tell?" Cayde asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Second of all, you've had since last year to tell Calcite about everything, and I had to explain everything to her!" Shadow yelled angrily. I shook my head and went back to peaceful sleep…

I went to school on Monday, and entered the club after everything was over and done with. I was able to catch Dust after the club, I had decided that I liked him only as a friend…but that didn't stop me from wanting to hang out with him.

"Hey, Dust, would you like to hang out tomorrow?" I asked while the club members were exiting the room.  
"Sure thing, did you have any ideas?" Dust asked, it was obvious he was curious.  
"Actually, I did, there's a new mall that opened named Crystal Arcade, apparently, it's geared towards just high schooler's and college students," I replied.  
"Sounds fun, what time would you like to meet up at?" Dust asked.  
"Why not after the club?" I suggested.

"Sure thing," Dust shrugged, "see you tomorrow, Calcite," Dust waved goodbye.  
"See ya," I responded, gathering my things.

 **Hey guys, first of all, have a great Labor Day, second of all, I'd like to know what you think if you have any thoughts. Other than that, I don't have anything to say…man I'm tired…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, hope you had a great Labor Day (if you're in the U.S., if not, hope you had a great day in general). So, here's the thing, I've been thinking about this chapter for a while now, and, if you're easily disturbed or don't like dark themes, you're going to want to skip parts of this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not condone torture or violence, only use violence in case of self-defense. Also, I'll put a warning for when the violence starts, and a marker when it stops.**

 **Chapter Nine: Unhinged**

 **Calcite P.O.V.**

After the club meeting today, I met up with Dust and walked out of the school with him. He kindly opened the door of the truck for me, and I made a comment along the lines of, "I didn't take you for the gentlemen type," to which we both laughed at. He then got in the car and drove off to the new mall: Crystal Arcade.

"So, what've you been into lately?" I asked Dust while I drove.

"Books, obviously, adventurous and humorous movies, and Fate/Fate 2 (my cheesy version of Destiny)," Dust replied and shrugged.  
"Fate?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"What? Do you not like it?" Dust asked, raising an eyebrow as well.  
"How could I not like it? It has Cory-3 (my version of Cayde-6) in it," I laughed. We made small talk like this until reaching the mall, which was only a ten minute drive.

When we got to Crystal Arcade, I looked up at the place, it was massive! Most of the building was made of glass as well. Dust and I looked so smol compared the mall.

"We're so smol compared to that building!" I exclaimed, pointing at the building and yelling at Dust with stars in my eyes.  
"Yeeeaaaaah," Dust said, slowly nodding.

"C'mon! Let's go already!" I shouted, grabbing Dust's claws and running towards the mall.  
"Caaaaallllciiiite!"Dust exclaimed as I dragged him along.

Dust and I continued to go through different stores, though we skipped any clothes shops, unless it was a hat shop. While we went through the mall's shops, we lost track of time and didn't do anything about it until the last shop we visited.

We were currently in an odd store, it was a bit creepy, but I wanted to check it out. There was never two of the same thing in the store, what's odd, is that most people either ignored the store, or didn't seem to see it. I was currently looking at an odd tome of sorts when Dust looked at his phone.  
"Calcite, it's 9:45, we should probably head to our homes so we don't sleep through class tomorrow," Dust pointed out.  
"Oh, okay, I'm just gonna buy this real quick," I responded. Surprisingly, we didn't really buy a lot of different things, we had stopped by the game store and bought a few things, but that was about it. I bought the tome, cause' I thought it was interesting, and we walked out to my truck, we put our things in the back of the truck and I drove Dust back to the school, where he picked up his car and put his own things in it as well.  
"Bye Dust! See ya' tomorrow!" I exclaimed and waved.  
"See ya! Don't stay up too late!" Dust replied and drove off, giving his own wave before he left. I smiled and shook my head, driving to my own house.

The next day, I completely forgot about the tome and unconsciously slid the book into my bag. The day went by like a blur, I didn't even have to worry about Shard. There was this one time one of her goons threw a punch at my face for no reason, which a teacher was there to see, but I side stepped the punch, grabbed her arm, and use the momentum to throw her further down the hallway. I then continued to walk to the clubroom like an absolute boss.

I walked into the clubroom and shut the door behind me. I looked around and noticed that everyone was doing their own thing. I found a desk and looked through my bag, inside was the tome, which I had forgotten about. I was about to take it out and read it when Statica walked up in front of all the desks and said she needed to announce something.

"Alright everybody! Since it's currently almost halfway through the school year, that means that the first school festival is about to take place!" Statica exclaimed. I was already catching on to what Statica was saying.  
"Which means, all the clubs will be doing their own things! The sports type clubs will be doing games, the film and music clubs a movie, and the fencing club public duels, for example," Statica continued. Yep, I definitely knew where she was going with this.  
"Statica, you mean to say…" I started, raising an eyebrow in the process, "that we will be doing some kind of performance of our own, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yep!" Statica exclaimed. I face palmed and hit my head on the desk. I was internally groaning, not only have I almost no experience with performances or speeches, but this could be a problem…I was trying to lay low, this plan of joining a club was about to seriously backfire…

"Statica, how are we supposed to perform anything, we're utterly useless at things like this, that's why we joined a club like this in the first place," Shadow pointed out, groaning.

"Well, we just have to do one! How're we supposed to get new members?" Statica pointed out. Darn it, good reason…

"But…if people want like reading, then…they'll want to join a club like this anyway," Dust replied. Yes! He had a good reason as well!

"Yeeeees, buuuuuut, what if they lack the confidence to join a club like this, thinking it will be embarrassing?" Statica came back. Darn it, she had another one?!

"…depending on how the performance goes, we might embarrass ourselves…," Aether bluntly said.

"Well, you guys decide, I have to be somewhere," I said, looking down at my phone, which had a message from Glory on it.

"I probably won't end being able to perform anyway," I added, waving as I closed the door. I didn't notice, but Dust managed to sneak out and follow me. I walked the corridors presumably alone and soon reached the parking lot. There was no dragon I could see in the parking lot, all were either in clubs or at their homes. I walked towards my car, only to get knocked on the back of my head, causing me to feint.

 **Warning, in a few paragraphs, violence and torture will be shown. There will be another warning right before the events. Again, you have been warned.**

I woke up and prison cell like room, with Dust out cold a few feet away from me. I looked around the room with my night vision, my eyes could be seen slightly glowing, they weren't enough light to show much for another dragon though. I decided I needed to wake Dust up.  
"Dust, hey Dust, wake up buddy," I shook Dust awake.

"Where are we?" Dust asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to adjust to his surroundings.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this…" I replied.

Only about ten minutes after Dust woke up, a dragon in the same cloak as the dragons from _that_ night walked up to the cell like bars. The dragon said nothing and simply unlocked the cell door. He motioned us to follow, and that we did. I was afraid if I tried to do anything, we'd get pummeled with bullet holes, but more specifically: Dust would. I simply played along while we walked and said nothing. We continued to walk until we turned left into a room. The dragon locked the door behind us and what we saw, terrified the both of us.

 **Warning, warning, violence and torture** _ **will**_ **be shown, again, violence and torture** **will** **be shown. You have been warned.**

Blood stains, they covered the floors and walls. Dust and both grimaced at the sight, one of the torture mechanisms looked like it had only recently been used, liquid blood could still be seen, slowly dripping down. I shuddered and turned to the dragon already in the room, one that must've been there before we entered, another dragon was by his side. The dragon that led us in was of the female gender, by the looks of it, and the dragon beside the dragon in a slightly different cloak, looked to be male. The other two dragons stood beside Dust and I now, they must've moved when I wasn't paying attention. I looked the cloaked dragon dead at his hood as he slowly walked up to us.  
"You've done a good job, hiding from us for the past couple hundred centuries, keeping your gift hidden. I thought we'd never catch, descendent after descendent after descendent, and finally, I'm the lucky one to have found you," the dragon slowly clapped.  
"Get to the point already, _Irizo_ ," I growled, I figured this was the dragon Deathbringer was talking about.

"You're a hasty one, descendent of Glace," Irizo chuckled. That sells it, he's insane. Dust looked confused, and I was a little confused too, but I hid it.  
"What's he talking about?" Dust asked, confused.

"We're about to enter a millennia old war," I told Dust, glaring at Irizo, who had just taken his hood off. He was clearly a night wing, which honestly, didn't surprise me. He had red scales like stripes under his eyes, they also went above his eyes. He had a wicked grin on his face. Other than that, I couldn't receive much about him. At first, I thought that he was just insane, but to top it off, he looked insane too.

"I'm going to give you two options, daughter of Glace, you can either one, join our _family_ and save your friend there. Or two, you can refuse and the both of you will die a painful death," Irizo smiled.  
"Calcite…" Dust trailed off, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Dust, if you even think about doing what I think you're going to do, you can forget about it," I warned Dust.

"Sorry, but that's not how I do things, tell Statica that I'm sorry, and to you, I'm sorry as well," Dust somberly smiled. He then rammed the guy next him grabbed and my tome off the table next to him. Irizo shook his head and pulled out a pistol, he then fired off three quick shots, shooting Dust in the heart, and both his legs. This didn't stop Dust though, for he could probably survive another twenty seconds just out of pure stubbornness. Even though Dust had collapsed on the floor, he flipped to a random page.

"Diminuo (the) compes detentus (the) pollentia penitus!" Dust exclaimed, coughing up blood. He was barely able to throw the tome onto a dry spot on the floor before the light left this eyes…(What Dust exclaimed was in Latin, and because Google translate is almost always wrong, here's what it says: Break [the] chains keeping/holding back [the] power inside).

"Dust!" I exclaimed. My vision went blurry and I collapsed, letting the darkness consume me…

I woke up strapped to a table, Irizo was in front of me, in his claws was a bloody, medical saw. At least it wasn't rusted or blunt…I glared at the tool, and then looked at the table. The book was back on the small table. Irizo sighed and looked at me with cold eyes.  
"I wish this could've gone differently," Irizo sighed. He inched the saw towards my legs. I wasn't about to give up though. I felt power surge through me as the saw got closer, Irizo seemed to notice and backed up. I couldn't tell, but an aura of light purple light surrounded me, and my eyes leaked out flaming light. Four floating crystals appeared, shooting light yellow lasers at the bonds, they broke easily and I climbed off the table. Irizo was terrified, he shrunk away from me with fear in his eyes.  
"Kill me, it won't make any difference, I'm not the real threat," Irizo warned.  
"Maybe you're not, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a murderer," I replied with an ice cold voice. Sharp and thing purple crystals appeared, shooting into Irizo's body. I looked into the mirror in the room and noticed the aura, but also the fact that I had mysteriously aged, I was around eighteen now. I'd have to get new clothes…

I picked up Irizo's gun and light purple flames decorated the front/barrel of the gun. It seemed to be light one of Deathbringer's pistols. I looked at Dust's body and frowned, he was such a good friend, and now he was gone, forever. I picked up a bag and belt and changed into a different pair of clothes. I changed into black combat boots, black light weight pants, a black t-shirt with red stripes, and put the weapon belt on. The belt had a knight's dagger on it, and Irizo's, but now my, gun. I also picked up two red and black katanas and put them on my back. The las thing I picked up was the tome, which I put in a satchel and put the strap on my left shoulder. I then picked up Dust's body and walked towards the door. Crystals shot into the door, easily breaking it. I then walked into the hallway and used crystals as both my cover and to attack with. I left the compound, and locked the blast doors behind me. The base then blew up behind me, too bad for my schoolwork.

 **For those of you who skipped all previous events after the warning, this is the point where you can start reading again.**

I found a nice oasis after a day of walking and used the powers of earth to make a small island in the middle of the pond. The water now formed a perfect "O". I then used the powers of earth again to make a hole in the island, where I buried Dust. I then covered the hole back up and made a tombstone appear. It read: "A good friend, and brave soul. He sacrificed himself for the good of a friend, and maybe even the world. Here lies Dust, a kind soul." I shed a few tears as the aura of light died down. The flames of light in my eyes died down as well. I made a single rose appear before openly weeping, a good friend had just died. I wept for another few hours before straightening up and looking out onto the sands. I had a new look, a new age, a new personality, and I was more than ready to take down the Black Matter Army.

 **Okay, for those of you who skipped the violent scenes, Dust cast a spell as he was dying, to save Calcite's life. It not only unlocked powers that would've taken a while to awaken, but it changed Calcite's age, turning her eighteen. She also has a new look, she now wears black combat boots, black light weight pants, a t-shirt with red stripes, and a weapon belt with a dagger and a Glock similar to one of Deathbringer's with light purple flames on it. She also has two red and black katanas on her back and a satchel with a tome in it. Well, with this sad chapter over, I bid you all a good day, night, or anything in between.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, yeah, delayed again, I know. Life caught up to me, again. So, I'm guessing since no-one voiced out how they hated that Dust died, that you all took it pretty well? Well, he ain't coming back, sooooo…yeah. I left last chapter off while Calcite was still stranded in the desert, tired, hungry, thirsty, and wanting to take down Team Black Matter. Things are about to get heated, Calcite's been missing for five whole days, and she's quite injured, how will she make it out of this one?**

…

" **You can always count on friends,"-C—s—c-t**

 **Chapter Ten: You Can Always Rely On True Friends.**

 **Calcite**

It was late at night. Halfway through the fifth night of me being missing. I was exhausted, tired, and mentally out of it. I was still a little shocked, saying many things happened would be the understatement of the century. I was about to collapse into the sand when something caught me. I hazily looked behind me and saw none other than Crescent.  
"I thought you may've needed a helping hand," Crescent somberly smirked.

Crescent had teleported us back to my room, where he let me get cleaned up and such.

"One of my colleagues informed me of what happened," Crescent stated.  
"Oh," I simply replied, tired out of my mind.  
"I'm sorry, I know how it feels, and I've seen it happen many times over," Crescent sighed, giving me a pity smile. I nodded and plopped on my bed.  
"I'll let you rest, goodnight Calcite, remember, true friends can always be trusted," and with that, he disappeared, leaving me to the embrace of sleep.

I woke up extremely groggy, and also, very sore. I was able to get myself out of bed and down the stairs, just as Limestone was leaving, he must've not noticed my arrival, his head was hung low. Before I could say anything however, he closed door. I looked at the door dejected. I sighed and walked down the stairs. He needed to be at school anyways. I shook my head and grabbed a quick bite to eat, it was a very big quick bite though…

It was around 12:30 pm before I decided to do something. I decided I was going to walk to my school, but…I couldn't walk around like how I was dressed. I was thinking of solutions when the dragon necklace on my neck started glowing a bright white. When the light died down, everything seemed normal, until I looked at a mirror, while I could still see my new getup, the mirror conveyed a grey sweat shirt, purple pants, black and grey tennis shoes, and light grey socks. I nodded in surprise and walked out of the house, after having to unlock it of course, and then relocking it after I left.

I had a bit of a limp as I walked to school, it seems I took a bit of a beating. I also had noticed before I left the few small scars around my face and snout. Oh well, they weren't too obvious, but they could be seen with little effort. I made it to the school fairly easily, I didn't bother trying to not get noticed by a news crew or police. Whatever, I wouldn't stop for them anyway. I was somewhat fine, though my mental state could be questioned at the moment. If anything actually, Dust's death made me stronger, maybe a little colder, but stronger all together. I walked up to the large set of double doors and opened them with little effort. Of course, security immediately noticed me. I didn't care though, I simply kept walking as I flashed them me ID card the school gives every student. Huh, they must've not seen any news of my disappearance, because they didn't do anything.

I walked the halls and turned to Limestone's class, out of everyone, he needed to see me the most, thankfully for me, he was just exiting for his lunch period. I simply stood at the other end of the hall, right across from the door, as the students left, of course, he was the last one out. I gave a weak smile to him as he exited.  
"How's it going?" I chuckled, embracing him in a heartfelt hug. The hall was almost completely silent, students left and right were stunned, the teachers knew not what to do, all that could be heard were Limestone's quiet tears of joy. I didn't care what anyone else thought at the moment, for all I cared, it was just me and Limestone right now, and it stayed like that…for two minutes.

Of course, counselors and teachers wanted to see me constantly, but I declined every invite. I wasn't in the mood. I had a club to visit, I had slipped notes into the lockers of my friends that weren't in the club beforehand as I walked to the club, I made sure I was the last one to arrive.

I opened the door to the club, and arguments had already been sparked. However, when I entered, everything went dead silent.

"Hey," I weakly greeted, Limestone was the first to wave, his eyes were still a little red.

"Where have you been?" Shadow immediately demanded. If anything, he needed to know the most. The others were about to tell him to back off, but I held up my talons.

"We need to talk about this somewhere else, I don't feel it's safe at my house anymore, Crescelia," I turned to my best friend. I had a glint in my eyes.  
"We're heading to base," I finished.

We had to take a few cars, with Crescelia leading, for all of us to get to the base. I was the first to get out of any of the cars when we arrived at SWAT Base 87. I opened the doors with a key card and walked in.

As soon as we turned the first corridor, I had to catch a knife thrown at us.  
"Eek!" Crescelia screamed.

"Calcite?" Deathbringer asked, dumbfounded at the situation he now found himself in. I gave him a, "we need to talk," glare.

"Clearly," He mumbled, "It's not every-day your recruit gets a few years older," he mumbled as he made a hand motion for us to follow him.

The whole gang was gathered in the "chill room" as Deathbringer put it. I was sitting in the middle of the couch, with Limestone and Crescelia on either side of me. Glory and Deathbringer were leaning on the wall close the couch, facing the flat screen TV. Shadow, Phantom, and Statica were on another couch brought in on to the left of our couch. Mirror and Prism were sitting on two comfy chairs, and Aether was sitting with her back against the wall. Snow, Shell (Shellshocker), and Peril were leaning on the other wall, Peril was twirling, flipping, and catching a knife in one of her talons. I sighed and looked at Peril.  
"That'll never not freak me out…" I shuddered, before turning getting up and deciding to instead stand and speak.

"Alright, I'm sure you're all, pretty confused right now," I started, scratching the back of my head. I decided to let the costume go as the new getup was able to be seen by everyone else.  
"Ooh, katanas," Deathbringer grinned. Glory elbowed him and glared at her husband. Deathbringer shrugged and turned back to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm about to go into some pretty odd and violent things, are you okay with me going into further detail?" I asked, looking around the room.  
"I guess it's worth it," Crescelia shrugged.  
"We're ready," Phantom said, it was the most serious I had ever seen him.  
"Well, I guess I can be ready for a friend!" Prism beamed. I smiled and looked around the room.

"Okay then, be ready, it started thousands of years ago...,

 _Two factions were at war, they were both wanting control over the continent of Pyhrria, but for different reasons. Blue Flare, wanting to create a world of only strong dragons, and Black Matter, wanting a world of destruction. However, a new faction rose, gathering civilians and dragons from all walks of life. This was the faction called: Shadow Crystal. Long story short, Black Matter found a weapon, the element crown and took control of the elements, but it was soon destroyed by a hero. Shadow Crystal rose and fell several times, before all three factions seemed to disappear. Let me bring you to a few days ago, it was right after Dust and I decided to hang out. Remnants of Black Matter found us, and imprisoned us. They planned to torture us to death. Dust sacrificed himself (gasping and murmurs), he grabbed a tome I had recently bought, and without really thinking, flipped to a random page, even after being shot several times. He unleashed a spell, and when I came to, Dust was dead. I was so angry, sad, and confused. Dust's spell did something, it made me unlock powers of mine I wouldn't have been able to easily. Let me introduce you to something, I have the two elements of Light and Earth under my protection. Shadow has of course, Darkness and Fire. Anyways, I broke my bonds and had to kill dragons. I changed into this, took the gun of Dust's murderer, and carried Dust's body out of the compound. I blew it up behind me and carried Dust to an oasis, where I buried him. I'm so sorry…I had no idea it would happen,"_ a tear slid down my face as I finished my story, I felt a little weak legged. I sat back down on the couch and hung my head.  
"And now you all are in this too…," I mumbled.  
"Calcite, all of us would no doubt do anything for you, because you're our friend," Crescelia put her right claws on my back. I sighed and looked up.

"I know, and that just makes it worse, because I don't feel as if most of the dragons in this that came here that weren't already here can't defend themselves as easily...," I shook my head and somberly smiled.  
"Well, let's take them down," Peril suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" I questioned.  
"You heard me, if Black what's it called wants to mess with you, we're going with you," Peril had an unsettling smiled.

"Yeah!" Snow exclaimed.

"We're not letting you do this alone," Shellshocker nodded.

"Let's go shoot some Black Matter arse!" Deathbringer exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
"Black Matter messed with the wrong dragoness," Glory nodded, cracking her knuckles.

"Looks like we're having a barbeque," Shadow nodded, his claws had black flames on them.  
"It's not like I can't help either, Princess of the Night wings, remember?" Crescelia stood up, grinning. Everyone else stood up, grins on all their faces. I slowly stood up and smiled.

"That's all good, but, you might not get to reach the night wings in time," I whirled around, behind the couch was none other than Crescent, with some new friends.

"For those of you who didn't see my entrance previously, I'm Crescent, I figured you might want some help," Crescent's form changed and in front of us was a figure made of shadows, and pure glowing white eyes. He had shadows clothes like that of a pirate…almost.

"Names' Zeke, I'm a hybrid buddy," Zeke shook my hand, his current form was that of an black dragon with a blue tail flames and black eyes with blue pinpricks.  
"Hey, I'm Destin," a metal night wing by the looks of it shook my hand as well.  
"Yeah, I'm a metal dragon with purple eyes, eh, we're all different, aren't we?" He grinned and stood by the other three. I noticed he had tail blades extending in four directions, as well as alternate exterior wrist blades. Last but not least, was a grinning male in blue and black clothes, with fur instead of scales.  
"I'm Rain, and since we're shedding some _light_ here, yes, I come from a different planet, as with the other nimrods that somehow managed to skip that important little detail," Rian grinned and shrugged. I smiled and noticed he almost looked like a cat/dog hybrid with blue markings on his fur(he's an anthro shiny umbreon readers…please don't look up fanart of that, unless you have safe search on…).

"Well, today has been quite…eventful," I scratched the back of my head.  
"It's about to get worse," Destin spoke up, he turned on the TV and turned up the volume.

"That can't be good…" Zeke mumbled, on the screen was a dragon with red markings all over his ice wing body. He started his "villain speech" but we turned down the volume and turned to each other.

"Shell, what's our readings on the satellites?" Deathbringer asked.

"Nothing," Shell replied, _shocked_. Hehe.

"Well that's good, right?" Rain asked, blinking several times.  
"No, I mean, there's nothing up there, there's no satellites! They've been blown up from down here!" Shell exclaimed.  
"And that's not good," Rain looked to Crescent.  
"We don't need them," Crescent calmly replied.  
"Why not?" Statica asked with suspicion.

"You don't need satellites to storm an army," Crescent grinned, high fiving Deathbringer.  
"I like how you think," Deathbringer grinned. Peril was nodding.  
"Don't we all," Destin sarcastically replied.  
"Hey, you chose this path," Crescent threw his arms up.

"Yeah, _buddy,_ you're stuck with us!" Rain grabbed Destin, giving him a noogie. While the noogie wasn't really effective, you could see Destin wasn't enjoying it. At least we got a few laughs out of it. All good things had to come to an end though, we had to make a quick plan, and take down what was left of Black Matter.

 **Hey readers, I decided to throw a bit of…personality in this chapter, specifically the brother/cousin like relationship between Rain and Destin. Just to be clear, the next chapter or two will be the end of book 1 or arc 1 to this story. I have a college arc planned, of course, Mirror would be in college with Mirror, but also Shadow. The others would be a little too young. I don't know if they'll make it into that arc often, but they will be in there occasionally. Other than that, I guess I'll see you readers another time, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welp, I'm back again. So, I recently finished the other story I was working on, so, hopefully chapters will come quicker. I don't really have anything else to say, so, yeah. Let's get into this. Actually, wait, I forgot that if you want to chat, my discord is: CrescentDiscord, #3199. Now, I will only accept "key board" chat, as my friend calls it. So, if you have any questions, there you go, really anything. You can even ask how my day is going, the questions don't have to be related to the story. Or maybe you'd just like to talk about stuff. IDK.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Riddles, Choices, and Surprisingly No Major Character Death.**

 **Calcite**

Walls, metal walls, and all of us being tied to chairs. Overall, an uncomfortable experience. I sighed and looked at the speakers in each corner of the room, I could just tell someone was watching us and was about to speak. How did it come to this? Let me explain. It started right after we left the base, and told Crescelia, Mirror, Statica, Aether, Phantom, and Limestone to stay back. We had told Shell to stay back and watch over them…

"Alright, since Crescelia is letting us use her car, don't go to crazy," I told Deathbringer. Of course, Zeke, Rain, and Destin, having their own ways of transport, didn't have a spot in the car. Deathbringer was driving, Glory in the passenger, me on the right side, Snow on the left, Peril in the back on the left, and Crescent in the back on the right. Deathbringer simply grinned evilly and drove out of the parking lot. I noticed that wall Zeke was flying above the car and to the right, Rain and Destin seemed to be waiting. They didn't move until we were going fast on a not often used road. I looked to the right and saw Rain casually running alongside the car. He grinned before turning to face the road in front. Destin, however, was leading the way, with his internal tracking system or something. We eventually found our way to a hidden door at the bottom of the cliffs separating the sand and ice kingdoms. We climbed out of the car, well, those that were in it, and noticed no defenses, nothing.

I narrowed my eyes at the cliff, before realizing that there were no longer any ground underneath me. Like a cartoon, I looked down, screamed, and then fell into the abyss. Glory and Deathbringer were shocked and fell down with two "eeks!". Snow screamed her head off. Peril simply fell with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Well then," Zeke had simply said.  
"Lovely!" Destin had sarcastically exclaimed.  
"Wooh! Fun!" Rain had yelled.  
"Huh," Crescent had remarked, a hand on his chin.

And now, back to present time, tied up in a chair. A voice came out of the speakers, it was one I didn't recognize.  
"Hello! Welcome to this _lovely_ place of ours! First challenge! Get out of the chairs by your own before _it_ finds you! If you help another…they'll fall into a pit of spikes! Have fun!" The male voice laughed before the speakers went silent.  
"Lovely," I rolled my eyes.  
"Sh, the quieter we are, the better. We don't know what _it_ is," Destin scolded, immediately extending his alternate exterior wrist blades and slicing through the ropes. Crescent nodded, agreeing with the metal dragon and sunk into the shadows, he then stood by Destin. Zeke morphed from his previous blue and black dragon form, to a shadow like creature, he also sunk into the shadows, and when he popped up next to Crescent and Destin, he then morphed back to the previous form. Rain rolled his eyes and turned into shadows, appearing behind the chair. He then tip-toed over to the others. Deathbringer and Glory had also somehow gotten out of their chairs respectively. Snow froze the rope and then snapped it. Footsteps could be faintly heard. She looked at the three corridors around the room with unease. Of course, I used floating light crystals to shoot burn the ropes. I walked over to the others, Peril had an unnerving grin on her face.  
"It's gonna find us anyways, let's give a message," she grinned, reaching into her boot and pulling out…an incendiary!?

"Get behind me," Crescent ordered, when we did so, he formed a dome of light around us. He then nodded to Peril, who pulled the plug, and after a few seconds, the room went up into flames.

When Peril emerged from the smoke, there was a disgusting creature with no scales, and long, scythe like claws. It's eyes were blood red, and it's mouth was formed into a deformed shape, standing in the corridor behind her. It looked like something from a horror game. I walked out in front of the group and had a stare down with the beast. Peril casually walked behind me to watch the show. In one swift movement, I grabbed my pistol, and an aura of light formed around me instantly.  
"Ability: Light boost," Rain said in awe. I fired three successful shots, each bullet coated in a purple light, leaving a faded after trail, one bullet hit where the heart should've been, another to the left of the previous shot, and one between the eyes. I then blew the smoke out of the barrel and put back in its holder. The aura died down.  
"Darn girl, you can shoot," Deathbringer said, slightly nodding his head. I shrugged and turned to one of the corridors.  
"What now?" Snow asked.  
"We split into teams," Crescent replied.  
"Why?" Peril asked, raising a brow.  
"That way we can explore the whole compound, Dest-," Crescent was cut off by Destin.  
"Done, trackers and small mics," Destin pulled out two handfuls of items.  
"Everybody take a tracker and a mic, the mics will float around you, and it will easily pick up your voice, so don't worry about dropping it, same for the trackers," Destin finished.

"Your floating inventions will never not freak me out…invent another one!" Rain jumped up and down, hyped. Zeke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's get serious people," Glory sighed.  
"Glory, this is my serious face, can't you tell?" Rain remarked, pulling an angel pose. I shook my head and sighed.  
"What are our groups?" I asked.

"I'll be with you and Snow," Crescent replied.

"Zeke, Glory, Peril, you're a team," Crescent informed them.  
"Deathbringer, Rain, Destin, you're the third team," Crescent finished off. We all nodded and went to our separate corridors. We got stuck with the dead monster corridor…

Team Glory, Peril, and Zeke (Team Sarcasm)

Zeke led the way down the corridor, his blue flame provided enough light to see.

"So, you're Zeke?" Peril asked.  
"Yep, found myself planet hopping after my first adventure," Zeke replied.  
"Planet hopping?" Glory echoed, raising a brow.

"Yeah, found myself off my planet full of magical element creatures, on a planet with a secret war involving giant, autonomous robots from another planet," Zeke clarified, a small grin could be seen on his face.  
"So, what are the others like?" Peril asked, still on edge and looking around every now and then.

"Rain's the joker, a skilled weapons warrior too, he once threw a pie at his friend, while on an obstacle course by the way, and hit her in the face, with the pie. It was quite an amusing story, and another room," Zeke cut himself off as they entered the room.

Three holes appeared beneath the three, leaving each one in a tight space hole.  
"Welcome! Zeke, was it? You get the honor of either chopping your leg off and letting the others live, or, pull the lever beside you, and dropping a random member into a pit of spikes! What-," Zeke of course cut him off.  
"Cut my leg off, I dare ye!" Zeke yelled. The saw shot at his left leg, but he turned into shadows, and teleported the three of them into the corridor at the end of the room. They took off down the hallway.  
"You're traps are garbage!" Peril yelled back.

Team Deathbringer, Rain, and Destin (Team Weapon Masters)

"You're Rain and Destin, right?" Deathbringer asked.  
"Ye," Destin simply replied.  
"Yep!" Rain exclaimed. Destin's floating light lit up the corridor.

"So, what are your other friends like?" Deathbringer asked.

"Rain's a pain most of the time, Crescent's our leader, we still don't know much about him. He's funny when he puts the effort into it," Destin replied, not looking back.  
"Destin's our metal dragon dude, he has all these cool abilities and skill sets. Zeke's the team tank basically, having quite a few different forms. Crescent, yeah, he's our leader, I can tell he's been through a lot," Rain said insightfully. The three then walked into a new room. Two corridors awaited.  
"Hello! You can either go through one door, where a cannibal awaits, whose been starving for weeks, or, you can go through a room with thirty dragons with guns waiting, which will you choose?" The voice asked us. Destin and Deathbringer were thinking carefully.

"Dude, your riddles are garbage, the cannibal is dead, he's been starving for weeks, if not, he's very week," Rain rolled his eyes. The three then walked into the room with the now dead cannibal. Behind the speakers, a dragon was slightly annoyed.

Team Calcite, Crescent, and Snow (Team Humor)

Calcite

Eventually we made our way into our own room. In front of us were three cups of peach tea, or something like that. The speakers started to sound.  
"See, these cups you will have drink, but if you don't…," a city popped up on the monitor.

"then this city will go up in flames!" The voice chuckled itself away. Crescent rolled his eyes and quickly drank his cup, the ice sat in the cup un-melted. Snow and I quickly followed, the ice lay at the bottom of our cups, only just starting to melt. We all looked at each other.  
"I thought it'd be poisoned," Snow said, shrugging.

"Look at the ice!" I exclaimed, green liquid started to appear as the ice melted.  
"It appears the poison was in the ice," Crescent observed. "Fascinating," he muttered.

"Fascinate my tail, let's get moving," Snow said, rolling her eyes. Crescent shrugged and the three of us walked into another hallway.

 **Sorry this chapter was a little short, school happened and I've just been overall busy. Anyways, I hope you all have a good week, and I'll see you, next time. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

" **A-e, I- -om—g h-e," -Z—e**

" **I—l be –ck," -R—n**

" **D—'t w—ry -ut -, Gl—ie-," -C-c—t**

" **W—d—I -av- to - su-d i—o th-…," -D-i-**

"… **I'- -m-n-, C-t," -R—e**

" **Voooooiid! You're going to pay for this!" - -e**

 ***clears throat* Sorry, it seems something has tried to get in…oh well, it's mostly fragments anyway. I wonder what caused that…eh, what was I gonna say? Oh, right, yeah, I've been noticing something lately. There's an odd guest reviewer out there, which brings me to a point: the review section is for helpful comments and opinions on the story, or questions about the story or author. It is NOT for random gibberish (which could be code in which case it needs to be specified that it's a code that should be broken) letters and numbers that extend a couple of scrolls down. So please, treat the review sections with respect fellow readers and writers. With that out of the way, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Legendary.**

 **Calcite POV**

Eventually, we all found out that each path came to the same place. An arena. As soon as we all walked out of the only tunnel that lead somewhere, a blast door slammed shut behind us.  
"Can we blast through that?" Rain asked.  
"No, those are high security blast doors, I doubt a couple of bombs would put a dent in it," Destin replied, studying the door.

"An arena, great," Crescent groaned, "I hate arenas…" he mumbled. One screen came down from the ceiling, and when it turned on, the strangest dragon I've ever seen appeared on the monitor. His base scales were a dark purple, followed be lighter purple stripes, and light purple eyes. His spine spikes were all over the places, twisted like a flame. His wings were large, but were shaped like that almost of an ice wing. His tail though, it was…odd, the tail split into three curvy spikes, they formed a theoretical triangle.  
"So, you finally made it here, I'm going to be honest, you've really been annoying," the dragon paused, "you make it past every trap with ease, insult me, and even killed my pet," his voice was cold, unforgiving, not that we wanted forgiveness from this guy...He then pointed at me.

"You! You killed my brother!" the dragon growled.  
"He killed my friend," I coldly replied. The dragon narrowed his eyes.  
"My name is Void, and you're going to regret choosing the choices that you chose. Have fun with the Fallen," the monitor turned off, and several doors started to open up.

"Uh, what are the Fallen?" Deathbringer and Snow asked.

"The Fallen are ancient creatures, raised in the pits of Claw Scrape Canyon! They inhabit dead dragons and raise them up from the dead, though their conscience and soul aren't raised, only their body!" Shadow exclaimed, throwing a black fireball at one of the glowing blue and green Fallen.  
"Just like fighting zombie-cons back on Cybertron!" Zeke yelled, cracking his knuckles and shooting duel fire ion lasers at some Fallen (Zeke is from my Transformers Prime fanfic crossover, btw).  
"Can't be worse than fighting an evil skeleton warlock monster, that nearly kicked my arse!" Crescent exclaimed, using multiple spells to take out some more fallen.  
"Woo! Practice time!" Rain exclaimed, running off and throwing balls made of shadows at the Fallen as he raced past.  
"Just like in the movies," Deathbringer and Glory said, exchanging looks, and pulling out their respective guns. Glory with a machine gun, and Deathbringer with his duel pistols.

"Let's light em' up," Peril glared, throwing an incendiary, and pulling out a flaming bow, with flames arrows to go with it.

"They can't hold us down," Destin remarked, slashing left and right at the Fallen, before he resorted to light blue blasts and ion lasers.

"Don't let them get any closer!" Snow exclaimed, pulling out an assault rifle.

"They'll regret messing around with an DarkFire elemental!" Shadow yelled, punching a fallen with a flaming fist. I turned to the rest of the group, and grinned.  
"My Earth and Light abilities have our backs," I smirked. Glowing crystals shot up from the arena floor and decimated more Fallen. My smirk continued as floating crystals popped up and shot down more Fallen. I also pulled out my pistol shot down Fallen for a minute or two with my Light bullets. However, the Fallen kept coming, and they got stronger and stronger, the first to run out of ammo and knives were Snow and Peril. They fell back and resorted to their ice and fire breathe, as well as Peril's fire scale ability. Then Glory and Deathbringer ran out of ammo, they fell back beside the other two. Glory used her acid spray and camo. Deathbringer used his last combat knife, his personal favorite knife. Destin soon got exhausted alongside Rain, the horde was slowing, but there were still plenty left. Destin and Rain had to fall back to the walls, Destin resorting to slowly shooting down Fallen. Rain had opened up a personal pocket dimension were he fetched some items, specifically a sniper rifle and a bow. His shadow arrows pierced through the Fallen that got in range. Crescent followed suit, because he ran out of his theoretical magic meter, and resorted to a dragon form to shoot down fallen with his ion laser breathe. Shadow had to fall back, the strain on his mind had become too much. Zeke and I were the only two left in the middle of the horde. I had some ammo left, but it would be too much to use the Earth and Light abilities. Zeke continued to change forms before turning to me.  
"I'm gonna do something, and take out most of the Fallen left, then I'll be out of order. You'll probably be left with somewhere between 100-150 Fallen, is that ok?" Zeke asked.  
"Yeah! Do it!" I yelled over the Fallen screams. Zeke nodded and started to glow.  
"Watch out for the titan fall!" Zeke exclaimed. When the light disappeared, a giant metal dragon stood before me. Zeke's claws spun before he started kicking down Fallen and setting fire to them with his flame throwers. True to his word, around 120 or so Fallen were left when he shrunk and trudged over to the wall to the others, before collapsing.  
"Calcite! Get out of there!" I faintly heard Shadow yell. I ignored the call and turned to the rest of the horde. I emptied my ammo after shooting down Fallen. Around 100 were left after that. I put away my pistol and took out the two katanas. I had to get up close and personal, but before I became too tired to use melee, I was able to take out a good thirty or so Fallen. That left around 70 Fallen. I looked around I was being surrounded on all sides. I put away the katanas and took out the tome. I flipped to a page and found an…interesting spell. It seems like an acid tornado, the others were far enough away, and I'd be in the calm, eye of the storm, so to speak.

"Acidī cataegī!" I exclaimed. A whirlwind of acid ripped through the Fallen, until none were left.

(Note: Acidī cataegī is technically using 2nd and 3rd declension words in Latin, however, I've not been taught about 3rd declension words yet, so I had to go off my knowledge of Genitive 2nd declension words. Acidī is Genitive and is an Adjective, while cataegī is a Noun, and would normally be cataegis, but it's being modified by the Genitive Adjective. There's your Latin grammar lesson for today, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't use Google translate).

We all decided to rest, but were soon interrupted by Void.

"Fascinating, you all survived, but how? Hmm, oh well. You all can leave, if you can make it, the complex will collapse in on itself in five minutes, maybe you'll be able to find me, if you survive," the monitor turned black and those of us too exhausted to run, a.k.a. me, Zeke, Deathbringer, and Glory, since we had been moving around a lot, and the longest. Crescent simply teleported out. Rain carried me, and we got out in a matter of only 10 seconds. Destin carried Glory, and they got out in thirty seconds. Crescent went back and got Zeke, and three minutes were left on the clock. Snow and Peril made it out with two minutes to spare. Rain came back with Glory with thirty seconds to spare. Shadow, we don't know exactly _how_ he got out, but he got out with a measly ten seconds to spare, his claws in his hoodie, show off.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry, it's short, I know. But it's the best I can do with a bad cold and still having some work to do. Anyways, I'll see you readers, in the next chapter, bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you whom it may concern, I've decided to change up the finishing story fandom for this arc. Which, I'll just be honest with you guys, is gonna be based in The Legend of Zelda. Mostly because I've been playing the 3DS version of Ocarina of Time. I don't really know what to do AU or Timeline wise for the story. I'll set up a poll on my profile for those of you who may be interested. I may not do whatever the poll leans towards though, but it will be taken into heavy consideration. The choices will probably be Ocarina of Time or Modern AU many years after Breath of the Wild. Just know, Link probably won't really appear unless it's the modern AU, in which case he, and his many forms/timeline appearances, will only be referenced historically. So yeah, that's it, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: City of Chaos.**

 **Calcite**

We all needed rest. Especially after the arena fight, we needed to be careful though. Who knows what could happen. We decided to crash at the place Void would least expect: a motel in the middle of the city. The beds were fairly comfortable, and the showers weren't half bad. Most of the guys, specifically Crescent's little group, took a shower, and headed off to do their own thing. I'm pretty sure Crescent said he wanted some time to reflect, probably decided to go to a park in the sub-urban areas of the city. I'm pretty sure Rain decided to take his rest on a mountain top a few miles outside the city. Destin simply took off and went flying, most likely decided to sit in a forest at the base of the mountain Rain was most likely on top of. Zeke, well, he most likely was sitting by a lake in the previously mentioned forest. Glory and Deathbringer left the motel to chill at a café. I know Snow and Peril went out to walk around the city, probably looking for a good coffee shop. Shadow wanted to find rest and solitude in a cave inside the mountain Rain was on, I think there's a secluded underground lake deep in the cave, he probably went there. Shellshocker, well, he was hanging with the others, still back at base. Me? I was trying to nap back in the motel. I was able to fall asleep, but my dreams were shaky and troubled.

 _Dream-scape_

 _Calcite_

 _It was a normal city, but, not what I was familiar with. Everything was the same, save for the landscape and population. It was obvious it was a different continent, possibly world. However, there were no dragons, just these wingless clothed creatures, they had no scales. Their skin varied in color, but their ears were all kind of long and almost pointed. I was so confused. When I looked in a puddle, I saw my form was like their forms. I did a double take and fell on my behind. I noticed other figures behind me, however, they were all in shadows, unmoving. It took me a minute to realize, that the shadows started to cover me to. I screamed out…_

…

…

…

 _But no one answered my calls for help._

I woke up in a cold sweat, I was panting and breathing heavily. I noticed that it was morning, but no one was in the room. Odd. I shook my head and got out of my bed. I dressed up, getting in my clothes, and grabbing my various tools and weapons. I yawned and walked out of the motel. Everything was quiet, eerily so. I shuddered from the cold morning air and walked down into the lobby on the first floor. I noticed no one was present. I raised an eyebrow and decided to stretch while I waited. After I was done stretching, no one was still present. I rolled my eyes and noticed the hand-held radio was out. I decided to turn it on.

"Reports of crazy dragons are roaming cities all across the world. They all act violent, and seem to have pure black eyes. Could this be an animus at work? Or something much darker? This is Tyler, from the Global Jade Radio Station, more to come, after the next few songs," a popular song started playing as I still stood standing, frozen in place.  
"What could be going on here?" I asked no one in particular. I shook my head and exited the lobby. The first action would be to find the others, but where could they be? Let's see, where would be a good and safe place for us all to meet up at, that we'd all think of? The mountain? No. The forest? To unpredictable. That's it! The school roof! Not only is the school a large building, but it's also a weekend and it's a fairly safe place. I nodded to myself and set out for the school.

With Glory and Deathbringer.

The two love birds had been caught up in talking, they hadn't realized that it became too late to head back to the motel. They weren't in uniform, but had their weapons on them. They were some of the most well known SWAT members in the region. It was kind of a given to have their weapons everywhere they went, along with plenty of ammo. They ended up in another motel, and quickly learned in the morning, not everything was okay.

"We need to be stealthy, from the looks of it, these dragons are being controlled," Glory stated, peeking her head out the window.  
"Good thing sneaking is what we're good at," Deathbringer grinned. Glory smiled and they both exited the building. They snuck through the streets together, and were the first to reach the school, the locked school.  
"How do we get up there? Our wings are still too sore to fly," Deathbringer said, looking up at the three story building.

"We climb, those windows have ledges good enough to do so, and we would be able to barely reach the next one up if we reached and jumped," Glory observed. They exchanged looks and scaled up the building. They made it up in a quick three minutes.

With Peril and Snow.

The two SWAT members, along with their respective weapons, did indeed find a coffee shop. They ended up crashing in a nearby hotel, for the quiet aspect. They didn't even want to know if some of the guys snored. Of course, they quickly figure out about the situation in the morning. Snow also was able to conclude on where they should go. Their wings were sore, but they had enough in them to glide. They glided across rooftops until they reached the school, in which case the were able to barely cling onto the ledge of the building, able to pull themselves up. They were the second dragons to arrive.

With Shellshocker, Limestone, and the club.

Shellshocker concluded that they should lock down the base and hide out in the bunker underneath said base. Of course, they were all worried about the others, but did what Shell advised. Shell was busy gathering tech while the others were grabbing food and sleeping supplies, as well as general hygiene stuff.

With Rain.

It was a peaceful night for Rain, he loves mountains after all, and it wasn't the first time he'd slept in one. He woke up to a beautiful sunrise.

"Well, isn't that pretty," Rain said, a genuine smile on his face. He'd gone through so much, but he almost always stayed positive. He freaking died before, and was abandoned in Ultra Space for a few years, alone, no one to talk to, nothing to do but stare at the black waters and curl up on his tiny island. That's just who he is, a positive dude. He sighed and closed his eyes, arms casually behind his head as he leaned against a rock.

"Light, Arceus, Outlet, Lucy, I wish you all were here with me," Rain sighed and shook his head. He shrugged and got up.  
"I'll make it back, I swear, and when I do, the champions and legends better be ready, because the return of the umbreon running in crutches is coming soon. I swear it will, because I probably won't return unscathed, based on what Crescent was talking about. He thinks we might not be able to return, complete and utter rhydon poop," Rain grinned. He got up and used extreme speed to get to the school, and used a grappling arrow from his bow to get to the roof.

With Destin.

Destin decided to go over his thoughts, something he hadn't done in a while. Destin used to be an upbeat, funny fellow. He…changed through time. First, he changed bodies, then found out about his true family, defeated an evil blood thirsty animatronic with an army, and then some more stuff had to happen. It grew and grew. He had many battles over a course of time, and it chipped away at his soul. Then he had to go and join Crescent and his entourage. Yeah, saving the universe, but it still hurt every day. Away from his family. Away from his friends. Away from Whirlpool. Destin sighed and looked at the animals around him.  
"I don't even know if they'll want me back after what I did that three years ago after Crescent picked me up. The others don't know, not yet at least, they don't know how it feels to have many battles, some hard, some easy, some terrifying over a long course of time. Most of them have only experience hard battles over the years. Rain, he died, and fought an army's leaders. Crescent, he fought an evil powerhouse dragon, and powerful skeleton monster. Zeke, more relatable, he died, came back, fought cons' again and again over a few months' time, and fought the destroyer of worlds, but still, that was only over a few months. Not a few years. Calcite, well, she probably will experience the same kind of journey I did, I just hope she doesn't end up completely cold like me," Destin finished speaking out loud to himself and sighed.  
"What can you do though, right?" Destin let a small chuckle exit his mouth. Destin then looked the sky and took off into the clouds. He spotted Rain and four of the dragons on the roof. He landed and calmly touched down on the roof.

With Zeke.

Zeke ended up falling asleep in his Darkrai form under the moonlight, floating above the pond in a forest. He woke up that morning in the fog and floated back to land.  
"Reminds me of the time we fought Airachnid," Zeke commented, though his wasn't necessarily talking to himself.

" _It was a tough fight,"_ Charizard spoke in his mind.

" _It seemed so,"_ Darkrai responded. Murmurs were heard throughout Zeke's brain. He was never alone, which was most likely what kept him from becoming like Destin, but not quite like Rain. He was more relatable to Crescent, but not completely. Zeke looked up at the morning light, smiling.

"Well, we better get going," Zeke said, his form changed to that similar to Giratina's origin form, but anthropomorphized. He formed a purple and grey/gray swirling portal and walked into it. He appeared out of the portal and walked onto the school roof, where Snow, Peril, Glory, Deathbringer, Rain, and Destin were waiting.

"How's the apocalypse going?" Zeke casually asked.  
"A little casual, don't you think?" Glory asked. Zeke shrugged.  
"Not exactly an apocalypse virgin," Zeke simply replied. He knew it wasn't Destin's first either, but Destin simply stayed silent, only giving a small nod.

With Crescent.

Crescent had left the park before night had come, he just had an uneasy feeling. He decided to roam the rolling hills outside the city. He walked, and walked, and walked. He was a wraith, he didn't need sleep. He'd been searching for years, gathering the right team, and he had just found another, and had only one other left to find. He missed people he knew. He missed his mother and his father. He missed his sister, Rose. He missed the Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Deathbringer, Sunny, Starflight, Fatespeaker, and Qibli from the world he went to. He missed his kingdom. Most importantly, he missed his wife, Glacies. Yeah, he was probably supposed to be around 25 in human years, but monsters age slowly. In monster years, he was still only 19. He stopped on top of one specific hill and looked up at the glowing moon.

"I can feel it…the time is coming, soon. Three powers, beyond my control. Power, courage, wisdom, one needs to be stopped, the other given to us, and the other found, all need to be united, and a dark lord needs to be struck down. But it's frustrating, not having a clear picture," Crescent told a shadow as he stood on the hill.  
"Sometimes we don't get a clear picture, I didn't until I found you," the shadow morphed and changed. A man in his forties appeared. His hair brow, with a few strands forming a noticeable silver line, and few strands forming an orange noticeable line. His beard was tamed, but not fluffy nor thin. He wore clothes fit to that of a medieval noble, clad in black and gold. His beret went right along with his clothes. His footwear was a pair of leather boots.

"I know, Eclipse, I know," Crescent sighed.  
"Get some rest, you might not need it physically, but you certainly need it mentally," Eclipse advised.

"I think I will, thank you, my dear friend," Crescent replied, lying down on the soft grass of the hill.

"Sleep well, my comrade," Eclipse softly smiled, fading away into the night.

Crescent woke up that morning and stretched, he watched the sunrise as he walked through a graveyard in a small town that belonged to a church. A symbol of new life. After finishing that, he cast a spell and joined the others that were on the roof of Calcite's school.

With Shadow.

Shadow was sitting in a cavern lit by green flames floating in the air, he was on a small island in the middle of an underground lake. He slept there, on a camping air mattress, and woke up the next morning around eight. He missed the sunrise, but that didn't bother him. He simply breathed in the cool morning air before slipping into the shadows and traveling to the school. He slipped right under the door and walked through the hallways and up staircases before slipping under the door that led to the roof. He popped up from out of the shadows, spooking Snow and chilling Rain.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Shadow told at Snow.  
"You spooked me, that's all!" Snow retorted.

Back to Calcite.

My journey, well, it was a little tough. Mostly because I spent an hour searching some sort of teleport spell. I eventually found it, speaking the words: "Migro maculo,". Green light surrounded me, before I ended up on the roof, on top of Shadow.  
"Ouch," Shadow groaned.  
"I guess I should be more specific next time I used a teleport spell," I observed.  
"You think?" Shadow asked.

"Mhm," I nodded.  
"Well, we're all here, now what?" Zeke asked.

"We need to find Void, and completely wipe out his army and influence," Glory replied.

"But first, we should get out of the city," Destin pointed out. We all looked in separate directions down at the city. This was going to be…hard, not getting out of the city, rather, fighting Void. I had I feeling I would be stuck fighting him one on one some way or another…

 **Mirco maculo literally means: Move spot, because I couldn't find a Latin word that meant location, or else I would've done that. Well, that's it. I tried making up for you guys with a longer chapter than last time, and a good five Microsoft word pages (which are pretty big). I don't have anything to say, other than helpful reviews keep stories like this going. Yeah, uh, I'll see ya'll, next time. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers, how's it going? I want to say, thank you, this story is at a little over 700 views. So, thank you. It's a small milestone, but the first steps are the most important. Also, don't be shy and/or afraid to ask questions, whether that be in the reviews, PMs, or messaging me through Discord. I might set up a Crescent Story Arc discord server, which obviously would include this story, let me know what you readers think about that. Anyways, school's been a pain, but uh, other than that, no news. Halloween's coming up! If you want, you can share your costumes with me, I'm doing Cayde-6, because, why not? #R.I.P. Cayde-6 (P.S. don't try buying one of those couple hundred dollar costumes, it isn't worth it, I just made my own cape and mask). With that out of the way, let's get into this, shall we?**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Forsaken.**

 **Calcite**

Obviously, we didn't want stay long on the roof. That being said, we didn't have an idea of where to go.

"Any ideas on where to go?" Zeke turned and asked me. I just shrugged.

"Well, let's see here, where would I be if I was an evil mastermind? Oh, I know, maybe where dark aura is coming from? Hm?" Crescent replied, a sly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and concentrated, sure enough, towards the plains an odd aura could be felt.  
"I guess we head there then," Glory replied.  
"Nope, hate to say it, but I doubt weapons of non-magical origin will do anything," Shadow replied.  
"So, who does leave behind?" Rain asked himself before he continued his thought process, "That leaves Glory, Deathbringer, Peril and Snow behind, right?"  
"Lovely, that brings us down four members, weapon check everybody," Destin rolled his eyes while he spoke. Well, optics is probably a better word.  
"I've got my bow, which now that I think about, I haven't used since…never mind. I've also got blasters and magic infused blades ready," Destin brought up first. He pulled out a metal bow with blue glowing lines, it looked techy and alien. He pulled back, and a blue arrow spawned in. He then retracted the draw string and the arrow disappeared.  
"I've got…geez, I really was supplied with a lot, wasn't I?" Rain muttered as he opened up a pocket dimension. "Let's see here, sniper, shield, knife, sword, scythe, is that all? Yep, oh, wait, there's my prism chain armor, might want that," Rain finished.

"All abilities and forms are operational," Zeke came to his conclusion.

"Dark and Flame, ready," Shadow nodded.  
"Magic full, monster energy intact, spells ready," Crescent gave a thumbs up.  
"Light and Earth, ready to rage," I smiled.  
"Calcite, when this is over, rendezvous back at back," Glory informed me, before the four of them headed back into the city, Deathbringer gave one last thumbs up before he disappeared.

"So, plains it is," Shadow mused.  
"Indeed," I responded, we then scaled back down the building, heading towards the plains, grasslands, and meadows.

Honestly, the trek to the spot was relatively easy. Maybe a little too easy. Hm. Whatever, better just get this over with. The spot in which we were able to pinpoint the aura was particularly flat, a meadow full of black flowers. Black? I've never seen black flowers before…suddenly, Void appeared in a swirling purple mist. I glared at Void as he calmly stood only twenty feet away. His voice could be clearly heard.

"I see you were able to find me, hmm, no surprise there. You seem to be missing a couple of members, no?" Void mused.  
"That doesn't matter, you know what we're here for," I stated.  
"Yes, yes, to continue your quest of revenge, no?" Void raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Maybe once, now, this is a quest of redemption," I replied. Void tsked and shook his head.  
"Of course, how could I be so blind? I sense you're going to go on a tangent about how you can save me from myself, correct me if I'm wrong," Void hardened his gaze.

"No, I'm not," I replied bluntly, pulling out my katanas.

"Then let's get right into this, shall we?" Void offered.  
"Let us," I replied. Destin drew his bow from his back. Rain pulled out a white sniper made from an odd substance, it had a faint glow to it. Zeke's form changed to a grey dragon with a gold mask over its face, and six black appendages with gold tips extended from his back. Crescent started glowing, and a torrent of energy was released, dust and grass scattered. What was once Crescent's form was now a floating black mist like creature. Crescent now had two horns on his head, glowing purple eyes, and a cape that had some wear and tear at the bottom. The cape itself had white designs on it. A mountain on the bottom of a circle of figures. To the right of the mountain, a swamp, on top the swamp, waves, on top the waves, a forest, atop the forest, dunes, below the dunes, a glacier, below the glacier, a city, below the city, was a large tree, and beside the tree, the mountain. Shadow covered himself in purple flames.  
"You better be ready," Void stated menacingly, the black flowers grew until they became plant monsters. They had no eyes, yet, I felt they could see us.  
"You bet we are, let's begin," I replied, dashing into the fray.

With Destin

Destin was immediately rushed, he turned his boosters on and appeared above the plants, time slowed down as he started to flow. He pulled back his bow and let three arrows fly. The arrows hit true and destroyed three of the plants. Time sped back up and Destin landed on the soft soil. He immediately spun and annihilated two more creatures with his blue glowing tail blades. His alternate exterior wrist blades came out, and he started to slice and dice. One Destin V.S. 101 flower monsters, he liked his odds, especially with his ion laser cannons activating. A sly grin appeared on his metal mouth.

With Rain

Of course, the plants didn't know what Rain was, they were only made with knowledge of dragons, so the shiny umbreon was new to them. Rain, of course, immediately started popping off headshots. One dashed at him from behind, so, he did a back flip. Time slowed down for Rain as he put his gun away and chopped off the plant's head with his scythe.

"It's harvesting time!" Rain exclaimed, chopping away at his foes. Eventually, he was surrounded. He put away his scythe and grabbed his crusader sword. He jumped and spun, a blue magical forced obliterated the flowers. He chopped at one lone flower with the sword. He then put that away, and raised his shield, effectively blocking a strike from a flower. He then crushed the flower with the shield. He traded the shield for his knife, the most feared weapon in his arsenal. The knife was made of mysterious back metal, glowing white runes covered the things. He swung with his knife, and white arcs tore into the monsters. He then raised the knife, and dozens of magic white knives appeared in around him, he stuck the knife out to his side, and the knives went flying. Rain shook his head, these plants were easier than his fight with…never mind that.

With Zeke

Zeke, because he's Zeke, didn't bother moving from his position as the monsters charged him. He simply let flood come down upon him. As darkness covered him, and the monstrous teeth nearly got him, a light purple tornado ripped them all to pieces, he casually walked forward, and let a dragon looking blast out of his right hand, err, claws. He then whistled and flaming meteors fell from the sky, taking the ranks of the monsters down lower. As his final touch, he jumped up into the sky, and punched the ground when he landed, a purple shockwave took out more of his enemies. Zeke then brushed the dust and dirt off him.

With Shadow

To say Shadow was obliterating the monsters, would be an understatement, flames of shadow decimated his enemies, and fire swords took care of the rest. Fire blasts and magical incendiaries always helped. Shadow continued making his way further in as he danced in flames, roundhouse flame kicking a flower on the way. Shadow was fairly confident in his abilities.

With Crescent

These flowers, were nothing to Crescent. He'd faced things much worse, stone golems, ancient dragons wanting to reset time back to the beginning, and skeletons that could keep up with him in power. So, to say he was disappointed, would be fairly accurate, because he was extremely disappointed, there had to be more than…this. Crescent sighed, before banishing another flower to the shadow world. He shook his head and continued his advance.

Calcite

I rushed into the fray, slicing into the enemy with me curved blades, death-singers, is what I called them. Here the whistle of the blades in the wind, and you're out of luck. Still, something wasn't right, taking care of these monsters wasn't that hard, their only strength was in numbers, but the numbers were rapidly dwindling. I shook my head and scattered glowing crystals. Still, something bothered me as we took care of the final flowers. Well, what we thought were the final flowers. I wiped the small sweat gathering from my brow and glared at Void, who was clapping.

"Impressive! However, that was but a warm-," Void was cut off as an arrow whizzed right by his head. Destin stood, bow raised.  
"Get to the point, Purple," Destin said coldly.

"Geez, youngsters these days," Void tsked again.

"If you wish," Void's glare hardened again. He stuck his claws up and the flowers each member had faced grew into one large one for each person.

"Well this just got harder," I remarked.

With Destin

Destin was with his element. His fight was an aerial one. Launching himself into the sky, he quickly found it wasn't that easy, as a barrier blocked him from getting to the helicopter like plant. Thorn canons were on the outside of the barrier, maybe…Destin narrowed his optics, and drew his bow. He shot an arrow at one of the canons, destroying it. He then flew around the barrier, shooting another three around it with amazing precision and speed. He then flew below the beast and slashed at the canon with his blades. There was only one left. The canon on the top was shooting thorns everywhere, at every angle. Destin arched his back, back and flew above the plant, he righted himself, aimed, and shot an explosive arrow at the top of the canon, the canon blew up, and the green barrier fell. Destin came in and slashed three the piece of the plant holding up the propeller petals. The beast fell down, and Destin shot another explosive arrow right down into the hole above the monster, it blew up midair. Destin landed down onto the ground, explosion behind him.

With Rain

Rain's opponent was a fast one, six vines acted as legs as it sped around, however, Rain was faster. Rain rushed in, and jumped, he saw Destin's problem with the barrier, yet, there was no canon atop the green barrier. Rain, puzzled, then noticed the legs weren't in the barrier. Rain smirked, slid in the dirt, aimed his scope, and a silent shot took out one of the legs. Rain took aim again, and shot again, his aim was true, hitting its target, taking another leg with it. Rain dodged the beast, and let out two quick shots, taking out two more legs. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he had to dodge again, taking one quick shot, taking out another leg. The plant was on its last leg, Rain reloaded, and shot…he didn't miss. Rain smirked and jumped up into the air, flipped, righted himself as he was above the beast, and shot the bulb atop its head. Rain rolled as he landed, the goo from the beast making a fountain behind him.

With Zeke

Zeke's opponent was titan like, a behemoth stood in his way, it had a barrier, if brute strength counted as a barrier. Luckily, Zeke had a solution. Zeke's size started to get bigger and bigger, until he was the size of the beast, in his wake was a giant orange and black metal dragon. Flaming blades extended from his wrists, and formed into a point in front of his claws. Zeke came down and started absolutely destroying the plant. To finish it off, once it fell to the ground, his form went from bipedal dragon, to absolute Predacon. He stopped on the beast with his flaming claws, and let loose a torrent of a fire ion laser.

With Crescent

What Crescent saw, was not what he was expecting. Who's gonna expect a giant kraken made of plants and vines to attack them? Not Crescent. He was only expecting a giant bear of vines. Disappointing. He quickly figured that the way to take down this beast was to attack the tentacles, which would certainly bring the beast to the ground. Ya' know, instead up high. Crescent's attacks were swift, causing shadow warriors wielding large battle axes to hack at the tentacles. This brought the beast down fairly quickly. Crescent was able to finish it off with a large shadow hammer being brought down on it. The hammer crushed it behind Crescent, who stood watching the others.

With Shadow

Shadow was not having a good day. To say he was struggling a little, would be an appropriate statement, yes, he had found out about his "gift" sooner than Calcite, but he hadn't used it often to fight. Shadow grunted as the rhino like plant knocked him back a few yards. Shadow got back up quickly and had to jump to his side to avoid the plant. The rhino would create a field every time it charged him. Shadow looked back, and sure enough, the rhino was coming back at him, full speed. Shadow barely dodged and as the rhino stopped to regain it's balance, Shadow formed a tornado of black flames around the plant. The plant, of course, didn't fair that well, being burnt to a crisp seconds after the tornado formed. Shadow grunted and dusted himself off.

With Calcite

I stood staring the being in front of me, it was me, except, well, you know, made of plants. The copy drew two wooden katanas. I drew my pistol. The copy charged me, I didn't think much of it, and shot three times at the copy, in three different places. The copy dodged all three, it wasn't faster necessarily, but it certainly had fast reflexes. I backed away from the two swords and took to the air. I flew above the copy and let my aura come on. I shot purple bullets at the copy, a few nicked the plant. I flew around and shot the plant until it couldn't get up. I put my pistol back in its holder and landed with surprising grace. I turned and stabbed the plant's head with one of my swords.  
"Surprisingly predictable, what does Void have planned? This surely can't be it," I muttered. I turned and looked at the others, some more tired than others, but all done. I then glared at Void, who was clapping, of course he was clapping. He's so weird…

"Well done! I thought that'd be at least more challenging for you _heroes_!" Void exclaimed, he had an eerie grin.  
"However," His tone took a darker turn, "I'm not quite finished, and I'm not letting you win so easily," Void finished. The ground shook and I nearly fell on my tail as the grass turn pitch black, the remains of the other beast started to form together, and the black grass joined in, leaving only dirt behind throughout the whole valley. What stood before us, was huge, bigger than anything else I had ever seen, well, that was living anyway.

"You're all destined to die!" Void screeched.

 **Well, that's chapter 14 done. I didn't originally plan this, but what would you readers say to a Halloween special? I might just do one, of course, that means putting off the main story, but hey, fun chapters need to happen every now and then, right? Anyways, I'll see you readers (maybe) on Halloween! Have a spookay week!**


	15. Chapter 15 part one

**Hey readers, quick thing I need to address before we get into this special chapter. I really appreciate reviews, especially with something like this special chapter, it makes me sure you readers are enjoying the content. Which, in turn, keeps the story up, and keeps it at a better quality level. So, yeah, it'd be great if we could get some more community here. I'm not wanting to make you force a not very well thought out review, I just want to make sure I'm giving you all good content. To whom it may concern,**

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Best of Us Can Find Happiness in Misery.**

 **Calcite P.O.V.**

Darkness. Darkness surrounded me. I was most likely dreaming, I had always kind of…known when I was dreaming. Or not, apparently, as a pillow was lifted off my face.  
"Cal! Get up!" Crescelia exclaimed, what was so exciting?  
"What is it C?" I mumbled.  
"It's Nine in the morning! Remember what we had planned today?" Crescelia huffed. I blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes, and put a claw on my chin.

"Oh! We were doing the Halloween event we pulled together today!" I exclaimed, coming to the realization that, that what was going on today.  
"Yeah! And it starts at my place at 10:30!" Crescelia tapped her watch (which admittedly she probably only wore for effect).  
"Oh yeah, it does. I'll take a shower, change, grab a quick breakfast, and we'll leave," I replied, jumping out of my bed.

True to my word, I did all the things I told C I'd do. We were able to leave by 9:45, we were barely able to get to C's house in time. We had just walked through the door, where Peril stood waiting. Glory, Snow, and the most of club girls weren't able to make it, but having a three person girl team was fine, for what we were about to do. Crescent, Rain, and Destin were on the guy team. We had three dragons that would be testing our skills: Phantom, Shadow, and Statica. We socialized for a bit, before we were taken to one of the kitchens, one of the bigger ones that is.  
"Hello! I assume that you've all come up with team names?" Statica asked.  
"Uh-huh, team uh…" Crescelia suddenly blanked.

"Team Sleepy Grumps," Peril bluntly interjected.

"Ok! Team Sleepy Grumps with Peril, Crescelia, and Calcite!" Statica exclaimed happily. I face palmed.  
"And the team name for the guys?" Phantom asked.  
"Team CRD," Destin replied immediately, before Rain or Crescent could respond.

"Very creative," Crescent sarcastically remarked.  
"Yeah. I know, you two would've come up with something stupid," Destin replied.  
"Alright, Team CRD with Crescent, Rain, and Destin!" Phantom smiled. Shadow stepped up to the other side of the island, opposite from the two teams.

"Now, there will be three challenges you six will have to face, in two separate teams. The first of which, is a baking challenge. You will have to bake a Halloween based cake in under two hours," Shadow grinned, clapping his hands together once.

"Begin!" The three exclaimed simultaneously.

Team Sleepy Grumps

"Have you ever baked before?" I asked my two teammates.

"Nope," Peril replied.  
"No," Crescelia admitted.

"Well, neither have I," I rubbed my left shoulder.  
"We're done for," Peril pointed out.

Team CRD

"Let's bake!" Rain exclaimed, clapping his paws once.  
"Do either of you know how to bake?" Destin asked.  
"Uh…" Crescent trailed off. Giving Destin his answer.  
"Admittedly, no," Rain pouted.

"Well, we're screwed, neither do I," Destin replied.  
"Let's get baking anyway, it can't be that hard, right?" Crescent scratched the back of his head.  
"Destin, you're in charge of the cake mix with Rain, I'll get to working on the icing," Crescent took charge. Destin and Rain immediately sprang into action, cracking eggs and pouring sugar into the beater bowl.

"That's a bad egg," Destin observed an egg in Rain's paw. They both shrugged and Rain chucked the egg over his shoulder. They found three more bad eggs, throwing them over their shoulders. Crescent, however, was taking the buttercream icing out of the freezer, grabbing two containers of it. He set the icing on their counter on the right side of the room. He set to work making a lot of black and grey icing, making a little bit of red and some brown. They were going to make a reaper as their cake.

Team Sleepy Grumps

Things, weren't going good. We did not know how to bake a cake at all. Our first attempt was garbage, so I pulled my teammates aside. We huddled in the corner. I pulled out my phone and called a bakery.

"Hello, yes, I'd like a pumpkin cake. Yeah, yeah, here's the address," we grinned at each other. This was going to go _great._

We received the cake and waited for the guys, their cake was…it was an attempt. They plopped their cake in front of the three "judges". Statica was able to swallow her piece, with a meek smile. Phantom was able to swallow his, barely. As soon as Shadow's piece touched his tongue, he spat it out and started coughing. Crescent rolled his eyes. Rain laughed. Destin had a neutral expression, as if he predicted that outcome.

We brought out the cake and Statica raised her eyebrows.  
"Is this allowed?" She asked the other two, they shrugged. I let a knife blade be seen slightly out of my apron and smiled at them.  
"Yep! It's allowed!" Phantom exclaimed. Statica frantically nodded. Shadow raised an eyebrow. They easily ate their pieces.  
"First round goes to Team Sleepy Grumps!" Phantom exclaimed.

"Shocker," Destin sarcastically remarked.  
"Who could've seen that outcome?" Crescent replied sarcastically.  
"We'll win the next one!" Rain smiled.

"Alright, now, onto the second challenge! Make your own Halloween costumes!" Statica exclaimed. We rushed out of the kitchen and into another room where we knew the sewing supplies were. This was going to be interesting.

 **Hey readers, I made the stupid mistake of trying to do this whole chapter in one afternoon. So, I'll be splitting this into another part or two. I might get another part out tonight, but maybe not. Regardless, I'll see you lot soon! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15 p 2

**There's honestly nothing to say, other than the next part to this will be out at the LATEST two days from now. To whom it may concern,**

 **Chapter Fifteen Part Two: The Best of Us Can Find Happiness In Misery (2).**

 **Calcite**

I rushed to the fabrics in the room. They weren't too thick, but the wind would have to be blowing good enough to move them significantly. Probably more than just running, by only a little. Whatever.

I grabbed some black fabric as well as some yellow fabric. First order of business, make a cape. We only had one hour to do this. First of all, the cape had to allow fluid movement, ergo, it couldn't be to wide, but wide enough to be presentable. The base of the wings themselves would be fine. It was when the wings started to really gain the ever famous mix of thin skin and a tiny bit of scales, forming the flaps on the wings. That left me with about 18 or so inches to work with. I set to work evenly cutting the fabric width wise. I then sewed the four sides of the fabric to seal it up. I wanted more than simply a black cape though. I had used up only 7 total minutes, 53 left to work with.

I took the yellow fabric and cut four equilateral triangles. The first three, if put together, would form a larger equilateral triangle, but they weren't together. One was sewed on the left, the other right, and the third middle and above the other two. They were sewed at an equal distance from each other. The fourth was placed in the direct center of the three triangles, were I sewed it. I was left with 47 minutes. I then frayed the bottom of the cape to give it personality. Now, the final part of the cape, the holding mechanism. I sewed a button on the top left of the cape, on the corner. I then took an elastic strap, went through a process of trial and error, and made a loop with the elastic, sewing the ends to the top right corner. I placed the loop around the button, and perfect fit! I grinned in triumph and looked over to see how Peril and Crescelia were doing. Peril seemed to be making a set of horns out of a fire proof alloy and some kind of heat resistant metal. My guess was that she was going as some sort of demon or succubus. Clay's in for it, that's for sure, poor dragon will be so flustered…Crescelia, always the flatterer had just finished an odd black and purple crown. I rose an eyebrow, but didn't question it. 40 minutes left…(hand sewing takes a long time, especially with buttons).

Team CRD

Destin

We were pointed to a room basically the same as the girls', but just another room. I shrugged and looked around, various craft materials and fabrics were around. What to do…hm, why not dress up as someone who tried to kill me? Nah, to weird. I thought for another minute, and came up with something. See, back in my world, me playing video games was commonplace, and one of my favorite games was a game called Portal. I grinned, my metal fangs gleaming in the light.  
"Uh oh, Destin's got a sick idea," Rain observed.  
"Dang straight I do," I replied. Making stuff was one of the few ways I let myself have fun during this time of…crisis, for a lack of a better word. I walked over to the metal, taking the fire proof alloy, and the fire resistant metal, this would take up the whole hour…

Rain

Honestly, I didn't have a great idea of what to do. As soon as Destin left, with that scary smirk on his face, my thoughts started going 100 miles an hour. I thought about the worlds I'd visited, things I'd seen, etc. I finally came up with something. There was one world I came to, only me, during my own travels by myself, were the world was filled with humans. These humans however, had to wear special white and blue armor. With fun helmets. I grinned and walked towards the paint, I grabbed some white and bright blue paint. I then grabbed a lot of craft foam. Sturdy stuff, you could barely tell it was foam. I'd go for the breastplate first, since it was the biggest part, then I'd work on the helmet. Thank the Lord for **Extreme Speed** …

Team Sleepy Grumps

Crescelia

I knew what I was going to do, I was going to do a Witch Queen costume! This was going to go…interestingly. I picked up some craft foam and got down to business, there were quite a few spikes on the crown, each one waving like a suspended flame. After finished the crown, and making sure it fit on my head, I grabbed the paint, black and purple. I painted everything but the spikes black, in, out, and below. I then painted the spikes a nice purple color. Lavender like. This was shaping up quite nicely! Oh, dang, I spent 20 minutes doing that. The shaping did a take quite a while…

Peril

Ooh, costumes. Fun. Oh well, Snow would grill me for not participating in this. I sighed and looked at the metals. My interest was caught by this bendable metal. I touched it, and it didn't scorch the metal, it'd get warm, sure, but it wouldn't even glow. I shrugged and painted it and a fire proof alloy. I grabbed another piece and did the same, I started forming the horns from there. I grinned, I planned to slide a pointed black cover over my tail, fire proof/resistant of course, and put black covers over my wings as well. I tended to get happy when planning to get Clay flustered. That got me into making this costume for sure. Of course, I wasn't going to tell anyone that, but I'm sure my fellow dragonesses could tell what I was up.

Team CRD

Crescent

Shoot. I've never made a costume, back when I was in my original world, one where I thought humans were the only sentient being out there, I had simply stuck with a banana costume after age 13. Before that, well, I thank the Lord for parents. I scratched the back of my head. Why do guys do that when we're nervous, confused, deciding something, etc. I don't even know myself, it's simply almost like a reflex (Note from the author: helpful tip for you ladies out there ;). I shrugged my random thoughts off and looked around. Destin had just left the room and Rain had just come up with something. I frowned and put a hand on my chin, as I was in my human form. I looked down at my shadow. My own shadow remained as a figure with brown hair and a few strands of silver and bright orange hair formed in front of me.  
"You could always do me, we're almost identical anyways, considering how long our symbiotic relationship lasted," Eclipse spoke, Rain didn't even notice.

"Right, how does one make vampire teeth?" I asked, amused.  
"Plastic works wonders," Eclipse replied, leaning on a table.  
"Or…" Eclipse suddenly said, grinning.  
"'Or'?" I asked, confused.  
"Remember Breath of the Wild?" Eclipse asked, grinning.  
"Yes, but-," Eclipse cut me off.  
"Remember Gerudo town?" Eclipse's grin widened. I had half an idea of what he was suggesting. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you suggesting I cross dress as?" I asked, rolling my eyes again.  
"Why not Glacies, your wife?" Eclipse could barely speak the sentence without bursting out laughing.  
"While an impressive idea, I'm not cross dressing unless I absolutely have to. I. Am. Not. Putting. On. A. Bra. You it is," I grumbled, pushing Eclipse back to my kingdom, where he should be anyway. I grumbled and walked over to the plastic, the hair dye eye contacts would be simple enough. I had a feeling these plastic fangs would take a while…

Back in the Now Clean Kitchen, Team CRD and Team Sleepy Grumps

3rd Person

Crescelia walked out of the room with regal black and lavender robes, her crown, and a black staff with a purple gemstone on the top of it. Peril walked out in casual clothing, but had an extra set of black curved back horns on her head. Her wings and tail had black coverings on them. Calcite walked out with the previously described cape, a crafting foam made knife on her left side, and a now attached hood over her head.

Rain arrived with a blue and white chest plate, blue waving lines danced across it. A helmet with a polarized visor sat on his head, the helmet had one horn on the top going back. Destin walked into the room with a blue portal gun in his claws. Gladys' head sat atop the portal gun. Crescent walked into the room in human form, though same size as everybody else, if not taller, in black, orange, and silver robes. His hair had groups of silver and orange strands. In his mouth was a set of exaggerated vampire on his upper set of teeth. The fangs went slightly out of his mouth. The three "judges" talked amongst themselves for a few minutes.  
"We've decided," Phantom started.  
"That it'll be a tie," Shadow finishes, cutting off the suspense, gaining him two glares.

 **Part three of this will be out soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed, if not, uh…sorry I guess. Anyways, feel free to say which team you thought would've won and who's costume was your favorite. With that done, I'm out. Peace!**


	17. Chapter 15 final

**Hey readers, back again. Quick thanks to canufathom for reviewing, and as an answer to that review: I simply try to keep the readers of this story happy, and often updates generally are a good thing. It'll be a few days before I get the next chapter to the main series out. This will be the last part of this lil' Halloween section. I do need a question answered though, which I'll get to in a bit. So, I have a few ideas for this college arc, and some of them…are darker then others. So, because there hasn't been much activity in the reviews, I don't know what I'm doing right and wrong in your eyes. So, here's my question: Would your readers rather see a laid back college arc with some but not a lot of adventure, see a darker turn with the college arc, or just see "normal" adventure in the college arc? So, if you could, I'd like to know your thoughts on this question, readers. So, yeah. That's it. To whom it may concern,**

 **Chapter Fifteen P. 3: The Best of Us Can Find Happiness in Misery (3)**

 **Calcite**

The final challenge of the day, we had no idea what it was. We were given a key, and that's it before the "judges" walked out. I held the key in my claw, fiddling with it while Crescelia and Peril debated what it was for.  
"It's obviously to a locked room in the house," Peril stated.

"Nah, it's totally to a safe," Crescelia countered. This went on for a few minutes. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"It's to the basement," I told the two, holding the key up, in small lettering on one side of the key, it read, "BSMNT". I smirked as we walked past the guys, they hadn't found out what their key was for yet. We walked for a minute or so, reaching the basement stairs. I went to unlock the door, turning the key in the key hole. We walked down the stairs and reached the basement door. I went to open the door, getting so far as turning the knob. Then, I woke up.

I shot awake, waking up with a yawn.

"Dangit, never got to find out what was in the basement," I grumbled. I got out of bed and stretched. I walked down stairs and decided that it was time to get out.

After getting back from a running session and a shower, Crescelia called me. I rose an eyebrow and answered the phone.  
"Ello?" I asked.  
"Hey Cal! Hey, I wanted to call you because something weird is going on…" Crescelia answered.  
"Well, what is it?" I asked, officially concerned and interested.

"There's been some weird noises coming from my basement…" Crescelia answered.  
"I'll be right over, bye," I responded. I thought about the dream, but shrugged it off.

I had drove over one of the bridges to the mansion/palace and parked in front of one of the many garages. I took my own key and opened the door, closing it behind me. As soon as I did, I was wrapped in a tight hug.  
"Thank you for coming!" Crescelia exclaimed.  
"No prob," I wheezed out. Crescelia let go of me and led the way to the basement.  
"I think it'd be best if you went first," Crescelia meekly chuckled, fiddling with her claws. I rolled my eyes and drew my pistol. Now that I looked at it, it really looked more like a hand cannon (did you know those actually exist? I thought they were a just Destiny thing…). I opened the door with my left claws, since I was right clawed. Of course, it was just a staircase.  
"Key please," I turned to Crescelia.  
"Right, here it is," Crescelia fumbled a bit, but was able to give me the key. I chuckled and walked down the stairs.

I unlocked the door and walked into the room. I turned on the light on the bottom of the barrel of my gun. The first thing I noticed were claw marks on the door. I felt a small shudder down my spine, but continued on. Broken jars were everywhere, I avoided as many as possible. The strawberry jam everywhere didn't help the atmosphere of the dark basement. I occasionally heard a scutter and scrape every now and then.  
 _"I'm not doing the hunting, I'm the one being hunted,"_ I realized.

" _It's about time the hunted becomes the hunter,"_ I grinned. I took a step and glowing crystals lit up the entire room, which was very large, by the way. An unearthly screech echoed throughout the room. I turned around, and I was met with the sight of something like a bear. It wasn't quite a bear though. It's claws were long, like, most likely at least two feet. I gulped and noticed it was also bigger than a normal bear. The creepiest thing were it's eyes. The eyes were all black, with white pinpricks for pupils.

The bear charged, I shot. Three loud shots echoed throughout the room. Side note: The gun wouldn't need headphones/ear mufflers to operate, you know, cause' magic. Magic is so nice.

The bear didn't stop when I shot it, it continued forward. My eyes went wide and I rolled out of the way, barely dodging claws that certainly would've beheaded me. I activated my ability, Light surrounded me and my gun. I narrowed my eyes and shot three purple bullets into the back of the monster's head. The bullets went through, not without ease however. The "bear" fell down and made a loud thud when it hit the floor. We would need a cleanup crew for this one…

"What was down there?!" Crescelia exclaimed.  
"Don't know," I replied, looking at the basement door behind me, "but I don't like it," I narrowed my eyes. For some reason, I felt like it wouldn't be the last time I saw when of those…things.  
"Did you name it?" Crescelia asked.  
"I decided to, for convenience of course," I replied.  
"And?" Crescelia asked.  
"I call it, the Nightmare Bear," I replied, finally taking my gaze off the door.

 **I know, shorter than even the last two. However, I had thigns that came up that I wasn't informed about the last two days, so, yeah. Anyways, I'll see you lot next chapter, bye!**

 **"Drayce! No!"**


	18. Chapter 16

**Yep. Late, again. Hey, in my defense, I have a good excuse. School, scouts, and life caught up with me yet again. Can I just say, I'm planning something huge? I'm gonna say it, I have something big planned for this story, and it's coming up in the next arc.**

 **Rain: "Psst, it's about Calcite's pa-,"**

 ***Author drags Rain out of the room by one of his ears***

 **Let's get into this. To whom it may concern,**

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Pack.**

 **Calcite**

The thing was huge. It easily bested a whale, by at least three times. Just one look at it told me bullets and blades wouldn't pierce this thing easily, maybe not even at all. The new, hopefully last, plant had four thorn covered tentacles as arms, and stood on six root legs. It had the head of a kill whale, or at least, that's the closest thing it could be compared to. Worst of all, there seemed to be some kind of liquid dripping off the thorns, possibly some kind of venom or poison. It's teeth were sharp, and it had two rows of them, top and bottom. It's chest had a large spike sticking out of it. Overall, pretty intimidating. I shuddered and looked to my teammates. Rain had taking a step back, Destin was analyzing it, Crescent simply stood where he was, Zeke looked on edge, and Shadow was slowly making his way over.  
"What do we do?" Shadow whispered.  
"Regroup, we need a plan," I replied, carefully watching the beast.

"On my mark, we dash, got it?" I asked. Shadow nodded.  
"Three…two…one…dash!" I grabbed Shadow's arm and took to the skies. Crescent, Rain, Zeke, and Destin caught on quickly.

I spotted a small cave in the plains, it was more like a sink hole than anything though. I dove into it, spread my wings out, and gracefully landed at the bottom, it would do for now. Shadow landed next to me, followed by an orange dragon Zeke, who was follow by Crescent in a dark grey dragon form I'd never seen before. Destin had Rain clinging on his back, as he grappled down with two grapples for claws.

We all sat in a circle, thinking of a plan.  
"We need a distraction," I pointed out.

"Who's the most annoying when they want to be?" Shadow asked.  
"Probably me, not to mention, my speed and reaction time will help me not get hit," Rain put himself up as bait.

"Congrats, you're bait," Zeke remarked sarcastically.  
"Congratulations Zeke! You get to be his bait partner!" Crescent exclaimed.  
"What?!" Zeke exclaimed, outraged.  
"Two's better than one, in this case," I added my opinion. So it was set, Zeke and Rain would be the ones distracting the beast.  
"We need two others finding weaknesses, and hitting them," Shadow brought up. I nodded and "hmmed".

"I'll help," Destin brought his claws up.  
"That makes two of us," Crescent took Destin's claws, grinning, and they shook on it.

"Shadow?" I asked, feeling he'd already know what I was getting at.  
"Yeah, yeah, make an opening for the final attack, got it," Shadow confirmed. I nodded and looked up at the opening.  
"Let's do this then, pack," I decided.

"Pack?" Shadow questioned.  
"We're all a pack now, one of us gets hurt," I didn't notice, but my eyes went into the flaming purple mode, "then the one who caused that is going to pay," I finished darkly.

"Women are scary," the guys whispered amongst themselves.

We were approaching the large monster, it hadn't moved from its position when we left.

"~Destin! We need a check!~" I exclaimed through my telecommunication device.

"~It seems to have multiple weak point along the arms and what I presume to be kneecaps. There's a point on the back which Shadow will have to hit after Crescent and I get all the other points. Rain, Zeke, double your distraction efforts during that time. Calcite, I think you'll have to go right into the thing's mouth, on the top of the mouth there's a weak point. You'll need to hit that,~" Destin replied.  
"~Understood. Break!~" I commanded, flying around the top of the beast with Shadow.

Third Person Transition, brought by Fi and Navi.

"Hey! You!" Rain yelled up at the beast, which looked down at him. Rain gulped.  
"When was the last time you took a shower?! Don't give me that look mister! I will not take that! See that lake over there?! Go! Now!" Rain ordered, putting his shoe down and pointing towards a nearby small lake. It was probably half a mile away. The plant only stared.  
"You dare disobey me!? Don't make me get your mother involved! Bath! NOW!" Rain screamed at the top of his lungs.

Back in Rain's world.

"Rain's screaming at something," Light remarked, she continued reading a book.

"Yes, I bet he's yelling at something that's trying to kill him," Outlet replied, he got back to his boss fight in a video game.

Lucy, never stopping her workout session, added her own comments, "Probably being the comedian, as per usual."

The trio then "hmmed" in approval of the statement.

Back to the actual story.

Zeke stared at Rain, apparently, originally, he didn't get a good enough read on Rain. He shrugged while Rain continued to shout like a maniac. Zeke sighed and flew behind the beast.  
 _"You ready, Charizard?"_ Zeke asked.

" _Ready as I'll ever be."_

Zeke nodded and formed to large balls of fire in his claws. He shot them at the connection point of all the legs. The two large explosions caused the beast to buckle under the pain. Zeke was able to avoid getting crushed, making an epic exit. Crescent shot two purple blasts of lightning at two of the weak points, and Destin did the same with three others, shooting two ion blasts from his claws, and one from his tail. Zeke quickly took out the final one on the legs as he past, shooting a fire ball at it. The beast then slowly got up again.

Phase two came into progress as the beast stood on shaking legs. It was mad, very, very mad. The beast swung it's arms, hoping to hit something. It barely missed Zeke and Rain.  
"Hey! What have I said about temper tantrums!?" Rain shouted, shaking his fists (paws?) at the beast. Rain continued to shout as Crescent and Destin landed on the shoulders of the monstrosity before us. It wasn't easy, and it took many teleportation spells and grappling to get to their respective weak points. Crescent stabbed his point with a glowing arrow, before sliding down the arm and getting to safety. Destin was having a bit of a harder time, as Crescent's stab made the thing angrier. It managed to fling the metal dragon off, but as he flew through the air, Destin conquered his bow and sniped the weak point. Because, you know, "bow-time" a.k.a. the slowing down of time when a magic bow is being drawn. The beast slung it's arms around and nearly hit several of the pack members. Thankfully, no-one was hurt.

Shadow, who was flying around the back of the monster, through a greens flaming shard right into the weak point on the beast's back. The beast jumped right up and swung around, getting Shadow with one of its thorns. Time slowed down for Calcite as she watched her friend fall from the sky, clutching his stomach.

Time sped back up again, and Calcite let out a feral snarl. She zoomed right into the mouth of the creature, slashed her two blades for a few seconds furiously at sides of the creature's mouth, and jumped up, sticking the two blades into the green circle. The ending blow was dealt.

Calcite stumbled out of the beast's mouth, disoriented, tired, worried. It took her a few seconds, but she remembered Shadow. Shadow! Calcite rushed over to the poor dragon. She looked at the wound, he was growing weaker and weaker. Her eyes widened and took out a familiar tome.

"Emaculo!" Calcite exclaimed, pressing her claws on the wound (Emaculo=Latin for heal). A golden light swirled around Shadow's body, it went in and out of the wound, healing as it went. Shadow, albeit healed, had passed out after the golden magic came into contact with him.

Calcite turned to Void, who had been watching with wary eyes.  
"Perhaps, you aren't to die at this moment in time," Void slowly remarked. He seemed to be conflicted. Calcite walked up to him, she wore a furious expression. Void realized what was about to happen.

"So what? You're going to kill me? Torture me? Send me to confinement?" Void laughed.  
"I don't care!" Calcite stopped him with four words.  
"I know you don't," She replied ominously. Void stopped. Something in her voice unsettled him. Struck a cord, so to say.  
"That's why I'm doing the one thing you will care about," Calcite had an unsettling grin. She took out her tome and said one word:

"Emaculo."

Golden light practically covered Void, it was everywhere. When the light went away, what was left was a passed out Void, without any markings and purple scales now black. Night wing, he was a night wing. Calcite looked down at the dragon and she thought, what now?

 **Again, sorry for the late chapter. But hey, for those U.S. people, Thanksgiving is almost here! Yay! Ham (or turkey for those who like that, I wanted chicken, but hey, I can deal with ham), bread, here I come. I love food. That's one thing you can't get me to give up or share, food. Especially bread. I LOVE bread. It's great. Anyways, have a great week readers! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello. How's it going? Hopefully good, if not, I'm sorry it's not, I truly am. Now, here we go, a fork in the road in the story. There are many places I could go with this. However, here's the cast of main characters, that you know of so far, that will be making this arc, specifically the same college. Again, these are just the ones I KNOW will be in the arc, leave characters you might want to see.  
Calcite (Duh)**

 **Crescelia (More red lines telling me it isn't a name or word)**

 **Shadow (Is there a relationship or not? I don't even know…)**

 **Phantom (I need more character development)**

 **Maximum of three OCs from you readers (unless I'm flooded with OCs)**

 **Dust (You thought he died, you think I'd really kill him off? He won't be here in the way you expect though…)**

 **And that's I'll I can promise right now. Again, OCs are welcome, I'll give credit where credit is due, and I'd prefer the OCs to be in the reviews, but I'll accept PMs. With that over, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Skyward Bound.**

 **Calcite P.O.V.**

I stood watching as Destin walked into a portal, he simply waved a goodbye before the portal took him molecule by molecule. Rain gave everyone a high five before he entered, grinning of course. Zeke said goodbye to everyone, before leaving, hands in a sweatshirt he had just bought. Crescent shook claws and said goodbye. When he reached me, he gave a good-natured smile, and walked through the portal. I waved one last goodbye as the portal closed.

The others left, leaving Shadow, me, and the wind in the burnt plains.  
"So, you're gonna be in that group one day, huh?" Shadow asked, we were the only two left in the field, the others had just left.  
"Yeah, certainly an interesting lot," I remarked. I chuckled and looked to the sun, which was now starting to set.  
"Well, I'm gonna get a shower and head home, see ya' soon," Shadow remarked, waving. I nodded and smiled, at least that whole thing was over. I sighed and looked to the sky, I'd been so busy, I never got my flying permit. I'd have to get that soon, probably within the next three days. I also never took enough time to fully got situated with the aging thing. I looked down. This was gonna be _so fun._ I sighed and shook my head. I'd address that later.

It was around 10:45 in the morning the next day when I got a call from multiple dragons. I had just finished breakfast. I stared at the phone, I was receiving a call from Shadow, Phantom, and Crescelia. At the same time. I sighed and answered, putting them all on a group call. I was instantly bombarded with shouts of confusion and distress from Phantom and Crescelia. I pinched the bridge of my snout.

"Calm down you two! What's going on? Shadow, since you seem calm, why don't you start?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Right, I'm eighteen now, yay. Something happened last night, when I woke up, I aged. I looked outside and it didn't happen to anyone else," Shadow replied with a leveled voice.

"The same thing happened to you dude? I seem eighteen as well, that's crazy brah!" Phantom exclaimed. Oh, this was gonna be a long ride.

"I aged as well! My ch-," my eyes widened. I hurriedly cut my friend off. She wasn't exactly one to hide sharing, she isn't dumb or oblivious by any means, but it just wasn't something she wasn't afraid of sharing. I was kind of scared to see their changes, especially my dragoness friend. She didn't exactly have the shallowest figure, no offence, many males were entranced. Some dragonesses as well.

"We shouldn't go there!" I exclaimed. I wasn't oblivious to my figure's change either, while not exactly dramatic, I had noticed my slight hourglass was more accented. I rolled my eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of my snout again.

"Meet at my house in two hours," I sighed, hanging up. I put my head in my hands and shook my head. I sighed again, and looked out the window.  
"Sis! What's wrong?" Limestone asked, as he finally got out of bed.

"Shadow, Phantom, and Crescelia all aged to eighteen," I grumbled.

"Wouldn't that mean…" Limestone trailed off, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yep," I replied.

I opened the door, Limestone behind me, as the three entered. Shadow was first, taller, unfortunately taller than me. Phantom was next, he was barely taller than me, he was grinning. Limestone and I nearly fell over when we saw Crescelia. She looked like an angel. A very, very hourglass like angel. I shook myself out of my trance and kicked Limestone out of his. I was not interested in other dragonesses, but I could say without a doubt, Crescelia was the prettiest dragon I'd ever seen. It was worse for limestone that her shirts didn't exactly fit the right way anymore…

I sat the boys between us girls, save for Shadow, because frankly, he didn't care, was extremely reserved, and/or was having an conversation in his head.

"Well, this is a turn of events," I started off.  
"It sure is, we're technically off school for the year, because of the incident," Shadow remarked.  
"That helps," Phantom added. The rest of us nodded.

"We have the rest of the 'school year' to look for colleges and apply, and summer to finish applying and actually get in," I remarked. Shadow lifted up a claw.  
"Yes, I have decided where I'm going," I rolled my eyes. Phantom and Crescelia stuck up a claw as well.  
" _Yes,_ I've been accepted," I rolled my eyes again.  
"Who's gonna take care of Limestone while you're away?" Crescelia asked, tilting her head. I grinned evilly, Limestone stiffened up.  
"My unit," I replied, my grin was like an evil cat.

It was summer already, we all decided where we wanted to go. It was an interesting place, on an island. It was a tropical island, pretty good size at around seven miles wide, the campus was in the middle of the island. The college owned the island too. We had a lot of help from Crescelia with the funding. The name of the college? Twilight Fire University.

I just finished packing when Crescelia pulled into my driveway. I smiled and sat in the passenger seat (I'm so thankful for the pocket dimension spell I learned, I was only carrying a small backpack, with everything I needed for college in it).

We wouldn't be able to drive to the college, as it was several miles off the coast, so they hadn't built a bridge yet. It was in construction though. Previously though, I had bought a motorcycle, a nice Bugatti 999 (insert either favorite motorcycle or favorite Bugatti model, this is just one I liked, sadly I don't own one ), a good blue and black one. Back onto how we were getting to the island, most dragons got a dragon to fly them in a small plane. Most of the pilots in the area were really nice, and would only charge like fifteen or twenty bucks if a dragon insisted. However, Crescelia's familie's private pilot, was really cool. He always talked, and was really understanding. He was really chill. He wasn't even a night wing, he was a rain wing actually, and boy did he not care if he was flying for night wings. The rain wings and night wings didn't have the greatest history, but at least it was better than the ice wing/night wing history.

The four of us stood on the hele-pad while Raindrop (the pilot) sat on the left side.

"Nice wings," Shadow remarked.  
"Thanks dude!" Raindrop chuckled. Crescelia smiled and climbed into the right side.

I also sat on the right side, but in the row behind the first. Phantom sat to the left of me. Shadow sat behind Phantom. Two bags were beside Shadow, and another bag behind him. The rest of our stuff would flown over at a later date, for now it was just toiletries and clothes for a few days, as well as some tech. The flight, since we weren't right on the coast, would probably take ten-fifteen minutes. College, here we go.

 **Hey, well, that's the end of arc one and the start of arc two. We'll see a little bit of what Void is going through, but not too much. So, what do you guys (general term, don't rage on me) think is going to happen? Tropical island, return of Dust, I don't even know! I'll see you readers next time, have a great week!**


	20. Where the next chapter is

**Hey readers, just an update here. I'll try not to waste your time. So, I have some of the next chapter written, but it'll be** **at least** **a week before it'll be up. Stress is getting worse and worse, and little things are piling up to a big pile of annoyingness, anger, stress, etc. So, that's that. Just, I don't know, life happens. I've got a project due Thursday, midterms are almost here, and my sibling said something that really irked me earlier today, I ended up yelling at her in front of a few people, I let my anger get the best of me. I fear my attitude is going to ruin the day that should be fun for people, not to mention I'm not feeling so well, which isn't helping my attitude. Just, learn from me, be patient with others and don't lash out at them immediately. I'm sorry the next chapter is going to be late…again. Feel free to ask any questions about this story or one of my others with a review, PM, or Discord message. To whom this may concern,**

 **-C.W.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Hey, so I'm gonna try to get some bigger chapters in. I'm also going to try to get a schedule for chapters in as well. I haven't decided if I want to do one or two chapters a week yet. It depends on how long they end up being. I know that for a while I had chapters that ended up being ten pages on Deadly Touch, and they were once a week. So, I don't know. I just can't dish out those kind of chapters anymore. I'm not the greatest when it comes to thinking of day to day casual content. I'm more into adventure and stuff. So, I'm going to really try to get that kind of stuff down. Well, I've informed you of stuff, so let's get into this, shall we? To whom this may concern,**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Specter.**

College, something I was stoked for. I took a deep breath and entered the double glass doors to the dorm helper.  
"Good day, are you here for your keys?" The smiling sea wing asked.

"Yes, my name is Calcite, how are you doing?" I replied with a smile.

"Pretty good, weather's nice. It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, waves are crashing. Ah, here you are, you get two keys, room 515, top floor, great view. Here's a university card, it'll get you free meals, a parking spot in the private lot, and a ticket to the clubhouse at the top of your building. Do you need anything else?" The guy asked, still smiling.  
"No thanks, thank you, have a great day!" I replied, waving as I walked off.

"No problem! You have a good day too!" He called back. I smiled and walked into the elevator.

I exited the elevator and walked to room 515. As I was walking, I saw a few other students. Three dragonesses, two guys, or so I assumed they classified themselves as. I didn't say anything and just walked passed them. One of the guys however, an ice wing to be exact, caught my right arm as I walked past.  
"Hey babe, would you like to-," I cut him off by kicking his shin. He whimpered and backed off.  
"Hey! Are you messing with my boy?!" One of the dragonesses exclaimed, one of her claws above her chest, mouth agape. She was also an ice wing. I sighed and turned around.  
"Firstly, he was about to finish hitting on me. Secondly, as his lover, you shouldn't let him go around hitting other dragonesses, it'll get you cheated on. Thirdly, he made the first move, by grabbing my arm. So, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get to my room," I turned around and walked off. The sky wing next to the female ice wing whistled.  
"She's cool," She remarked, elbowing her ice wing "friend".

I unlocked the door to the room, and walked in. The floor was carpeted in a nice light blue. A dark blue stripe went along the room on around the middle of the wall, it went horizontally. I took a sigh of relief and breathed in. As the first one to arrive, I got to call what room I got. No doubt Crescelia would be here soon. I took a room to the bottom left hand corner of the room. It was decently sized, it had a bed, desk, some drawers for clothes, chair, balcony with plastic chair and table, and a small bathroom with a sink, shower, and toilet. It was definitely one of the nicer dorm rooms out there. It was nice and quaint though. It wasn't longer than three minutes after I claimed my room that Crescelia entered.  
"How's it going?" I asked, peeking out of my room.  
"Great! People are so nice here! Although I got some glares from two ice wings I passed by walking here…" Crescelia replied, a claw on her chin.  
"Don't mind them," I replied.

"You can have the room in the bottom right hand corner, a.k.a. the only other bedroom," I informed her.

"Cool! It looks like we won't be having another roommate however, I was interested in making new friends here…" Crescelia's tone went sad.

"Hey, it'll be fine. Plus, I'm sure you'll make some new friends in your classes," I put a claw on her shoulder.  
"Yeah! You're right! Well, I'm going to go ahead and unpack what I brought!" With that, she skipped to her room. I shook my head and chuckled. I turned and went back into my room, I started unpacking my things, I had a lot more to un pack, so it took me a little while to get done. In the end, there was a lamp and desk top on the desk, five drawers filled with all four seasons worth of clothes, toiletries in the bath room, different sheets and pillows on the bed, some shelves for various things like knives, note books, books, various trinkets, and some mints. There were three posters on the walls, one of a band, another of a game with a black back ground and white letters, and another a promotional poster for a movie with a wooden ship with canons in it. A spear and shield rested in the upper left-hand corner of the room, next to the desk. This all took three hours. Mostly because of the clothes and shelves. I sighed and popped my knuckles. I rolled my neck several times and exited my room with a yawn, stretching my arms as I did so. I walked into the kitchen and tapped my claws on the counter. Luckily, we had a Whalemart (hehe) on the island. I noticed Crescelia absorbed in a TV show on the couch. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the keys.

"Where're you going?" she asked, tilting her head.  
"Grabbing some food and drinks, I'll be back in thirty or so minutes," I replied. I made sure that I had my wallet, driver's license, helmet, bike keys, university card, and double checked I had keys to the room before I left. I left the room and nearly ran right into Shadow.  
"What're you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"My room's on the same level, I got Phantom as my roommate, and another. I decided to get some food," Shadow replied. I closed the door and we started walking down the velvet carpeted hallway.  
"Who is it?" I asked, turning a corner.  
"A cool sky wing name Kai, he's cool, he's got some more control over fire than most. Fire balls, longer and hotter flame breath, fire claws, fire scales he can control. Pretty cool, he's not an elemental though, obviously, as I'm Shadow and Fire," Shadow replied.

"Cool, how did you plan on getting to the Whalemart?" I asked, tilting my head as we entered the elevator.  
"I was gonna use my Shadow magic to get there, and get all the stuff back, you?" Shadow replied, before asking his own question.  
"Bike, then use portals to get the stuff back," I replied.  
"I think I'll just hitch a ride with you then," Shadow shrugged with a grin. I shrugged and smiled, walking out of the elevator and out the doors to the building.

As promised, bought the food needed for the week, and got back within thirty minutes. Crescelia and I got all the food and liquid into the fridge and the pantry food into the cabinets in the kitchen.

Night came quick, Crescelia was knocked out quicker. I stayed up a little longer, watching videos, playing games, reading a bit, you know, just alone time. It was 10:43 when I started to feel a little woozy. I threw on some pajama pants and brushed my teeth. Then, I went to turn off the switch. I almost reached the switch when one of my books fell over.  
"Whoops," a voice said. I spun quickly on my heel, hand canon raised. What I saw…made me want to scream at the top of my lungs, and not because I was scared. I was ticked. One of my eyes twitched as I stared a mostly translucent sand wing down. I put away my gun and dragged the ghost Dusk out of the room.  
"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Dusk exclaimed. "Would you stop that?!" Dusk exclaimed.  
"No! We're gonna go downstairs, drive to the other side of the island, then I'm going to yell my lungs off at you, and you're not going to speak a word until we get there and I'm done. Have I made myself clear?" I replied with a stern voice.  
"…Yes ma'am…" Dusk quietly replied.

"You realize, you left us, and was with us, the whole time, and didn't let any of us know until now, yes?" I growled.

"Yes…," Dust meekly replied.

"What, may I ask, kept you waiting until now?!" I screamed.

"It's…complicated," Dust squeaked. I glared at the ghost.

"Fine then," I marched up to the ghost.

"What are you-," Dust was caught off, by a hug.

'Hate to spoil the moment, but you really weren't supposed to do that,' Dust's voice ringed through my head.  
 _"Why not?"_ I thought back.  
'Cause' now, I'm tethered to you,' Dust replied, sarcasm in his voice.

" _And that means what exactly?"_ I asked.

'I can't leave farther than twenty feet from you, because you showed affection, to a ghost. What, may I ask, were you thinking?'

" _Many things,"_ I simply replied.

It was 3:30 by the time I got into my bed and fell asleep. Turns out, two dragons plus one body equals weird dreams. Those dreams were the most lucid I'd ever had in a long time…taco fish shooting gummy missiles, weird…

I didn't wake up until 11:47 am. When I woke up, I had to wipe some drool off my mouth, the sheets were all over the place, and one of my legs and tail were hanging off the bed. I got out of bed and stretched, letting a yawn out while I did so.

'Sleep well?' Dust asked, he rolled his ghost neck a couple times.

" _Yes, I did, what time is it?"_ I responded, walking towards my clock.

"11:50?!" I exclaimed.

I burst out of my room, pajamas in wrinkles and looking like I came out of a whirlwind. I threw open one of the cabinets, took out the toaster, plugged it in, scrambled to the fridge, opened the freezer, and took out four waffles. I then jumped over to the toaster and slammed the four waffles into the toaster. While the waffles were in the toaster, I ran into my room, threw on some actual clothes consisting of a university dry fit t-shirt, grey light weight pants, some socks, and tennis shoes. By the time I finished tying my shoes, I heard the toaster make a "ding!" sound. I ran back into the kitchen, unplugged the toaster, threw the four waffles on a plate, grabbed an apple, and dug into the waffles.

" _Curse Crescelia for not waking me up,"_ I thought bitterly.

'Why did you even need to be up? It's not like college has started yet,' Dust remarked, floating in the air above me in his grey spectral energy, he was studying one of his claws. There was actually a dark grey line wrapped around one of his ankles, it was tethered to one of my wrists.  
 _"I needed to be up, because I need to help her, Shadow, and Phantom move into their dorms with all their stuff. No doubt they're already on their way back. Oh, she's going to get it,"_ I replied. I finished my waffles and grabbed the apple. I took a key to the room and left, locking the door on my way out.

I ate the apple I was sped walked down the hallway. Dust was still floating above me, but he didn't let himself be seen by anyone else. I met my comrades in the lobby, I stood tapping my shoe on the floor, taking the last bites of my apple.

"Calcite, heeeeey…," Phantom nervously greeted. I glared at him and chucked the apple core at his face. The core hit and he rubbed his snout, which was currently in pain.

"None of you woke me up," I glared at the trio. Shadow shrugged.  
"Wasn't my problem, she insisted," Shadow nonchalantly replied, pointing at Crescelia. He then put his claws back in his pockets. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Come on, let's just go ahead and get to setting up, besides, there's someone I want you to meet…," I trailed off, taking two fairly big boxes.

I took a step out of the elevator and started walking to our room, 515. I was almost at the door when a sand wing slapped me on my butt. I rolled my eyes and slapped him with my sea wing paddle tail. A loud smacking sound filled the halls, the sand wing was left very dazed on the floor. I simply smirked as Dust worked the lock open with his ghost powers. I then nudged the door open and the three followed behind me, filled with mixed thoughts.

"Alright, now that the door is closed, and we've set down all of Crescelia's boxes," I glared at my female friend, she pouted and fiddled with her claws, "Dust, show yourself, why don't you," I finished, tapping my shoe on the floor.

"As you wish," Dust's voice surrounded the room as he faded into sight, his color palet changed slightly from this morning, when it was a little darker, as well as far from last night. He was a little more blue in the day, while more greenish at night. The overall white kept them shades of blue and green light, however. Dust preformed a dramatic bow and greeted them.  
"Hello, my living friends, as you can see, I'm kinda dead," Phantom passed out. I pinched the bridge of my snout. Crescelia blinked before jumping at Dust, trying to give him a hug. She ended up on the floor.  
"It's kind of hard to give a ghost a hug…" she pouted. I shook my head.  
"Maybe you should think before you try to come into physical contact with a non-physical being," I pointed out.  
"Yeah, why you think about that a little, Calcite?" Crescelia gave me a knowing smirk. I glared at her and grinned evilly.

"Uh-oh, shouldn't have said that…" She trailed off. Five minutes later she was tied to the couch, forced to watch a cheesy dragonet show.  
"Anyone else have something to say?" I growled, narrowing my eyes. Phantom had woken up during the fiasco. He rapidly shook his head. Shadow high fived Dust.  
"That's not fair! Why can Shadow do that!" Crescelia pouted.  
"Shadow magic, that's how," Shadow replied, smirking.

"And for you information Crecelia, I can touch Dust, since I may've done something I wasn't supposed to…" I informed her.  
"And now I'm tethered to her," Dust grumbled. Shadow facepalmed.  
"You dun goofed," he stated.

 **Hey readers! I've decided that I'm going to try to have five page chapters. Which is the number of pages for this chapter. There should some more activity over the holidays for this story. So, that's that. Anyways, I'll be making a discord server for this story soon. I'll make an update when I've figured it out. Happy holidays!**


	22. Chapter 19

**Hey readers! We reached over 1,000 reads on this story! So, thank you. Anyways, I have to say sorry for not updating. I've started a draft two of my book, and found something that brought up a feeling of broken memories. You know? Something like having a word on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't find it, ever. It's…frustrating. Well, anyways, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Let's Do This, One Last Time.**

School, something most hate. I'll be honest, I don't like math. Science, English, and History however, I love. Foreign languages, there aren't very many, only two languages here, well, in this world anyway. Well, my point here is that school is starting soon. By soon, I mean the next morning. To put it in boring words, I'm nervous. Ever since, well, you know, I haven't been nervous about many things, this however, is different from killing monsters and stopping cults. I took a deep breath as I headed to my bed. I set the alarm, and climbed into my bed. I pulled the sheets over my body, and closed my eyes, drifting off into blissful sleep. Well, not _that_ blissful.

Dream world.

 _'Here we go again,' I thought to myself. I sighed and looked up ahead. I had no idea where I was, my surroundings looked nothing like anything I had ever seen on Pyrrhia. In front of me was a large white building, I shrugged and walked in. Marble floors, pillars of quartz, and walls studded with gems met my sight when I walked into the building. I walked further into the building, finding myself in some sort of hospital, where figures where were talking, they didn't even notice me.  
'Is this someone else's memory?' I thought. 'Or am I seeing something that happened in the past?' _

_I was in even more shock when I saw that the figure in the closest hospital bed to me, was Rain._

" _Please…wake up," a female figure pleaded on the chair beside the bed._

 _I was then thrown out of the building and into a diner. I looked around, seeing metal like creatures interacting with each other. I walked forward, noticing a squishy looking male with flames decorating his pants.  
"I don't know about this…" a woman with purple highlights said as the two walked into a room.  
"We're the night guards, we have to know the place we're guarding," the male countered as he walked into the room. A blinding light surrounded the both of them, when I peeked in, I saw Destin slumped in the corner. I was then thrown into another place yet again. _

_This time, I was actually familiar with where I was, in the bay of a thousand scales, in the sea kingdom. However, there was no coastal city that I was familiar with. There was, however, a huge disturbance in the sea, where a palace floated above the ocean. I flew over, and sure enough, Crescent was there, facing off against a dragon species I'd never seen before.  
"We can turn back time together! Fix everything!" The dragon shouted. _

" _No! There's a reason why history is the way it is! If we turn back time like that, who knows what would happen!" Crescent lunged forward, slamming his tail onto an artifact, and a blinding light surrounded the whole temple. I was thrown yet again into a different place._

 _I looked around, I was on top of a tower, a young boy stood, paralyzed as an undead creature lunged at him. At the last second though, a large dragon with black wings stopped the creature. I was thrown out again._

 _This time, I was in a cavern, where a teen girl lay in a bed of yellow flowers, red highlights shown in her black hair. I reached to help her, only to be thrown into another place again._

 _This time, everything was all pitch black, I could only hear voices, two of which I couldn't recognize._

" _Don't!" a girl, probably in her teens, screamed._

" _Not after everything, you arse hole!" that had to be Destin…_

" _Why? Why can't someone else do this!? You know every one of us would be willing to do it instead!" that must be Zeke._

" _Do you really have to do this?!" that must've been Rain.  
"No! Not after all you've done! Stop playing hero!" that…I recognized as my own voice. _

" _Yes, dear_ _ **hero**_ _, why do you continue to do this?" a voice of untraceable gender mocked.  
"Heroes are social constructs, don'tcha know? Heh, what defines a hero? I define it as someone always willing to put himself before others, even if it means death…," that was Crescent. I didn't know what was going on, but it had to be big. Was I receiving visions of past and future? I was thrown out, one last time, into another scene. _

_I stood on an invisible platform, overlooking a mountain, with clouds swirling around it. A pale female held a baby in her arms, looking around her. She looked on edge. A boy, with silver eyes and silver wings not unlike what I would imagine an angel to have, sat sleeping in her arms, wrapped in comfortable cloth. I reached out, to comfort the woman, but I woke up, to the blaring sound of an alarm._

I woke up in an uncomfortable sweat, I shook off the uneasy feeling, and went to hit the alarm, only to find it in pieces on the floor, a large paddle like dent in it. I realized it must've been me. I sighed and shook my head, getting out of bed and avoiding the pieces, I tethered Dust outside the bathroom temporarily, and took a shower. I came out after seven minutes and threw on some clothes over the underwear I was wearing. Specifically, some sand colored shorts, grey tennis shoes, a blue tank top, and grabbed the "space bag" Crescent gave me before our departure. In it was all my school stuff, my weapons (it's security proof), my "adventure clothes", my wallet, keys, helmet, and my laptop. I threw the single strap bag over my shoulder and headed into the kitchen, setting the bag next to the chair I chose.  
"Dust, wake up Cres for me, wont'cha?" I politely asked, while fixing my coffee.  
"Sure thing," he yawned, floating into her room. Five seconds later, I heard an old school alarm sound filling her room. I chuckled and watched as the "liquid of life" flowed into my cup. While the coffee poured into the cup, I started fixing breakfast.  
'It's just like when I did this every morning for Limestone,' I thought to myself, letting out a sad smile. I thought back on all the times I fixed us meals. I sighed and noticed a shower running.  
"You had your fun I see," I remarked, cracking the eggs and mixing the them together in a bowl.  
"Don't I always have fun?" Dust replied, raising one of his "ghost brows". I rolled my eyes and poured the eggs into a frying pan I set out. I then heard a knock on our door.  
"Come in!" I shouted, setting the bacon on the skillet. Shadow morphed under the door, unlocking it behind him, so Phantom and Kai could get in.  
"Mhm, the amazing smell of Calcite's breakfast making," Shadow remarked.  
"Whatever, get you tail over here and take over bacon, we don't want another incident of 'Dust trying to help with breakfast'," I smirked.  
"Hey! I was only trying to help!" Dust complained.  
"Emphasis on 'try'," Kai replied, already popping the toast in the toasters. Kai, a sky wing, had the average sky wing details, fire orange scales, large wings, you know. However, his eyes were different than most, being almost like Peril's, except a darker shade of blue. He almost always wore pants, hated shorts, just a little small fact about him.

Phantom took his job of making sure they all had their things ready for classes, since he couldn't cook for his life.

"Everyone sleep fairly well?" Phantom asked. I froze, almost spilling the eggs, before hurriedly getting back into motion.  
"What was _that_ about?" Kai asked, furrowing his eye brows.  
"Oh, nothing, just didn't have the greatest of dreams last night, it was _weird_ ," I replied.  
"Huh, well, I must say myself, I didn't sleep to great, you know, first day of college," Phantom replied. Kai murmured, agreeing with the sea wing.  
"I didn't sleep at all, was out all night, looking around the island," Shadow replied, still focused on the bacon. I rolled my eyes.  
"Just because you don't need to sleep all the time, doesn't mean you should do things like that," I replied.  
"Yeah? Well don't mother me then," Shadow grumbled. I shook my head.  
Crescelia came out of her room in bright colors as soon as breakfast was finished.  
"All right, chop chop, we need to be exiting the room in fifteen minutes!" I ordered, quickly washing my claws and grabbing a plate.  
To be honest, college Algebra was a breeze, it clicked for me, for Cres though, not so much. Shadow seemed average, and I didn't know about the others, as they weren't in the class at the same time. The rest of the day was pretty easy, most of the classes spent half the class time going over introductions and stuff. I was especially excited for my classes that would involve crime prevention. As, well, that is what I came too college for, and this wasn't some run of the mill college either, as I found out when I headed to the last "class" of the day.

I had to head to a separate building. I opened the door, with a special card, and walked in. Two teachers in workout clothes greeted us. I knew we'd be doing something different, but I hadn't realized that for the last two hours of my school day, I'd be in physical training, with weapons, by the looks of it. I got into the small line that had been formed in front of the two instructors. Soon enough, the rest of my classmates arrived. I was shocked to find Shadow amongst them. I quickly refocused when the male instructor, a hybrid of a rain wing and night wing by the looks of it, started speaking.  
"Listen up, and listen well, for this will most certainly be the hardest class you'll be taking these next four years," I heard a couple of quiet snickers. I kept my facial expressions hardened, just as I did whenever Glory's superiors came over. The female instructor picked up where he left off, she seemed like a hybrid between a sand wing and ice wing.

"The dragon next to me is Sir Darktree, and you will address me as Miss Icevenom, are we clear?" Miss Icevenom asked, no room in her voice for argument.  
"Yes ma'am!" Shadow and I were the first to respond, everyone else quickly followed our lead.  
Sir Darktree started speaking again.  
"Now, you all are a bunch of dirty little misfits, but you're all we have right now with us, so you'll have to do. I look at all of you, and see a couple of things, some of you, I see pain and ferocity," his gaze traveled to Shadow and I, as well as a couple of others, "some of you, I see wasted energy, energy that can turn into great potential. However, some of you, I see only unpreparedness and laziness," Sir Darktree finished.  
"So, those of you who think you can make it, step forward," Miss Icevenom ordered. Only one dragon didn't step forward.  
"I didn't sign up for this," she mumbled, leaving the building, handing her card to Sir Darktree on her way out.

"Now! Out of the 101 of you who entered this building, 100 are left. As you know, SWAT teams in your cities are made of six dragons, however, we won't be splitting you up quite yet into five groups. We will be splitting you up into pairs," Sir Darktree informed us.  
"Choose your other half wisely, as you'll be going through all of first semester with just them," Miss Icevenom informed us.  
"Now! Choose!" Sir Darktree ordered. I was immediately asked by a couple jocks, and some other girls. Instead, I headed to Shadow.  
"What do you say, partner?" I asked, extending my claws to him.  
"You're choosing the emo dragon?!" A jock complained behind me.  
"I'd be honored," Shadow replied, extending his claws and shaking mine.

After the next one and a half hours, Shadow and I exited the building in a small sweat, with the rest of the students in different states of tiredness. Later that night, we found out that only 96 students remained in the class. So far, it was shaping up that there'd be 16 groups. It's only the first day though, so, who knows. After all, Glory said only 7 groups exited that school after her four years. I talked to Limestone on the phone after finishing all the little homework I had, I told him about my day. His response, "Now I know why I never wanted to get into the SWAT deal,". I had chuckled and told him to stay safe, before leaving my room and making dinner.

That night, it was 9:30, and the five of us sat on the couch in Cres and I's room, watching an old detective show. We'd turn in around 10:00, a party was going on the floor below us. I didn't even bother thinking about what was going on down there.

"They're gonna be so tired and wasted tomorrow," Shadow remarked, no hint of remorse in his voice, as he watched the villain on screen.  
"Mhm," I agreed.  
"So, how was the last two hours of you school day?" Phantom asked.  
"Yeah! I wanna hear all about it!" Cres exclaimed. Kai rolled his eyes, nodded, and turned the volume on the T.V. down.

"It was…interesting," I replied.  
"Weird, but, yeah, interesting," Shadow agreed.  
"Miss Icevenom acts cold, but is pretty cool," I remarked. Shadow nodded.  
"Sir Darktree is kinda the same, the first thing he told when we went to our separate room, was to stop looking at the all the dragonesses like perverts. Which, by the way, only two thirds of the guys were doing, me not being one of them," Shadow scoffed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the television.  
"Apparently, we also have to carry our weapons along with us, the entire day as well, no one bothers asking for permission, as they already know we're the 'SWAT weapon students', apparently," I informed the other three. I yawned and rolled my neck. I got off the couch and headed the sink, rinsing my plate.  
"I'm heading to bed, got a full day tomorrow, after all," I remarked.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea," Shadow agreed. "You four do what you want, I'm heading to bed as well," Shadow walked out of the room.

That night, I was surprised with no dreams, of any sort. Just, dark, blissful sleep. Well, it would be blissful, if I wasn't still thinking about the previous dream, from the previous night. I was eventually able to fall asleep, with other thoughts in my head, like the last "class" of my school day. Why did we have to do what we're doing? What are they expecting us to find out there?

 **Yeah, I'm finally back, and with ideas for arc two of this universe already in my head. Just two more stories to go, if you don't remember. Undertale, then Legend of Zelda. The dreams, as you probably figured out, btw, were fragments of all the other character stories, as well as peaks at the two other stories for this arc, as well as a peak at a story for the next arc. In case you're interested, these are some universes planned for arc two:**

 **Wings of Fire (Universe undecided, but likely in arc three of the series, on Pantala),**

 **Legend of Zelda (AU/game undecided),**

 **Kid Icarus/Kid Icarus Uprising,**

 **Destiny (1/2, all DLCs),**

 **Pokémon,**

 **Transformer's Prime,**

 **and maybe Metroid, Rosario+Vampire, FNaF, or Hellsing/Ultimate/Abridged.**

 **Well, I'll see you readers, in the next chapter. Have a great weekend!**


	23. Yeah, another note

**Hey, I'm sorry for nothing being heard from me in quite a while. You know the first set of reasons, school and Scouts. The second, not much motivation. That, albeit, can be fixed. The third, well, that's a little more complicated. As some of you may know, thegamersdragon started a contest earlier this year. I, like a lot of fans I assume, planned to participate in it, partly for fun, partly to win. I started planning what I wanted to do, but then…I looked at my own stories, present and past, and saw their update schedules. So, some of you may be shocked to know that I will not be participating.**

 **So, yeah, that's that. For now, I want to focus on my own stories. I'll have the next chapter out fairly soon. With that, I think you know what time it is.**

 **To whom this may concern,**

 **-CrescentWrites.**


	24. Chapter 21

**I kind of forgot to mention one last fanfic I would want to do some time, DDLC. It slipped my mind, too many ideas to keep track of…Hey, also, sorry for the delay. The second semester is always busier for me. Anyways, let's get into this. To whom this may concern,**

 **Chapter Twenty One: The Grim.**

 **Calcite**

After the first week, I hadn't learned of anything that we might need to face with the extensive training we were receiving. Isn't it better to be prepared? They have their reasons, I know that, but…I need to know. So, I went about it differently, I wasn't just going to wait for something.

I found myself in the library sooner or later. There lots of interesting subjects, but nothing that ticked me over the edge. I spent most of my free time for two more weeks in that library. Nothing. Nothing at all. Well, at least, not until I was browsing the "monster" section. See, long after the Sandwing War, but long before our modern age, monsters appeared out of nowhere. Mindless killing machines with black aura around them, those connected to Darkness were safe, they were only 3% of the entire population. Those of Light and Fire could combat them, but those two together totaled in at only 5% of the population. Other elemental connections only provided a good defense for themselves or small groups. The knights tried their best to keep the beasts at bay, but alas, most fell. That was, until a great legend came to surface. A dragonet, not connected to a primal source (magic, elemental connection, etc.), clothed in purple, black, and white appeared, wielding a weapon of silver with a black handle. The specific weapon was said to have been a multitude of weapons, a scythe, a sword, a bow, an axe, etc. Regardless, the dragonet picked up a shield, and went to fighting the beasts in a knight's place.

The dragonet was said to have moving tattoos and a bright light coming from the top of their claws. That one dragonet pushed back the monsters, and hunted them down. This was for not, however, because different beasts soon arrived, feeding off souls, the Grim. The Grim came in and mortally wounded the dragonet. A young maid found the now older dragonet in a field, where she carried them to a moderately safe place. They said they were going to perish soon, and so they gave their weapon to the maid, they passed on the next morning. The maid, suddenly filled with courage and power, fought the Grim off, and sealed them away. She returned badly wounded, but was said to continue where her predecessor failed; living.

It's an interesting tale, for sure, but I didn't think it was what I was looking for.

Lately I had been thinking about things, foremost, weapons. We'd have to choose our weapons soon. Which meant a new me. It was raining when I headed out, with a large bag, onto a secluded spot on the beach of the island. It was a little cove, with a small pond and sand inside. Rock walls formed one entrance to the cove, only one. Only a small skylight provided light. I was already soaking wet. I unzipped the bag and took out a box and shovel. I got to digging.

It took fifteen minutes to get a good sized hole. I opened the metal box and set it inside. The first things to go in there were my katanas. I carefully and solemnly lay them in the box, after all, a weapon is an extension of thyself. Next came the hand cannon, then the knife. I then took out my fighting clothes, and laid those in there as well. Dust didn't say a single word during all of this. He knew better. The tome sat in my claws. I stared at it for no less than thirty minutes. I locked the box and hung the key on a chain dangling from the ceiling over the sand covered box. I didn't look back as I walked out the cove.

…

…

…

…The tome never made it into the box.

Shadow

I saw Calcite leave, knowing something was up. Yet, I didn't pursue my curiosity, figuring she'd want as much alone time as possible, as alone as one could get with a spirit constantly with them. I shook my head, continuing to stare out the window from my sitting spot. Kai and Phantom took a seat beside me. No word was spoken for a couple long seconds.  
"What do you figure she's up to?" Kai asked, watching as Calcite exited our sights.

"Only her and Dust most likely know, she tells most of her friends if she's doing something important, but if it comes to really personal matters…" Phantom trailed off.  
"She closes herself off from the world," I finished, not moving from my spot.

"Exactly," Phantom replied. Silence ensued again.  
"Limestone would know what to do if he were here, right now," Phantom remarked. I nodded.

"I wonder what Glory would say," Kai remarked. He had heard many stories from Calcite.

"Many things, but I doubt any would do much to deter her," I replied. Silence wrapped around us again. Only this time, it continued on.

Third Person

It was late when Calcite returned, muddy, wet, cold, sandy, you name it. She headed straight for the shower. When she was done, she plopped into her bed without bothering to eat. It had been a long day for her, and one she would like to forget. What she saw, not just the loss she experienced, and the new beginning, terrified her. She had seen it. A large Grim, rising out the sea, with its many tentacles and hundreds of eyes. A grotesque zombie like beast. Well, she assumed it was a Grim. It certainly matched the descriptions, dark aura, terrifying…feeling the need to kill it.

Courage, it's not the ability to have no fear, it's better, it's getting over your fear. Calcite liked to think she had courage. After all, how else would she have gotten over everything else?

Shadow

It was late when we finally saw a shadow walking across the beach, turning to the building.

"There she is," Phantom mumbled, looking sleepy.  
"Get some rest, you two," I told them, I'd get some sleep later. Kai didn't object, heading right into bed. Phantom hesitated for a minute, before sighing and walking to his room. I stayed up until two the next morning, many thoughts circled through my brain. I eventually just had to clear my head, heading to my own bed and plopping on it, falling asleep within the minute.

Calcite

It was raining when I woke up. I sighed and headed into the kitchen. Normally, I'd love the presence of rain, but after yesterday, I wasn't feeling it today. I was sluggish throughout the day, and it could easily be noticed. Simple mistakes I'd rarely make. Placing raw eggs on a plate. Pouring juice into a bowl. Not being able to correctly answer simple questions like 5x7+5. Things like that, which is why, as soon as I walked into my last class of the day, Miss Icevenom immediately walked over to me, Sir Darktree was busy…talking to Shadow? What was that about?

"Calcite, you look like you've been through Hell and back," Miss Icevenom remarked, crossing her arms.

"Some could say I have," I mumbled. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Calcite, eyes say a lot, you have a troubled past, I've known since the second I saw you, but it's never been much of a problem," she paused, then continued, "some have said you were out almost all day Sunday, coming back late at night. Care to explain?" She asked.

"Not really," I replied, sighing.

"…" Miss Icevenom simply waited for an answer.

"…I need a weapon back in my claws…" I mumbled. She sighed, shaking her head.  
"Go back to your dorm, get some sleep, the weapons are scheduled today, but you need sleep. That's an order," I sighed and nodded, heading back to my dorm.

It was past school activities when I woke up, I was more refreshed, but still sulky. Dust raised an eyebrow.  
"Still sulky?" He asked.  
"Yes," I replied.  
"I'm going for a walk," I replied, tethering him to the room, something I figured out I could do. Long story short, the dragon who tethers a ghost to them can tether that same ghost somewhere else. See, one thing about this island, is the plateau to the South, near the cove, it's why no one had been talking about a creature in the water, no one would've been able to see it. I flew up to the top of the plateau, sitting down on the edge facing the water. I sat there, chin on my claws, for about an hour.  
"Thought I'd find you here," a voice humorously remarked. A dragoness sat down beside me. She was translucent. Her features were that of a sea wing. She was beautiful.  
"Hey…Mom…" I replied, staring out at the sea.

 **…Yeah, I'll be honest, I didn't plan that (not like I really plan anything but 5 percent of this) to happen. It just kind of, idk, seemed right. You know? One of those moments where you're like, "Hm, yeah, that works,". Also, I can't just have one ghost around, why hasn't this happened before, though? That'll be explained next time!**

 **P.S. Halfway done with the Thesis paper!**


	25. Chapter 22

**Hey, back, again. Yeah, these waits are getting pretty annoying I bet for you readers, it's annoying me too. I hate writer's block, but hey, just gotta write on, right? Well, in any event, let's get to some things before the chapter, first off, I'm sorry for tehse waits. Secondly, the 40 hour projects are coming up and I've got some school to catch up on since I basically ditched school for twelve days to go to Israel (it was actually not that bad, I wouldn't consider it a vacation as much as a much needed break however). Thankfully, I already covered Geometry for the week I return, so, yeah. Thirdly, I'm going to get my butt back into editing my book I started last year, promise. Finally, I'm going to ditch my schedule idea I had, I don't work like that, that being said, I don't want it to be two weeks without any news until a chapter comes out. Okay, now that that's done, if any of you have any questions (regarding anything really), then feel free to message me on Discord (check my profile), leave a review (which are always nice and we writers sometimes get addicted to them), or P.M. me here (although the other two are more preferred). Whelp, let's get into this then. P.S. I don't actually believe in seeing the dead, but if you do, then that's completely cool.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two, Revelations.**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Ok, let's clear some things up here, why exactly was Calcite's mother's ghost right there? Well, that needs to be explained by something else first, Calcite can see ghosts, actually, really, any dragon can, with enough mental toll that is. See, here's the thing, remember that whole Dust death thing? Yeah, something like that is definitely enough of a mental toll to trigger this ability of seeing the dead. Got it? Good.

So, then why is Mom here? Well, what good parent wouldn't watch over their children if given the chance after death (rhetorical question)? Ok, back to Calcite.

 **Calcite**

An awkward silence fell over the both of us, honestly, so many things were going through my head I stopped trying to keep track of them. It stayed like this for about three minutes, before mother dearest said something.

"What do you want to do?" the question took me completely off guard.

"What do you mean?" I replied, looking back.

"I mean, what do you want to do in life?" She replied, sitting down next to me.  
"Well, to protect people, it's all I've ever wanted to do," I replied, confused.

"And how do you think you can do that best? Wearing yourself out in things you already know and were taught by, by better dragons than those here? Or, getting up and doing something about this?" She responded to my answer. She had a good point.

"You don't have to play by society's rules to be something in life. Remember, our family doesn't run from things Cal," she looked back at the ocean. I stayed quiet for a little bit.

"You're right," I admitted. I then stood up. Mother smiled and did the same.

"You read the tales of old, right?" She asked.  
"Yep," I replied.  
"I take it you want to find the maiden/hero's weapon then?" She asked.  
"Yep," I replied again. She smiled and shook her head.  
"That's my girl," she replied, then smiled, "I'll give you the first clue then, well, more of a location really."

"Annnnnd?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.  
"The sea temple, look for the ancient temple of the sea," she replied, before slowly fading out. I shook my head and stayed in that spot for another couple minutes, before leaving and getting some sleep.

I walked through the hallways of the school for a couple minutes before making to my destination. I rapped on the door.  
"Come in," came the deep voice of Prof. Telan, who was also the one who ran the school. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I nodded to the large mud wing sitting at his desk, glasses on.

"I'm leaving," I started, sliding an envelope full of other envelopes onto the desk, "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this anymore, I need to do something really important." The mud wing just smiled and shook his head.  
"I knew you were different the day I saw those eyes in the auditorium amongst the crowd, I don't know what you need to do, but I wish you luck. Go, do what you need to do, and we will be here, waiting for your return," he smiled, taking the envelope.  
"Thank you, so much. Goodbye, Professor Telan," I waved and walked out of the room, not looking back after closing the door behind me.

I had packed everything, currently, I was walking towards a building I had become very familiar with while being here the short time I was here. I opened the door and walking in, not bothering to change into different clothing. I opened the doors right as the two were about to begin.

"Calcite, where have you been?" I smiled somberly at Miss Icevenom. She immediately knew what was going on.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here any longer," all conversations stopped.

"I just…I have to do something, and I can't juggle that and school at the same time, it's been mostly a pleasure being here," I replied, shaking. She sighed and shook her head.

"Follow me," she replied. I did so, following her to another room. Inside where all sorts of weapons.  
"If you truly are leaving, then I guess you'll need to take one of these with you," I couldn't stop my amazement.  
"Th-thank you," I responded meekly. Miss Icevenom place something into my claws. It was good sized.  
"Well? Go on, open it," she urged. I carefully undid the cloth around the object. Under the cloth was a large staff with a grip around the entire shaft, two double edged blades where at the ends of the ironwood staff. I stared at the simple but beautiful designs on the weapon. I wiped a couple tears from my eyes and hugged the hybrid in front of me.

As I was leaving, it didn't surprise me to find my friends outside the building. They looked at the weapon slung diagonally across my back.  
"So, you're leaving," Shadow remarked.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"And this is something you HAVE to do alone?" Crescelia asked with wet eyes.  
"Unfortunately," I replied.

"How are you going to get rid of him then?" Phantom pointed at Dust. Who was quite ticked.

"I tethered him to your bag," I smirked.

I said my finale goodbyes and set off, I pulled out my phone, dialing a number.

"Hey, it's me, Calcite, who soon do you think you can get me onto the mainland?" I asked a certain…acquaintance.

I spent most of the afternoon driving, occasionally taking a stop to rest for food or something like that. It was about 8:27 when I stopped at a motel. I stretched, pulled the keys out of my motorcycle, locked and secured it someplace, and walked into the building.

After getting things situated, I turned in for the night, and didn't wake up till the next morning.

After I did wake up, I decided to plan my root, I was still quite a ways from the sea kingdom, after all. As I was looking at a local map, one of the locals of the area walked up to me.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" the dragoness joked. I smiled before responding.  
"You could say that, but, well, life likes to throw trash at you sometimes," I replied, chuckling. She raised an eyebrow, but left it at that.  
"Where are you heading?" she asked.  
"Some island in the bay of a thousand scales, as I've been told," I pointed at the map. She nodded before pointing at a road that winded its way into a city on the outskirts of the sea kingdom.

"If you hurry, you could make it here just as the sun is setting, there's a similar motel to this one there, should be easy to find," she informed me, smiling.  
"Thank you, may I ask, what is you name?" I asked, tilting my head. The ice wing simply shook her head and smiled.  
"That, my friend, is up to speculation," she replied before walking off, a playfully swaying as she walking away. I myself questioned her, but shook it off, leaving for my ride.

Just as the ice wing said, I made it to the city with a nice view of the sunset. I stopped off at the motel, slept, woke up, and made my way to the capital of the sea kingdom, Orka, right along the sea.

It was nearing 4:00 when I saw the suburbs of the city. Clearly, the majority of the population was sea wing, although there was the occasional sand wing and rain wing around, and of course, some hybrids here and there. I got a couple odd looks, you know, being a new face, er, helmet, but the sea wing tale was all they needed to shrug and move on. Eventually, I pulled up to a hotel, booked myself in a room for about four days (it was actually a hotel which Crescelia's mother owned, and she happened to be there, paying for it herself, but let me sleep, telling me we could talk the next day). I did get a couple groceries before turning in though, as well as getting a quick view of the city streets.

It was seven in the morning when my alarm got me up, I changed into some comfortable shorts, a t-shirt with some waves on it, and some tennis shoes. I grabbed some sunglasses, brushed my teeth, grabbed breakfast, and met up with Crescelia's mother.

"Ah, Calacite, good to see your up, but I can't help but ask, why'd you leave college?" Queen Galaxy questioned, a smile on her face (when wasn't there though?).  
"There were some…complications," I replied, silently signaling I really didn't know how to talk about it. The queen, however, wasn't buying it. I sighed.  
"I'm chasing a fairy tale," I bluntly said, waiting for the reaction.

 **Yep, I'm ending it there. I'm trying to force myself out of my writer's block right now. We'll see how well that goes soon enough I guess. I'll work on the next chapter a bit, but I'm going to be focusing on Fractures for the next couple of days before doing too much regarding this next chapter. In any event, I'll see you readers soon I guess, hopefully…Bye!**


	26. Chapter 23-Awakening

**So, funny story, the laptop I write on somehow got water damage, and it had to be taken in for a couple days to see what exactly was wrong, so, now it only works when plugged in, else it will shut off. Ok, not that funny. So, there's that. I'm catching up, don't worry, thankfully, all my previous documents are safe and sound. Currently, I'm speed writing this chapter, and the project I chose this year isn't terribly time consuming, just…foreign. If any of you are somewhat interested in what I chose this time, I'll bring it up in the next update. Well, that's enough from me, let's go right into this!**

 **Chapter Twenty Three, The Forgotten Temple.**

 __ _It was not a good day for a certain deity. He sighed and looked across the once green fields. Everything was either burnt or covered in crimson. Soon, however, the escape plan would be put into place. The white eyed, large sword wielding deity looked behind him, gazing upon the temple where his…accomplice was going over what would happen. The deity knew, however, that the part of the plan he played, would not go like his accomplice thought it would.  
"For the greater good," he mumbled to himself, drawing his large blade. He gazed upon the broken army he had defeated twelve times before, led by the Demon King himself this time. The deity stood his ground, and as the first of the demons reached him, they were cut down. Easily, he weaved in and out, cutting down the army with his sword and a couple spells. Soon enough, with minimal injuries, he stood before the Demon himself. _

" _You are a broken man, fighting for a broken cause," he remarked. The deity did not respond at first.  
"Am I?" He replied, "to one man who sees something broken, another sees something worthy of repair," he replied. He extend out his sword, a sign that he was ready to fight. The Demon King extended his own, touching the deity's own. With that, they both leapt away, engaging in battle. _

_Hours later, the two still fought, each with great wounds, when it seemed neither would win, the deity's blade glowed blue, and with an unexpected lunge, he pierced the heart of the Demon King, sealing him into a keystone. The deity sheathed his sword onto his back once again, and took out a tome, where he place it into a cave, in a separate world, casting an enchantment onto it. He limped out of the cave, having one thing left to do…_

 _The deity watched in content as he bled out, seeing the piece of land rise into the sky. He chuckled, knowing her, his accomplice, would not be happy. Content, he closed his eyes, taking what he thought would be his finale nap._

 _ **-Elegy of the no-name warrior deity, found in many a place…**_

Calcite woke up startled, staring out at the sea below her. She clutched her sheets unknowingly. She had no idea what woke her up, just that it wasn't a dream. She moved her claws from her sheets to her forehead. She then shook her head, climbed out of bed, and threw on some clothes. She did her normal morning routine, before heading out, a book bag the only thing she carried.

As she walked up the ramp, onto the ferry, which would take her where she needed to be, well, close to it anyway, she thought back on her conversation yesterday, with the Queen.

" _It wouldn't be the first time, I guess," she had chuckled, surprising the young adult._

" _Excuse me, but what?" Calcite responded, dumbfounded._

To be honest, it wasn't a long conversation, but it was…unexpected. Calcite shook herself out of her thought process. She then sat on a bench, and listened to her music with some headphones. She drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile…

A heart beat, once, twice, a third time. It cut off. It beat again, one, two, three. It stopped. It seemed he would never wake from his sleep. One. Two. Three…Four, five, six, seven. Faster, faster, and faster the heart beat. The man shot up from his sleep. He took deep breaths, his silver hair shone in the light of the forest. A serene song drifted in the wind, played by an ancient peaceful spirit. This was not his world. The man grumbled and stood up. He stretched, he'd worry about his location soon enough. He walked over to a small pond, he towered over most, being a grand nine feet tall. His muscular frame could be seen where only cloth covered him. His breastplate shined in its divine silver glory. His silver gauntlets which rested on leather commanded respect, his greaves, again silver, looked like they could take the world on if they wanted. And his sword…his sword?! WHERE WAS IT?! The man frantically looked around.

Thirty minutes later, he figured it wasn't near him. Too bad, that was forged specifically to be the greatest sword ever crafted by the divine blacksmith. He shook his head, he could worry about that later. He picked up his cap, styled like a cone and flopped behind his head, , white with silver etchings in the cloth. Yes, he liked silver. His white eyes betrayed his black war paint, something which could would go away. He shook his head again, wishing not to recall those memories. He had to make his way back to his land…clearly, now that he had cleared his head, he was in his world, but not his native country.  
"Find the maiden…" he told himself, "you can do this…Steel," he picked himself up and got moving.

As the tall man moved through the greenery, the ancient spirit took notice.

"You aren't of the race of dragons, what is your place here?" the spirit asked, drifting as the giant walked.

"I seek my blade, firstly. Secondly, the warrior maiden. Thirdly, the race of men," Steel simply answered.  
"The race which called themselves humans disappeared long ago, thousands upon thousands of years ago, no dragon has seen them since," the spirit remarked.  
"Then I seek two and a half things," Steel answered, undeterred.  
"What is your name stranger?" the spirit asked.

"I have many, I do not remember the name given to me after coming into existence through birth," Steel replied, before continuing, "The Great Warrior, the Fierce One, Courage, Deity of Human Protection, Steel, as some called me, and many more," Steel replied.

"You say you seek a great blade?" the spirit asked.  
"I do," Steel replied, slowing his pace to a stop.  
"This, warrior maiden appears to be searching for the same weapon I believe, black hilt, no?" the spirit replied, giggling before fading away.  
"Then I have less to search for," Steel replied, sprinting in great strides to the forest's exit.

Steel's white tunic fluttered in the wind as he exited the forest, standing atop a hill, overlooking a small village.

"The architecture has changed dramatically," Steel noticed. Something tugged on his boot. He squatted down to greet a young dragoness, she probably only just learned to speak her language, thankfully for Steel, he was divinely bi-lingual.  
"You're tall mister!" the dragoness giggled, turning pink.

" _Ah, one from the jungle,"_ Steel thought.

"That I am," Steel agreed, smiling at the youth.  
"You talk like my grandpa!" The dragoness giggled, clearly it was a childish jest.  
"I would say I am quite…experienced," Steel remarked.  
"That's just another way of saying you're old!" she pouted. Steel chuckled.  
"I guess it is," he replied.  
"Oh! We're having a small festival in the village today! Would you like to join the fun?" she asked, while Steel was unsure, he didn't exactly know where to go.  
"Lead the way," he responded, easily lifting the youth onto his broad shoulders.

The townspeople gawked at the sight of the deity. Steel was one to be social around the people of this world, well, when he wasn't fighting to protect them that is. At the current moment however, he figured it best to simply walk on and after this try to lay low. He walked until he passed a stage where someone had been speaking, presumably the mayor.  
"Daddy!" the girl exclaimed, giggling and waving her claws, causing Steel to bend forward a little so the poor youth wouldn't fall off. Carefully, he set the girl down in front of the mayor.  
"Look who I found! He calls himself Steel! Isn't he cool!" she exclaimed, excitingly pointing of the deity, who was slightly uncomfortable. The mayor was too shocked to reply.  
"I should be going," even though he wasn't talking loud, his deep tone was heard all throughout.

"Aw! But you should have some fun!" the dragoness exclaimed.  
"I will, I promise, I'll just have to do it while I travel," the deity replied, trying to reason with the girl. It worked, barely, as she pouted but happily waved nonetheless. Steel sent a wave of his own as he walked out of the town and onto the grassy plains, far from the roads.

Steel spent days traveling. At one point, he had found the ruins of an ancient town, dug up by some archeologists recently. A large, polished up, sharpened, mint condition claymore sat against one of the walls. Steel picked it up, examining it. It couldn't compare to his own blade, but this would do. Steel easily held the blade in one hand, before fashioning a sheathe later in the night from an unlucky cow. He had some good steak that night, not that he needed to eat, but hey, he didn't want to not use that cow to its full potential. Sword sheathed to his back, Steel moved on.

After a week, Steel saw a large city, with buildings that scraped the sky, and large residential areas. A battle had clearly been fought recently in these fields, Steel noticed. A crater filled the spot which flowers had once covered.  
"The maiden was once here," Steel noticed.  
"Oh?" He inspected closer. Others had fought with the maiden. Two human souls, strong enough to be detected, had once aided in the battle.  
"It appears, the time of the prophecy draws near…I shall need to seek out another once I seek out the maiden, and hopefully, my weapon…" Steel didn't linger, instead, headed into the city, making it just as night started.

Steel stuck to the shadows, not wanting to draw unwanted attention, he could tell two strong places where the maiden had once been. One was a house like most others, the other, some kind of odd facility. Steel followed the soul's trail out to a place filled with metal contraptions purposed to fly like a bird.  
"Do dragons not have wings? What is the purpose of these metal contraptions?" Steel questioned himself, dumbfounded. He shook his head, heading to the water's edge, and diving into the dark water.

Having much endurance, Steel swam for many hours, it was midday when Steel came onto shore. Steel found it best to wait and dry himself and his clothes in a nearby cove, so there he waited and napped, not that he needed to, but it was nice.

At an appropriate time the next morning, Steel redressed himself and carried on, following the trail to an impressive complex of buildings. It became clear to him that the maiden wasn't here, but a some spirits and close allies to the maiden were. He sought out one which was just about to leave the island, following the trail of the maiden.

"Wait, please," the deity called out to a beautiful spirit. She turned around, the essence of the maiden was strong on her. The spirit was surprised by the deity, but floated back to him.  
"Who are you?" the spirit asked.  
"I am the deity of courage, Steel, is a name I have been given,"

"What do you have need of me for?" the spirit asked.  
"I seek the warrior maiden, the child of destiny," the warrior replied.  
"I know who you seek, but she is far from here. She seeks the temple of the sea," lucky for Steel, he had participated in the building of said temple. He nodded.  
"Thank you," he said to the spirit. She merely smiled before fading away. Steel turned to the building behind him, one where many stayed, he was closer already to the maiden.

 **Hey! Let me address a couple things, one, this chapter is longer because I feel like you readers deserve it. Two, Steel was inspired by the Fierce Deity from the Zelda series, but other than that an original character I came up with. Three, in a way, Steel is the same as the hero who failed where the maiden did not, but at the same time, they are two different characters, this will be explained later. Four, Steel seeks out the maiden for his own reasons, which you will see later, of course, no ill intent. Five, why hasn't he been introduced earlier? …I just came up with him…Alrighty! I'll see you readers soon, bye!**


	27. Chapter 24

**Yep, trying to be at least somewhat consistent. Whenever I create a new character I really like, I tend to get stuff out quicker, or if I come up with something better to add to the plot, or both at the same time. Also, I realized after publishing last chapter I forgot to put a chapter title in the document, but that was the only thing I noticed that was odd, so I don't think I'm going to go back and fix it. However, if anyone notices some grammar mistakes or something like that, then I'll fix those plus the title problem. That being said, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four-Explaining Some Things**

 **Steel**

Steel cautiously maneuvered his way through the halls, occasionally muttering a substitute curse word when his head hit the ceiling. Thankfully, no one was wandering the halls save for him. They were either trying to sleep, work, or ignore the parties going on. Personally, Steel wanted to yell at the party makers, but he didn't, he still had some people to find. Eventually, Steel found one room, in which there were more dragons in it than should be, but not partying, simply sitting on a large, long chair, watching something and eating, with occasional talking. One seemed to tense up. Steel looked beside the door, something was etched into a metal plague, he may be bi-lingual, but that didn't mean he could read anything he saw. They looked like some kind of numbers to him, but he didn't understand what they represented.  
 _"Doesn't really matter, I guess,"_ Steel thought, carefully knocking on the door, not wishing to crack to put a hole in it. He had learned to be careful with doors.

After a minute, someone came to the door.

"Who is it?" A female voice called out.  
"…A friend, I would hope," Steel awkwardly replied. The door slowly creaked open.  
"Woah," a black scaled, shiny female dragon remarked, in awe of the giant in front of her, oblivious of the large weapon and somewhat unnerving eyes of his.  
"…May I enter?" Steel politely, if not a little awkwardly asked.  
"Uh…sure thing!" she exclaimed. She reminded him of the little girl he had met earlier in his travels. Steel bent down and sidewayed himself into the doorway. Once inside, he sat cross legged on the floor, sheathed claymore on the floor beside him. Steel glanced at the spirit in the room.  
"…You seem like a jolly bunch, why do you have need of a spirit?" Steel asked, intriqued.  
"You…can see him?" another black scaled dragon asked. Steel turned his head to the shadow one.

"I can indeed, chosen of fire and shadow," the deity replied. The dragon tensed up.  
"How do you know that?!" He exclaimed, confused and on edge.

"Calm yourself, I can see and understand things you have not yet even encountered, for I am who they call the warrior deity, Steel, they call me," Steel calmly replied.

"Ok, Steel, with all due respect, why have you sought us out? Who sent you?" the one from the sea asked.  
"I seek the warrior maiden, who I know understand was being watched over by not one, but two spirits," Steel replied.  
"You seek Calcite?" the spirit asked.  
"I do not know her name, is she great in combat?" Steel replied.  
"She has just about the fiercest personality in combat you'll find, though currently we know she's only using a magic tome, something she only has minimal experience with. She parted with her previous weapons," the one from the sea scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Bold. I believe this 'Calcite' is who I seek. As for who sent me, that's a three-fold question," Steel replied.  
"On one hand, I sent myself. On the other, I was sent by a hero of old by request, I let him borrow some of my power, which was transferred later to a maiden. Wishing to meet them in person, I agreed to help whoever later held my power. However, originally, I was sent to help out those of this planet from another deity who later became an accomplice of sorts. To do this, I seek my original blade, which happens to be what the maiden is unknowingly searching for," Steel finished.

After having a civil conversation for a couple minutes, Steel left, not wishing to stay much longer. He squeezed himself back out the door, attached his claymore back onto his back, and walked founded the small stairway again. He went out a fire exit and jumped off the edge landing on the ground below. A large metal boat was by the dock. No one seemed to currently be on it. Steel got on and hid himself behind some large metal boxes. Minutes later, the boat was up and running, heading towards the mainland.

Steel had hopped off the boat once he saw mainland, swimming the rest of the way in the dark. Reaching shore, he walked a little ways before finding a safe place to stay, and hang dry his stuff. After all, it was a rather rocky and cliffy region.

Steel was on the move again, he felt the maiden exit from the temple in the sea. She was changing course, she must've found something to help her reach the second of three locations. The third being where his weapon actually was.

Calcite had indeed found something, a key. It was hard to get, having to fight through average Grim, with only a magic tome mind you, in a very wet under water temple. She also had solve puzzles along the way, which had to do with water level and differing light brightness. It wasn't easy, and her guess was she was down there for two days. When she finally exited the temple with her item, she stayed and rested at her previous hotel, as well as ate, a lot. After catching up on much needed sleep and food, she was ready to head out again.

Steel knew Calcite was about a week still ahead of him when she left her location, thankfully, her location wasn't away from him, but it wasn't towards him either. She had come from the South, then went east to the temple, then went West a little, stayed, and just started heading West again, thankfully, she didn't decide to go North. Wait, no, she's going North West, ok, not the worst, but not fortunate for Steel. The deity frowned.  
"I wish I was in Hyrule…then I could get Farore to aid me…" Steel muttered out loud. He had previously gone to Hryule for a short time to deliver something for his accomplice, some vital piece of metal or other. There, he had met Farore, well versed in travel magic. Or better yet, he wished he had his tome, filled with magic spells he had learned from various deities and mages. Unfortunately, his tome also seemed to be with the maiden…he'd have ask to have it back. Steel started sprinting North West, obviously, she'd get there before him, but hopefully he'd be able to make some serious head way, maybe even barely catch her.

Steel wasn't having a good day. It was his third day of travel. Calcite had just entered the area in which the temple lay. He told himself she had it off worse, wind, snow, ice, etc. However, flood threatening storms, mud, and high winds weren't all that great either. It didn't help he was unusually tall, had a large metal object on his back, and was in a large field with no town in sight.  
"This is just great," Steel mumbled. He had to stop his sprinting when the storm started, not wanting to slip in mud or some other dumb mistake.  
"The others are laughing at me, I know it. Those Olympian jerks, I swear, Athena is the only one worth talking to," Steel then stopped.

"I guess Hades and Artemis are pretty cool too," Steel pondered, before continuing on his journey. He wasn't actually from Olympus, as one, that was in another world, and two, he wasn't part of the pantheon. No, this world worked differently, there were thirteen here. Six dragon deities, six human, one mediator, not that most didn't get along, but hey, gotta play it safe. In terms of his place, Steel dealt with everything involving protection, sometimes even aiding the dragons, as he is now. He also, curiously enough, ran a school for training those an any kind of weapon back in the day. So, he had/has a pretty big role, he figured. Humble, yet destructive. Kind, yet fierce. Such is the paradox of his existence.

Late into the night, Steel grew hopeful after seeing lights in the distance. Bad news, a tornado was heading right for it. Steel narrowed his white eyes, dashing onto the road, the deity ran as fast as he could towards the town. Steel could feel the panicked emotions from the souls in the town. Unsheathing his blade, holding it in both hands, a fierce aura blasted from the deity. Jumping up into the air, Steel rammed his blade into the ground, effectively damaging it, it wouldn't last much longer. So much for returning it…A rival magic tornado burst from the point of entry between the sword and the ground, winds going in the opposite direction as the other tornado. The winds cancelled each other out, and a large blast of wind was the result of the collision. Shingles were blown off, trees and street lights fell over, and windows broke, but otherwise better off than if the tornado had hit. Steel pulled his blade out of the ground as dragons cautiously came out of their houses, their gazes landing on the giant silver armored man.

Whispers surrounded Steel as he stood, bent and chipped claymore in one hand.  
"Did you stop the fierce winds?" A voice asked, Steel shifted his gaze to a male dragon, he looked like the mayor of the town.  
"I did," Steel simply confirmed, nodding his head once.  
"Who…are you?" Ah, that is the question.  
"I…am the protector of this world, I am Steel, the logic of the sword," he answered the mayor, an orange scaled dragon, clearly one from the mountains. Gasps and whispered surrounded him.

"He's come! A primordial of old!" One of the crowd members exclaimed.

"No you idiot! He's clearly a god!"

"No! He's obviously who he says he is! A deity for our protection!" Steel pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Shouts grew louder.  
"QUIET YOU FOOLS!" Steel let loose a booming voice that demanded attention and respect. All grew quiet.  
"I am a deity, yet no god. I am a protector, but not for any one large people group specifically, I protect this world as a whole. I am from the ancient times, one of thirteen. Have you forgotten your history?" Steel scolded them. And such, from this moment on, the sparks of a new name would begin, The Fierce One, or just Fierce.

Steel was about to exit the town when he heard a wagon behind him, to his surprise, he found the girl he met earlier. The one from the jungle.  
"Steel! Wait up!" The young one pouted, attempting to drag a wagon behind her. Steel rose an eyebrow.

"How did you get here so fast, young one?" Steel asked, bending down, a newfound softness in his voice.  
"By car, duh! It's a new age of travel!" She replied, a quirky smiled.

"Why do you bring a wagon with a cloth which you struggle to pull? Does someone not wish to help you?" Steel asked, intrigued by the girl's actions.  
"Nah, it's not that. No one wishes to help me help you, they fear you, those dummies!" She giggled. Steel rose an eyebrow again.  
"You…wish to help me? Why?" Steel pondered aloud.  
"I saw your big cool sword wasn't fairing to well," the girl tsked.  
"So, I found something in the basement, covered in dust and hidden mind you, no one has any use for it in my family, in my cousin's place! It's looks even better made than your old one!" She smiled, giggling again. She then pulled off the tarp. Under it was a beautifully made guard and hilt sticking out of a greatly made sheath, by mortal standards. Steel lifted up the claymore, even bigger than his old one, just about as close as he'd get to his standards as possible at the moment…just because she was so sweat…He pulled the blade out of its sheath, revealing a black metal blade, contrasting it's iron and silver guard and hilt. Inside the blade was a line of gold on both sides.  
"Thank you, this has made my life brighter," Steel thanked the girl, strapping the blade to his back.  
"Hehe! No problemo!" The girl laughed.  
"What is your name, young one?"  
"Spots!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

 _"Finally,"_ Calcite thought, as she pushed the doors open, before closing them again.  
"Finally out of that terrible blizzard," Calcite shook, sitting down and setting up camp, pulling out proper gear.  
"At least there's no wind hear, and a giant door that no Grim are getting through anytime soon," Calcite said as she slid into her sleeping bag, feeling some comfort and the beginnings of warmth.

 **Yep, another longer than usual chapter out (because I have no ideas for my Undertale story, that might go on hold till this is finished…whenever that may be…). To be honest, I feel like the quality of writing has gotten better for this story as it's gone on, I think I'm going to stick with third person from now on, with the occasional first person paragraph here and there maybe. It's funny, usually the quality of writing decreases as the story goes on. I'm going to try to get longer chapters out too! Also, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like your opinions on Steel! Don't worry, he'll find out his actual name later, and you'll find out who this "accomplice" is that keeps being mentioned. Anyway, that's it for me! Bye!**

…

…

…

 **(Dangit my Philmont crew decided on a Strenuous trek! That's the second hardest one!...Time to get these legs buff I guess…)**


	28. Chapter 25

**Sup. Back, again, a project combined with school pulled me away from writing, plus some extra Philmont training, but I digress. Anyways, feeling extra tired, here we are, with a short A/N. I know, crazy, right? Anyways, I have a Discord server up right now available for questions on my stories, me, or just talking about fanfic in general up. I don't think an invite is needed, so, here's the link: /zPWV3wX, I tried it myself to be sure it works, and it does. Anyways, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five-The Land of Ice and Snow**

To say Steel was surprised would be an understatement, it had been three days, three days! She still hadn't moved. Steel grew worried, but as he was thinking about, he felt Calcite get up, pace around her current location, do some warmup stuff, and went deeper into the temple. Meanwhile, Steel had made great time, and stood at the border of the ice kingdom.

"This could be a problem," Steel muttered, already not so warm, he did not like the look of white in every direction. As Steel stood contemplating, a car came up behind him. Something clicked and was pressed against his head, his face remained unseen by the punks.  
"Hey, give us whatever valuables you have on ya' and we might just let ya' go," A voice sneered, Steel simply turned his head.  
"Make me," he replied, grabbing the weapon and crushing it in his hand, staring the night wing dead in the eye.

Seconds later, four punks lay on the cold ground unconscious as Steel swerved on the road, cramped in the car and car how to work it out.  
"Stupid machine!" He roared, figuring out basic kinks, one peddle made it go, the other made it stop, and the wheel made it turn, he didn't bother with everything else, continuing to drive on the road.

Steel had just gotten out of the cramped metal box, stretching his limbs as he stood in front of the temple. He was worried, he was having a hard time locating Calcite. He was about to push the doors open when she herself stumbled out of the building, covered in blood, cuts, gashes, low on energy, limping. She nearly tumbled down the steps, but Steel cut her, her eyes closed. She whispered something, but steel didn't hear it. He took her back to the metal box, laying her down in the back row. He took his tome, not bothering to open it, he simply let it levitate and uttered some words akin to the Norse language. Her wounds were healed and the blood washed away. Steel fiddled with some buttons until one increased the heat in the box, he then retrieved the maiden's bag, which held a warmth giving sack, which he placed her gently in. Then, he carefully made sure she was secure in the back before driving off, heading towards the mountain region.

Steel stopped the vehicle when it started beeping at him, flashing a warning on a small screen. He left it running, until the maiden started to stir, he undid the buckles securing her. Slowly, she came to. Steel remained quiet and calm, wishing not to scare her.  
"Where…where am I?" She groaned. "…Who are you?" she asked Steel, surprising him by her quick recovery.

"I am called Steel, a warrior deity from the human side of this world. However…since they have since disappeared, I protect my home world anyway. Now, why am I here? I made a promise to your ancestor's predecessor. I will protect you, and gift you what you need," Steel calmly replied. Speaking calm and slow enough.

"Uh…ok, I don't really know how I'm going to help though,"

"You don't really need to, to be honest," Steel shrugged.

"But then I feel lazy," Calcite pointed out.  
"Then you can help with…this," Steel gestured towards the car, Calcite's motorcycle in the back of the pickup truck.

For the most part, Steel was quiet while Calcite drove, having filled up the truck with gas with an extra can in the back. Calcite drove on, listened to some music, Steel lay in the back, watching the scenery. Surprisingly, Steel was the first to comment in a while.  
"If this was a carriage, I would've done much better," Steel mumbled.  
"Oh, is that what I think it is? It is! Your local neighborhood friendly deity is jealous!" Calcite laughed.  
"I am not jealous…simply pointing out the facts," Steel grumbled. Calcite just smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, Steel, if you don't mind me asking, if you're here, what are the other, well, deities doing?" Calcite asked, still focused on driving, the sun was setting.

"Following the stupid but practical rules of 'no interference' with the mortal world," Steel simply replied.  
"If that's the case, why aren't you following the rules?" Calcite asked.  
"I am, I'm just an exception, I was created to protect, that's what I'm doing, is it not?" Steel replied, his eyes closed.

"You, were created, what do you mean?" Calcite asked, tilting her head.  
"First thing you need to know is I'm a deity, not necessarily a god,"  
"Mhm,"

"Second, there are many deities, yet only one Hand that draws," Steel replied.

"Believe what you want, but deep down all us deities know there's only One, well, anyways that's what I believe, some have deviated and tried to become God themselves…it didn't works out well for them, it never does," Steel continued unremorsefully.  
"Hold on, sorry if this sounds inconsiderate, but wouldn't you be jealous, you now, power and all?" Calcite replied, turning the car right.  
"No, not at all, and the way I keep it that way is by thinking about this one phrase, would you like to know what it is?" Steel asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Calcite replied.  
"The pen is mightier than the sword and has no limitation," Steel replied.  
"He can't die, us deities can, we are immortal, not un-killable," Steel remarked.  
"…" Calcite was quiet. Steel was quiet and said no more on the subject.  
"I'm sorry, did something…happen?" Calcite asked, in a near whisper.

"The lord of the Grimm, the demon king if you may, happened. Took the lives of many mortals and two close friends," Steel remarked, turning his attention back to the window opposite of him.

That night, Calcite introduced what a hotel was to Steel, who was interested in the idea, inns weren't really a thing until later in his career. That said, he stayed under a cloak most of the time, until they came to the room Calcite booked, Steel had to duck under the frame. He grumbled something inaudibly. Calcite also had to show him the ropes of the shower.  
"Look, turn it right, water gets cold, turn it left, it becomes hot, push the nob in and it turns off. Adjust that circle with the holes in it up there until it's to your liking," Calcite tiredly explained.

"…Right, how does the water get up there?" Steel asked.  
"Pipes," Calcite replied, one of her eyes twitching.  
"But how-," Steel started, only to get a towel thrown at his face.

"I'm not a plumber, now just take a shower," she crossly interrupted, stomping out the room.  
"I was just curious…" Steel replied, looking out the doorway his roommate just stormed out of.

Steel's shower wasn't long, maybe at most five minutes, not that Calcite was to terribly interested, simply entering after he exited in his same clothes, just without the armor, wool pants adorned his legs, instead of the usual armor. Calcite said nothing as she entered and locked the door. Steel tilted his head, picking up a pamphlet on one of the tables. He read it, bored and confused.

Calcite was in for a surprise when she saw her comrade in a sweatshirt with little mountains on it and light weight pants, all his silver hair see able, and the sound of the washer going.  
"How did you-," Calcite started.

"I read the thing on the table, it told me how to wash my clothes without much effort on my part," Steel explained, reading a religious book he found in one of the drawers, interested.  
"What are you doing?" Calcite asked.  
"Reading, I find foreign religions…interesting most times," Steel replied, flipping the next page. Calcite simply stared before climbing into her bed and falling asleep, it had been a long day.

Calcite marveled at the temple carved into a remote mountain while Steel simply stared. It had took two extra days of travel to reach the place and Calcite was surprised it hadn't been found before, the temple was huge, massive even. She wouldn't be surprised if the temple took up the entire mountain.

"Come, I know where the entrance lies," Steel beckoned, walking over to a spiral stone pillar, no taller than twenty feet.  
"What are you going to-," Calcite was cut off as Steel punched the pillar. Hard. She half expected to hear bones cracking, but instead saw the pillar burst open, before reforming with a doorway this time. Calcite simply blinked in surprise.  
"What are you looking at? Come on," Steel remarked, walking into the pillar and down below.

Steel walked through the twists and turns of the building with ease, as if he knew it like the back of his hand, within twenty minutes, the third black cube was in his hand, he tossed it to me, where I fumbled to catch it.

"Go ahead, place the three together," Steel gently urged me. I took the previous two and placed them down together in a line. A couple seconds passed before a literal hole in torn into the space above the cubes. Steel had a gleeful look on his face as he reached in the black oval, when his hand came out, so did the largest and most beautiful sword Calcite had ever seen. Steel removed his old sword, for some reason teleported it somewhere, and sheathed his new, well, original one to his back. Calcite was still thinking when Steel handed her something. It was a silver pyramid. "When you are ready to continue on with your journey, past this world, you will receive your own weapon, that will never leave you, take care…friend," with that, Steel disappeared, a bright light remained for a couple seconds, before disappearing, leaving a sad albeit determined Calcite behind.

 **Hey, so, I've decided that next chapter will most likely be the last, for multiple reasons, here we go. One, if I go any further I'm likely to absolutely butcher this story. Two, I'm just tired, I've been writing this story for a relatively long time in my opinion. Three, Fractures needs attention and I'm eager to work on new fanfics as well as remakes/rewrites (sadly this story probably won't merit a remake, but hey, who knows). And finally, ideas are bursting into my head faster than I can write, and I wish to get Fractures going good. Side note, Fractures is going to be around fifteen chapters. It's going to be bittersweet, and I will miss this story (I still wish I could've done more with Limestone…). Thanks for sticking around and I'll see you, next chapter, bye!**


	29. Epilogue

**Ok, so, earlier than anticipated, I guess I just want to move on. Don't get me wrong, all my stories have a place in my heart (even if some were kind of cringy after re-reading them…), I just want to be done, ya' know? This is the most amount of chapters I've ever done for a story before, maybe not the biggest word count, but still. This chapter won't be light hearted, but it won't be overly sad. Oh, btw, slight spoilers for the final story here, nothing that wouldn't have been unsee-able though. The final goodbyes can be said in the note at the bottom,**

 **Epilogue, Reflection; many years later…**

The wind blew across Shadow, his scarf fluttering in the wind. Fall, such a bittersweet time of the year. A tug on his shirt brought him back to reality. He chuckled.  
"Uncle Shadow, why are you so sad?" the young dragoness princess looked up at him.  
"Just thinking of an old friend, little one," he replied he wasn't that old, in his thirties in human years, but dang, he felt old.

"Shadow, this is supposed to be a happy day! Stop your moodiness!" Crescelia shouted from another room. Shadow shook his head, smiling.

"You should go back and help your mother," he smiled at the young dragoness.  
"Ok!" she hurried off, a wide grin on her face. Shadow shook his head, looking back out onto the sea.  
"Still thinking about her?" Dust asked.  
"Don't we all? It's been, what? Let's see here…over 15 years since we last saw her, Limestone was devastated for so long," he replied.  
"Come on, let's head back in, like Crescelia said, it's a special day," Dust replied, floating into the kitchen.

"…Calcite, wherever you are…stay safe, ok?" he said to the wind, sighing and heading back in. No one noticed a couple tears sliding down his face, or his scarf that flew into the wind.

Phantom had arrived, his youngest in arms. As all the friends and their families talked at the large table, Shadow picked at his food, watching a Dust entertained the young ones. He finally stood up, silencing most at the table.  
"I'm taking a walk," he said, being sure to grab his katana on the way out. Boy, that held many memories.

"Settle down, listen to this tale…" he heard Glory start as he left.

"A tale of heroes, villains, and beasts," he closed the door.

He walked along the street. Listening to music, watching the dancers, smelling the pumpkin pie. A large crowd was gathered around a certain spot. It was play of a particular large battle here with the Grim. Shadow himself was in that very battle, he remembered pushing his powers of shadow and fire in that battle, he and his team barely made it out with their lives that day. Children around him gasped as they gazed on the "hero". He was one, no doubt, but one of war. Calcite was so much more. He smiled with a sad gaze at the sky. Loud footsteps interrupted him, the actors stopped, as did the music and dancing.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" a thundering voice commanded. Shadow turned around, blade already in claws, he froze at what he saw. The deity known to him as Steel, was sprinting down the roads of the night kingdom's biggest city. Shadow took off after him.  
"Steel!? What's going on?!" Shadow yelled, having to push his cybernetic legs to the max, as well as a shortcut, to catch up, for a few seconds. Steel slowed only slightly. Something was under a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"No time to explain, where's the nearest medic?!" he replied. Shadow blinked.  
"The nearest?! A couple blocks away is the nearest hospital, why?" Shadow replied, he didn't see any blood…  
"She's not responding!" he replied.  
"She?" Shadow grabbed onto the blankets. "Oh my gosh, Steel, the lady is simply unconscious. Probably recovering from a coma…" He facepalmed.

"Oh…" Steel slowed. The warrior deity was terrible at these things, he only knew how to deal with cuts and gashes. Wait…now that Shadow took a good long look at the dragoness in Steel's arms…

"Calcite?!" He exclaimed.

He had hurried to the palace, Calcite in his arms, after retrieving her from Ste-Saevus, as he had learned. He kicked at the door.

"Who is it?" Phantom called out.  
"Who else would it be you dimwit?!" Shadow crossly replied.

"Geez, great example you are…" Phantom replied, opening the door, Shadow ran in like a blur. Running to one of the free guest rooms.  
"What was that about?" Phantom remarked, still standing with the door open.

"You're not going to believe who I just found," Shadow barely breathed out to everyone at the table, after coming back from the guest room.  
"I can take a guess," Glory glared at him, then at something behind him. Shadow blinked a couple times before turning around.  
"Calcite?!" He exclaimed, falling back onto a chair, which in turn threw him on the ground. In front of every shocked dragon at the table, was Calcite, in torn clothes, scars, and an eyepatch on her right eye, a bow strapped to her back.

"Hey," she remarked tiredly.

"Just kind of woke up from a long sleep…could you keep it down?" she continued, making some coffee.  
"That's all you have to say?!" Most every exclaimed. A glass dropped in the doorway leading to the room.  
"Sis?" someone breathed. Calcite turned around just as she was wrapped up in a hug by Limestone.  
"Hey bud, life treat you well?" She chuckled as she rubbed his head.

After many heartfelt conversations and 3 cups of coffee later, Calcite spoke up.

"So, I'm assuming you're all curious, right?" She asked, everyone nodded.  
"First off, I want to say one thing, it was a scary experience, and it was a happy ending…in a way," she started, a couple tears made their way down her face.  
"Two close friends and warmates were taken from me that day, anyone recall that saying? 'Heroes never die', that may be true for their legacy, but not always in battle. We don't always get full happy endings," she sighed.  
"…" everyone was quiet.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Shadow stood up, slamming his left claws onto the table. Everyone looked at him. Calcite was shocked and confused.  
"I don't quite understand," she replied.  
"That's not what the Calcite I know would say," he retorted.  
"The Calcite you knew died 14 years and 11 months ago," she shot back.

"Really? Though you're missing an eye, I see the same dragoness in front of me," he replied, glaring at her.  
"So, what are you going to do about it?!" he shouted.

"Shadow…" Crescelia started, but he ignored her.  
"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" She shouted back.

"Yes you can! That's not what Calcite would say! What are you going to do about it!?" He pushed on.  
"Probably something stupid!" She angrily shouted.  
"You've already done that one too many times! What are you going to do about it!?" Shadow clenched his right claws.  
"Then something extremely crazy and stupid!" She replied.

"That's the Calcite I know!" Shadow exclaimed, walking over to her. He put his right claws on her shoulder.

"Go get cleaned up, visit a monastery, I don't care, but when you come back, know you have my elements," he remarked.  
"And my gun," Deathbringer and Glory said at the same time.  
"And my fire," Peril remarked.  
"And my support," Shellshocker put in.  
"And my gun as well," Snow added.

"And all our encouragement," Limestone smiled. The door opened,

"And my sword," Saevus added. Calcite broke down, sobbing openly.  
"Th-thank you, everyone," she replied, Shadow knelt down and hugged the broken dragoness.  
"Heroes die, but legends live on," Shadow said.

 **So, that's it. It's been quite the experience writing this story. I can say this is the most amount of OCs I've ever put into one story. It's possible I might write some small oneshots for this story when I need a small break. But hey, if anyone wants to write their own little story about what happens after this, just ask me, and let me know when it's up, I'd love to see what you come up with! But, this is the end for now, but remember, a story never ends, and legends live on…have a good day, night, or anything in between, and I'll see you, next time…bye!**


End file.
